


【EC】血色

by DCC222



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 70,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 神秘转学生万x 吸血鬼查 / 无能力AU / ABO有一些悬疑成分 有车出没 有甜有虐 黑万预警 HE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> （把高中生恋爱的Tag去了，因为第四章开始就不是高中生恋爱了……）

1.

仲夏，夜空晴朗，月光柔和。

不过，这不是一个安静的夜晚，当然，这是周五。空气中早就飘荡着一股躁动的气味，派对动物们已经倾巢而出，在闪烁着五颜六色灯光和满耳节奏狂躁音乐的场地里倾泻着自己无处安放的荷尔蒙。

在这样一个美国偏僻的乡下小镇里，自然不会有什么太像样的酒吧，他们很多人都还没到法定饮酒年龄，但没多少年轻人会在意这个。派对嘛，随便找谁家开一下就可以。

——除了查尔斯·泽维尔家。所有人都知道他从不参加派对，夜晚通常都待在家里，是一个非常难约的人，虽然想约他的人可以绕上镇里最大的Mall整整十圈。

一个过分纤细好看的Omega，还有一双蓝到惊人的眼睛，笑容温柔，是所有青春期高中Alpha或是Beta们想约会的对象。他与所有人都友好相处，却又不见和谁过于亲近。好吧，也许除了和他一起合租的瑞雯·达克霍姆和斯考特·萨默斯，但他们两个都是Omega，又有什么威胁呢？

关于这三个人，一年前还在小镇上引起过不小的话题。突然出现在小镇里的陌生人，租了一栋两层楼的闲置房屋，入读了镇里唯一的高中，从来没见过他们的父母，这不能算是很常见。从第一天开始，“来小镇体验普通高中生活的富豪少爷小姐”、“富豪私生子只能悄悄养在乡下”之类的传言就没停过，一直到他们升入了二年级才渐渐平息。这样的怀疑也不无道理，虽然三人是不同的姓，但是他们的白皮肤——也许可以称为“苍白”的肤色几乎像是一个模子里刻出来的。

总是有人对这些猜测深信不疑，不过八卦的新鲜劲一旦过去，也就没人再整天把它们挂在嘴边。况且，他们和普通高中生也没什么不同，没惹出过什么乱子，从未露面的父母也按时交房租，成绩也过得去，没有什么再值得八卦的爆点。

美国人就是这点好，心大。查尔斯想。

此刻，他正在家里暖黄的灯光下翻着一本《共同体的焚毁》，美国高中生不会看这样的书，但他就是对这样有些艰涩的文学理论感兴趣。正当他修长的手指流连在书页之间的时候，一阵手机震动打断了他的思绪，查尔斯一看来电，有些无奈地接起了电话。

“喂，瑞……”

“喂，查尔斯——”

听筒里传来的不是他以为会听到的那个声音，查尔斯在脑海里搜索着这个有些熟悉的男声，还没等他得出结论，对面的人就急切地说：“瑞雯又醉倒了！我想你来接一下她比较好……”

“好的，地址是？”随手抓起一支笔匆忙写下地址，查尔斯挂上电话，撕下那张便签，抓起外套就往外走。路过客厅，他发现总是窝在客厅沙发里的斯考特也不在，在心里叹了一口气。今夜过于晴朗，在以前对他们来说不算是一个出门的好天气，不过这个时代的保护措施已经很成熟，查尔斯只能希望他们能记得涂好该涂的东西。

即使如此，他也不是太愿意出门，那些声浪让他感到头疼。来到电话中所说的地址，把车停好，好不容易从敞开的大门里艰难地挤进去，查尔斯一门心思在扭动着身体跳舞、或是在角落里调情的年轻人中寻找着金发女生的身影，没有注意到身前什么时候多了一个人，直到他和那个人撞了个满怀。

“哦，天哪！抱歉，我没有看到……”查尔斯急忙道歉，嘈杂的坏境让他的感官跟着变迟钝，对方手里拿着的饮料一抖，浅色T恤马上被染上了一大片痕迹，连带着他的衬衫也遭了秧。

“没事，我想只需要去洗手间换一下就行。”无所谓的拉起前襟抖了抖，对方顺手把只剩个底的杯子往旁边一放，看了查尔斯一眼，“来吗？我也可以给你找件衣服换。”

查尔斯这时才看清面前人的长相。小镇不大，但他对这个男生毫无印象，这几乎不可能——特别是他拥有这样一张帅气的脸。在故意调暗、还贴着镭射纸的灯光下看的并不真切，不过眼前的人拥有一头深褐金色的头发、深邃的眼窝和挺翘的鼻梁，这让他看上去应该比实际年龄要大一些，嘴角擒着一抹善意询问的微笑，让人很难拒绝他的提议。

查尔斯点点头，他并不想穿着黏黏糊糊的衬衫回家。对方对他抬了抬下巴，直接上了二楼，查尔斯跟上去，那些令人头晕的音乐总算没那么嘈杂了。

“我先回房间拿衣服……你等我一下。”拉开二楼第一个房间的房门鼓捣了一阵，男生手里拿着两件衣服走了出来，显然是这里的住客。

“你是新搬来的吗？我确信之前没有见过你。”直到进了走廊尽头的洗手间，查尔斯才第一次和这个陌生人搭上了话。洗手间的空间对两个人来说有些拥挤，必须要说些什么才不会那么尴尬。

“我刚转学到这里来，刚好这个房子有一个房间出租——不过我没想到他们会在第一个周末就办派对。我几乎谁都不认识不认识，说实话，我该多谢你给了我一个离开的完美借口。”男生眨了眨眼睛，“我叫艾瑞克，艾瑞克·兰谢尔。”

一边说着，艾瑞克一抬手，直接就把身上的T恤脱了下来，丢进洗衣篓，露出显然是经过锻炼的上身，空气里隐隐约约有些信息素的味道。

这个年纪的孩子当然都还不会隐藏自己的信息素，查尔斯闻到一股淡淡的铁锈味，同时也发现——艾瑞克是一个Alpha。

他可没办法在一个Alpha面前脱衣服。

“查尔斯·泽维尔。呃……兰谢尔，我可能……”查尔斯小心地放出一点点信息素，希望对方能懂自己的意思。

“哦！抱歉！”像是被这个味道蛰了一下，艾瑞克连忙溜了出去，连替换的衣服都没来得及穿，“砰”的一声把门关上了。

查尔斯觉得有些好笑，他注意到艾瑞克还从外面帮他锁好了门。

在镜子前解开衬衫扣子，他看着镜中苍白的少年，白炽灯光下，他胸前那个小小的、仿佛是被利器割开过的疤痕显得更加明显。查尔斯淡淡地瞟了一眼这个虽然年代久远，但依旧清晰可见的伤痕，穿上了艾瑞克的衣服。衣服明显有些大，刚好可以遮到他的屁股。

把脏衬衫挂在手肘上，查尔斯打开门，正想让艾瑞克进来把衣服穿上，还没说话，一个人影“嗖”地就蹿了进来，抱住马桶就开始吐。他定睛一看，是他今晚来这儿的目的，瑞雯·达克霍姆。

“抱歉，艾瑞克，一楼的洗手间有人了——查尔斯！你终于来了，瑞雯已经不能再喝了。”跟着瑞雯跑进来的是一个带着眼镜，看起来文文弱弱的青年，查尔斯想了一会儿，总算记起了他的名字。

“汉克，谢谢你对她的照顾……接下来就交给我吧。”查尔斯换上了他一贯礼貌的微笑，给瑞雯顺着背，“不过我可能需要你们一起帮我把她搬回车上。”

等瑞雯吐的差不多了，他们费了好大的劲，总算把她塞进了车里，搬动一个喝醉的人比想象中要困难得多。向汉克和艾瑞克道完谢，查尔斯发动了车子，一直到车开上了回家的大路，他才开口说道：“可以了。那么一点酒没办法放倒你吧？你有必要连去吐都演到位吗？”

躺在后座的瑞雯马上直起身来，满眼的醉意早就消失不见，她把查尔斯给她盖着的外套丢到一边，拢了拢头发：“不是酒，是他们点的披萨里有大蒜！整个房子都是那股味道，我只好装醉逃跑。”

查尔斯笑出了声。瑞雯瞪了他一眼，接着说道：“别说我了，你怎么回事？我看到汉克的新舍友裸着从洗手间里出来，然后又是你——”

“他穿着裤子！”

“他当然穿着裤子。”瑞雯伸手从座椅靠背的网兜里拿出一个保冷瓶，拧开盖子，一股血腥味飘了出来：“我是说，他血的味道闻起来像是你喜欢的口味。虽然你一向反对吸人血，但是偶尔一次也可以啊。”

“你什么时候对我的口味那么熟悉了？而且，我不会吸一个第一次见面的人的血。”查尔斯打着方向盘，缓缓把车停在车位上。

作为一个活了很久——久到自己都快不记得有多久的“生物”来说，查尔斯对于安全驾驶的规矩遵守地非常好。

客厅里的灯光已经亮了起来，查尔斯和瑞雯一开门，就看到斯考特带着VR眼镜，窝在沙发里玩游戏，听到声响，他拿下了眼镜，跑到冰箱前拿出一个血袋。

“这个游戏太血腥，有点饿。我刚才去血站买了东西，他们出了新的味道。”

“这真是一个好时代。”查尔斯把自己摔进沙发里，由衷的感叹道，“感谢科技。”

毕竟，住在这个房子里的所有人，都是吸血鬼。

2.

对于吸血鬼来说，这的确是一个不错的时代。人造血浆的发展让他们不再需要自己出去狩猎，甚至还有多种口味可以选择；专用防晒霜的普及也让他们能在阳光下自如活动，遇水还不会溶解；除了每几年就必须换地方生活之外，现代吸血鬼已经能和人类过上差不多一样的生活。

哥特小说中那些优雅又邪恶、住在荒芜的城堡中、拥有颓废神秘美感的吸血鬼早就被现代科技变成了会挤地铁上班、看无聊肥皂剧、还能点评上一两句大选局势的“普通人”。

查尔斯觉得这是一个不错的变化，至少他不用再睡回棺材里。

周一一大早，在拉着遮光度100%窗帘的卧室中醒来，查尔斯从枕头下扒拉出自己的手机，看了看今天的课表，起床开始涂全身防晒。经过好几年的调整，他的生物钟已经几乎和人类同步，但是瑞雯和斯考特还不行——几十年甚至上百年的习惯没那么容易改变，他还得去叫那两个人起床。

从床头柜里拿出两瓶抑制剂放到书包里，查尔斯盘算着过两天该去补充一次吸血鬼专用抑制剂的库存。这些抑制剂看起来和普通的一模一样，但却比它们有用得多：即使变成了吸血鬼，身为Omega的发情期还是每个月会如期而至，任何人都抵抗不了性别天性带来的本能。人类的抑制剂容易产生抗药性，他们不得不开发出自己族群专用的药物。

查尔斯还记得人类抑制剂刚开始对他失效的时候，当时还没有专用抑制剂，每次结合热他都只能躲起来自己解决，那是一段很难熬的日子。他并不想和任何Alpha扯上关系，人类也好，吸血鬼也罢——这是他在漫长的生命中悟出的道理。

他本来是打算一直这么下去的，身边有瑞雯和斯考特就够了。

不过就算是查尔斯，也会有预料不到的事情。

“你问艾瑞克？他在二年级，前段时间刚转学过来，父母好像被调到城里工作，但城里的学校学期中不接受转学，只能我们这里来。他长得不错，大家都在传他的事，要不是你整天不出门，现在大概都知道他穿几码的鞋了。”瑞雯坐在副驾驶，嘴里叼了一个被伪装成桑葚汁的血袋，拿着手中镜检查自己的眼妆，“你对他感兴趣吗？”

坐在后排的斯考特从手机中抬起头：“查尔斯？真的吗？我从没见过他对谁感兴趣。”

开着车的人感到一阵头疼：“我没有。我只是必须把他的衣服还给他……你今天会见到汉克吧？你们在一个学习小组。”

“我记得有人反对我和人类走得太近。想都别想，查尔斯，你已经三年级了，可以自己去还东西的。”把喝完的血袋捏扁，瑞雯等查尔斯停好车，拉开车门就跑掉了。

斯考特将放在后排装着衣服的纸袋递给查尔斯，用口型对他说了一句“加油”。

他突然觉得胃也开始疼了。

他发誓他并没有想那么多！锁好车进了教学楼，查尔斯发现他的储物柜门又卡住了，他恶狠狠地拉着柜门，但它还是纹丝不动，这一周的开端实在是算不上好。

其实瑞雯说得没错，他是挺喜欢艾瑞克的味道，淡淡的铁锈味……查尔斯舔了舔嘴唇，舌头划过小小的尖牙，还在和柜门斗智斗勇，不知道这一幕已经被其他人尽收眼底。

“Hi，查尔斯。”

一个声音从头顶传来，吓了他一跳，查尔斯转过头，才发现刚才想着的人不知什么时候已经站到了自己身后，正单手撑着储物柜的柜门看着他。艾瑞克比他高一些，淡淡的阴影笼罩着蓝眼睛的Omega，一丝若有如无的铁锈味冲进他的鼻腔。

“我希望你不会介意我直接叫你的名字，你也可以直接叫我艾瑞克。”艾瑞克脸上带着微笑，在灯光充足的地方看，他的确比同龄人要成熟不少，“我希望那个女生回家后好些了……她是叫瑞雯吧？”

“是的，我们和另外一个男生一起合租。”查尔斯差点咬到自己的舌头，这句解释有点太突兀了，他急忙拿起手中的袋子塞到身前人的怀里，“呃，谢谢你的衣服，我洗过了。”

艾瑞克还想说什么，但上课铃声不合时宜地响了起来。他猛地拉了一下查尔斯的储物柜门，查尔斯怎么都拉不开的门应声而开，课本掉了出来，查尔斯急忙接住，碰到了艾瑞克伸出来的手。

“一会儿见。”艾瑞克拿着纸袋拐上了楼梯，查尔斯才回过神来。

糟了，他想，糟了。

接下来的一整节物理课他几乎都没有听。这没什么，他已经不知道学过多少遍这些东西了，但他上课的时候通常不会走神得像今天这么厉害。

拿物理书挡住自己的脸，查尔斯用手机点开了Facebook那个小小的图标，鬼使神差地在搜索栏里输入了“艾瑞克·兰谢尔”，点进了跳出来的主页。艾瑞克的头像是一张逆光侧脸的照片，就算点开到最大也只能看到被细密的阳光勾勒出的轮廓，查尔斯随手把照片存了下来，又往下划了划，主页里没有多少东西，看样子他不是很喜欢发状态。

最新的一条是上周，只写了很简单的一句话：“新的环境，希望能再次遇见那个人。”配的图片是学校教学楼前的空地，点开评论，查尔斯发现下面已经有很多人在排队问“那个人是谁？？”，正想看看艾瑞克有没有回复，手机一震，屏幕顶端显示有个人给他发了消息，是不认识的号码。

“Hi，查尔斯，我是艾瑞克。我问汉克要了你的号码，希望你不要生气。”后面还跟了两个笑脸的emoji。

查尔斯还没回复，瑞雯的消息就接着来了，金发女生给他发了好几个感叹号，问他艾瑞克有没有发信息，显然汉克在瑞雯面前没什么秘密。查尔斯给瑞雯回了个省略号，又切回了艾瑞克的对话框，在想要怎么回复。

还没等他想好，那行蓝色的字下面就冒出了一些气泡，过了五秒钟，艾瑞克又发来一条信息：“我已经错过了教材订购的时间，你能把二年级的书借我用一下吗？我问了一圈都没借到，汉克说你的书应该还在。”

“没问题，你可以过来拿。”

“太好了！那今天放学我在你的教室门口等你。”

查尔斯回了一个OK的表情，把艾瑞克的号码存了起来。坐在他斜后方的斯考特突然小声地清了清嗓子，他马上把屏幕熄灭了。

吸血鬼的视力没事那么好干什么！他几乎能确定斯考特此时已经把这件事告诉了瑞雯——不出所料，一分钟之后，他同时收到了两个人的短信，表示今天放学有其他安排，不和查尔斯一起回家。

于是，查尔斯一整天的课都没听进去，还不容易挨到放学，斯考特早就跑得不见人影，等他背好书包走出教室，艾瑞克已经靠在墙上，看见他就马上迎了过来。

“Hi，艾瑞克。”他们今天的对话几乎有一半都是在互相打招呼，但这已经是查尔斯第一次和一个只认识几天的人说那么多话了。他注意到艾瑞克换上了今早他刚还的衣服，想到两天前这件衣服还穿在自己身上，他脸上有些发热。

天哪，查尔斯，冷静，这没什么，你已经不是几十岁的小孩子了！

“我今天路过体育馆，他们在画壁画，弄了些颜料在我身上……还好你今天带了衣服，否则我就惨了。”艾瑞克很自然地拿过了查尔斯手里看起来很重的几本书，把它们抱在臂弯里，“你帮了我两个大忙。”

“这没什么。你在这里还习惯吗？”

“还好，就是他们真的很喜欢开派对。”

“毕竟乡下地方，能玩的东西有限……”

一路闲聊着坐上了车，艾瑞克乖乖地在副驾驶上系好了安全带。他们一路上从书聊到音乐，又聊到电影，查尔斯惊讶的发现艾瑞克竟然看过很多他喜欢的东西。

“你不会觉得那些很老套吗？”

“也许应该叫它们‘经典’。”

把教科书全部给了艾瑞克，查尔斯又把他送回了家，结果又在他家门口聊了很久，聊到汉克回来才告一段落，查尔斯明白再不走今晚大概会被瑞雯追问到崩溃，赶紧告辞溜了。

一直到查尔斯的车消失在小路尽头的拐角，艾瑞克才收回了目光。他的眼神已经没有了在查尔斯面前的笑意，而是带上了淡淡的冰冷，他抬手摸了摸自己的嘴唇，看着眼前那条弯曲的路：

“终于找到你了。”


	2. Chapter 2

3.

查尔斯已经连续很长一段时间能够在各种地方不断地遇见艾瑞克了。按理来说，二年级和三年级没什么交集，但他就是能在下课的走廊、中午的食堂、自习的图书馆与艾瑞克不期而遇，然后一起聊天、一起吃饭、一起回家。用瑞雯的话来说，“当你在意一个人的时候，他将无处不在”，但查尔斯并不觉得——好吧，也许是有一点在意。

他好像从未遇到过如此聊得来的人，毕竟作为“非人类”，他一直和所有人类刻意保持着距离。显然，艾瑞克闯进了他的安全区，而他竟然不算很讨厌。

也许是因为他的味道，虽然查尔斯没有吸他血的打算，不过……

“我觉得你可以试试，为什么不呢？”周末的下午，三个吸血鬼拉着窗帘做着血浆棒冰，夏天的温度和刺眼的阳光让他们有些吃不消，瑞雯精神不振，连她最喜欢的周末派对都不去了。

“我倒是知道有人在和人类约会，”查尔斯把血浆倒进冰格里，小心地让那些红色的液体注满小熊爪子形状的塑料格，语气笃定，“我不认为这是个好主意。”

“你看，艾瑞克会和你说任何事情，我就知道他保守不住秘密。”瑞雯露出尖牙，“汉克还给他做担保！”

“艾瑞克什么都没说。这么说你真的在和汉克约会？”放下血袋，查尔斯斜眼看着瑞雯，在椅子上坐定。

斯考特往后缩了缩，摸摸鼻子，不动声色地收起自己的手机。

“你作弊！”瑞雯有些怒气冲冲，“这是诱供！”

查尔斯并不想表现得像是一个对孩子过度保护的父亲，但他们毕竟不能像普通十八岁高中生那样恋爱。

“瑞雯……”

查尔斯想接着说什么，突兀响起的“叮咚”声打断了他，一阵熟悉的提示音传来，让三个人心里都有一种不好的预感。

他们同时收到了一封邮件，这样的同步率通常意味着没什么好事。顾不得再说瑞雯和汉克的问题，查尔斯拿出手机，点开邮件，看着发件人的署名，更加确定了这一点。

“琴·葛雷”。

他绝对不想再看见这个名字。琴已经几十年没有来过消息了，他们搬了好几次家，但是琴似乎总是有办法找到他们，这让查尔斯感到不舒服——无论他做什么，带着瑞雯和斯考特到哪里，来自那边的监视总是如影随形，无法逃脱。

沉默笼罩了房间，显然另外两个人也在看这封邮件。查尔斯用指尖滑着屏幕，好看的眉毛越皱越紧，昏暗的光线下，手机的白光照射在他脸上，让他的表情显得有些阴郁。

“她说她要过来。”关上手机，查尔斯揉揉太阳穴，叹了一口气。

对于绝大多数人来说，周末总是过得很快。但如果你有一个很想见的人，对方周末又不肯和你出来的话，那这两天可能就会比较难熬了。

汉克·麦考伊就是如此。他和同一个学习小组的瑞雯刚开始约会不久，而瑞雯这个周末又只想待在家里，他才不管别人怎么想，他只希望周五过后马上就是周一。特别是他那个喜欢独来独往的舍友罗根·豪利特有了新的恋人，常常夜不归宿，又总是在他面前炫耀他“命定的Omega”是多么可爱。

瑞雯除了有些时候有点凶，也很可爱啊！汉克忿忿地想。

还好另一个新搬进来的转学生似乎能理解自己的想法：查尔斯·泽维尔是个比瑞雯还不爱出门的人。任谁都看得出来艾瑞克·兰谢尔在追查尔斯，他像是装了追踪器一样，总是能出现在查尔斯周围——当然，那些看似不经意的巧遇是瑞雯想办法弄来了查尔斯课表的结果。

他们甚至有一个讨论组，专门用来分享查尔斯的行程。汉克对信息科技之类的东西很擅长，他甚至能侵入停车场的摄像头，好确定查尔斯今天有没有开车上学……阿门，他发誓这只是出于对朋友恋情的支持，绝对不会做什么坏事。

而这一切，主角查尔斯都一无所知。

他像往常一样上课下课，上个周末收到的邮件让他几天都有些心不在焉，就连和艾瑞克聊天都没办法集中精神。

琴发那封邮件不为征求意见，而只是一个通知，因为她知道查尔斯不会欢迎她。毕竟她是斯考特的转化者，当年的事情也留下了很多问题，要说查尔斯最不想见到什么人，那琴一定榜上有名。

这让他感觉脑袋要炸开了。

“你精神不太好。”

中午，艾瑞克依旧跑来和查尔斯一起吃饭，他们一向是面对面坐，艾瑞克似乎很喜欢从对面盯着查尔斯看。

平时这时候他们都能说上不少话，但今天查尔斯一直低头在拿叉子戳盘子里的土豆，又不吃它们，只是把它们都捣成土豆泥。艾瑞克向前伸出手，轻轻拨了拨他额头前的棕色碎发，淡灰色的眼睛里满是担心。

“嗯……可能是天气太热了。”查尔斯并不排斥艾瑞克略显亲密的动作，他抬起头，艾瑞克顿了一下，若有若无的碰了一下他的脸，突然扯了一个有些恶作剧的笑容。

“我们下午逃课吧。”

“啊？”查尔斯觉得自己没有听清。

“逃课，我带你去一个地方。”狡黠地对坐在对面的Omega眨眨眼，艾瑞克直接俯身捞起了查尔斯的书包甩到肩上，“我的秘密基地。”

查尔斯从不知道这座小镇还有这样的地方。

长满青草的河堤，淡淡的泥土味，清澈的河水反射着阳光，稍微有些晃眼，一股清凉的气息扑面而来。

知道查尔斯不喜欢太热，艾瑞克沿着河边找了一棵树，也不在意到底会不会弄脏衣服，就这么摊开长腿躺了下来。还用手拍了拍身侧的空位，歪歪头，示意查尔斯坐下。

“真亏你能找到这里。”吸血鬼讨厌下午的太阳，但是清爽又带有水汽的风让查尔斯感觉也不坏。他往艾瑞克身边靠了靠，用手肘撑着身体半躺下，随手扯了一根草绕着手指。

艾瑞克抬手卷了卷自己的头发，半眯着眼睛：“我上次迷路的时候发现的。初来乍到手机又没电，绕来绕去就绕这里来了，最后是路过的巡警送我回的家。”

查尔斯想象着汉克看到警车把艾瑞克送回家的情景，轻轻笑出了声。琴的邮件带给他的烦躁好像减轻了一些，斑驳的树影覆在他的脸上，让他的蓝眼睛几乎接近透明。

他已经很久没有这样放松过了。

起身摘了一片树叶，查尔斯张开嘴唇，就着叶片吹起了悠扬的调子。曲调混着淡淡的水声，艾瑞克偏头看着查尔斯的侧脸，时间仿佛在这一刻停下了脚步。

他突然直起了身，伸手也想去摘叶子，却一个晃神，被粗糙的树枝划伤了手指，伤口不深不浅，血珠马上从指尖渗了出来。

“啧。”艾瑞克甩甩手，在口袋里掏了掏，才发现今天没带纸巾。

查尔斯猛地顿住了。这么一个小伤口，空气里的血腥味其实淡得根本就闻不见——但是对于一个一直只喝人造血浆的吸血鬼来说，这股味道充满了致命的诱惑力——更别说查尔斯对艾瑞克的血一直都有隐秘的渴望。

吸血鬼的蓝色眼睛透出隐隐的红光，瞳孔变成了不易察觉的细线，他全身都开始发热。

想要……

查尔斯没想到艾瑞克血的味道会那么好闻，他今早才喝过血浆，不应该会觉得饿。但是此时从身体深处涌起的欲望正逐渐接管他的理智，就像一个一直只吃压缩饼干的人突然看到了最爱吃的美食，在他反应过来之前，他已经一把抓住了艾瑞克的手。

“查尔斯……？”

艾瑞克吓了一跳。Omega正无意识的释放着信息素，那是一种很复杂的味道，青草的清香混着甜甜的血腥味，和河堤边的气味混杂在一起，让刚才还清淡闲适的气氛一转，变为了充满了隐忍意乱情迷的暧昧。

吸血鬼的眼神变得迷离，眼里本来像风平浪静海面一般的蓝色突然变成了深海里波涛汹涌的漩涡，眼角已经带上水汽。

指尖的血颤颤巍巍地快要落下，查尔斯舔了舔嘴唇，小巧的红色舌头让艾瑞克的喉结跟着动了一动。他伸出舌头轻轻把血珠卷走，随即急切地含住了艾瑞克的手指，吮吸着骨节分明又修长的指节，发出轻轻的吞咽声。

Alpha眼神动了动，眸子沉了下来，用指腹扫过查尔斯的口腔，感受着湿润的高热，在他嘴里慢慢搅动，吸血鬼来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角流下。

“呜……嗯……”

Alpha信息素的味道开始变得浓重，查尔斯趴到了艾瑞克身上，形成把他扑倒的姿势，后者抬起膝盖，挤进他两腿之间，又把手指撤了出来。Omega好像还没有满足，发出不满的喘息，往前蹭了蹭，两人的鼻尖几乎要碰到一起，能清晰地感知到对方的气息。艾瑞克把指尖渗出的血抹到了自己嘴唇上，用另一只手抚上查尔斯的脸。

空气中流动的暧昧气息已经要满溢出来，查尔斯被从未尝过的血腥味——或许还有那淡淡的铁锈味所诱惑，贴了过去，毫不犹豫就吻上了面前的人，甚至伸出舌头去舔他嘴唇上血。艾瑞克吸了一口气，猛地按住查尔斯的后脑，把他拥在怀里，张开嘴，与他唇舌缠绕，这个吻带着血腥的味道，有一种别样的情色意味。

一直到查尔斯肺里的空气都快被这个吻压榨光，他才回过神来。愣了一下，吸血鬼突然反应过来现在的状况，马上直起了身，艾瑞克在他要往后跌倒的前一秒拉住了他。

“我……你……”

查尔斯已经很久没有那么惊慌过了。他摸了摸被亲的有些红肿的嘴唇，大脑开始宕机——自己干了什么？艾瑞克血的味道还留在唇齿间，两人间涌动着一种说不清的气氛，被拉住的手臂上传来Alpha手掌细密的温度。

“查尔斯……”

艾瑞克的声音低沉沙哑，呆住的吸血鬼突然回过神来，做了一件自己都没想到的事：他抽回手，就这么把艾瑞克丢在了阳光明媚的树下，直接落荒而逃。

4.

所有人都知道查尔斯和艾瑞克之间一定发生了什么。

从某天开始，他们突然不再说话了——说不说话也许不太贴切，艾瑞克依然每天对查尔斯围追堵截，但是查尔斯不再和这个二年级的转校生一起活动，总是下课之后就匆匆离开。

他知道这不是一个好主意，但他就是没办法像以前那样面对艾瑞克。

他们接吻了！天啊，查尔斯现在想起那个吻都还脸上发热。他做吸血鬼不是一年两年，但被血腥味搅到意乱情迷，忍不住要去尝一尝还是头一次。

一定是即将要到来的发情期惹得祸。Alpha的信息素和血的味道让他头脑发昏，而他唯一能做的似乎就是远离那个让他失常的源头，连琴都被他暂时抛到了脑后。

“你的小男友好像又来了。”

度过了混乱的一周，查尔斯收拾着书包，这周最后一节课是实验课，他打算下课后直接从实验室溜走，必须把书包带上。坐在他前桌的Omega偏头看了看窗外，发现艾瑞克正走过楼前的空地，二年级不在这栋楼上课，那个Alpha来这里只会有一个目的：找查尔斯。

查尔斯听到这句话，手上的动作顿了一顿。

“他不是我男友！”一直过于白皙的脸颊染上一点可疑的红晕，查尔斯直接把书包塞到了前面的Omega手上，准备在艾瑞克到来之前逃跑，“帮我装一下剩下的书，我欠你一次。”

“嘿……嘿！”

那个Omega看着查尔斯慌慌张张溜走的背影，小声嘀咕了一句：“他有什么不好，你是第一次谈恋爱吗？”，但还是站了起来，打算帮他把桌上的东西装进包里。没想到手一动，一个玻璃瓶子从打开的拉链里滚了出来，传来一阵不祥的声响。

那是查尔斯的抑制剂瓶子，在地上碎成了碎片。

“呃……”瓶子还未开封，看来是查尔斯为了预防发情期的造访才带在身边的。Omega摸了摸鼻尖，同样的性别让他深知发情期没有抑制剂的严重性，他从自己桌里掏出一瓶一模一样的未开封抑制剂，放进了查尔斯的书包。

我真是太贴心了，他想。

周五的夜晚再一次如期而至，不过这次查尔斯有些心神不宁。

虽然防晒霜让他们能在阳光下自由活动，但吸血鬼还是喜欢夜晚的。他们天生就属于诡谲的暗夜，属于隐约的月光，黑暗包裹下的世界是他们的主场——而查尔斯现在却躺在床上，手上的书翻了又翻，一个小时都没有看完一页。

他和艾瑞克遇见的那天也是一个周五。

猛地坐起身来，查尔斯揉了揉自己的头发，开始认真地思考是不是太久没有喝过人血，对于血液有些欲求不满。

也许该去医院偷点血袋。他又把自己摔回床上，盯着天花板发了一会儿呆，突然听到窗子那边有些动静。

他等了两秒钟，同样的声响再次传来，这次他确定那是小石子打在窗户玻璃上的声音。翻身下床，查尔斯皱着眉头推开窗户，看见那个罪魁祸首站在院子里，手上举着什么东西。

艾瑞克拿着纸板做成的牌子，上面用在黑暗中会发光的荧光笔画着一只耸拉着耳朵的小狗。看到查尔斯出现在窗口，艾瑞克指指牌子，又指指自己，做了一个委屈的表情。

然后他又把手上的牌子放下，拿起脚边的另一块，上面是一只小猫坐到了小狗旁边，小狗竖起耳朵，显得精神百倍。他指指那只猫，又看着查尔斯，掏出手机发了一条信息。

“想见你。”

吸血鬼看了看手机上的几个字，在大脑反应过来之前就飞奔下了楼。斯考特在房间里听着重金属，瑞雯也不在，没人听到他急切的脚步声，查尔斯打开门，艾瑞克正笑着站在门口。

“你……想进来吗？”

多日以来的第一句话，查尔斯觉得他的舌头差点打结。

“我更想出去走走，”艾瑞克做了一个绅士的邀请动作，“也许我可以有幸请你去后院的树林边？”

这栋房子的后院再往前走，有一个小小的树林，与后院之间有一段篱笆隔开。查尔斯挺喜欢那个地方，阴凉又安静，在月色明亮的夜晚又有一种别样的清幽。

他跟着艾瑞克来到后院，一路上两人都没有再说话。直到艾瑞克背靠在篱笆上不打算再走，查尔斯才再次小声开口：“我很抱歉。”

“是对那天亲了我抱歉，还是对亲了我之后又跑掉抱歉，或者是对这几天都没有理我抱歉？”艾瑞克用一种玩笑的语气反问道，挪挪身子，靠近了查尔斯，“如果是第一件事的话，我还可以再来几次。”

“我不是……”

“你总不能说那是一个意外吧？”低下了头，艾瑞克的语气变得很轻，“我想你应该知道——”

“我喜欢你，查尔斯。”

吸血鬼被这记直球打得有些懵。这么多年他不是没有被其他人示过爱，隐晦的或者是直白的——但是他从没试过在这样的情况下——

查尔斯甚至没有像以前一样第一时间拒绝。艾瑞克的气息离他越来越近，轻柔又炽热的气息喷在他脸上，他居然有些不敢看这个比自己小了不知道多少岁的人类的眼睛，他只能盯着地面，好像突然对地上的一块碎石产生了莫大的兴趣。

“如果我说想当你的男朋友，你会说不吗？”

艾瑞克的唇离他只有一厘米的距离，查尔斯觉得自己应该偏过头或是推开他……但是今夜的月色实在太过清澈，他只能闭上了眼睛。

和第一个吻不同，这次没有情迷的暧昧和难耐的喘息，只有温柔又有力的触碰。艾瑞克吻了他，轻轻碰着他的唇瓣，缺少了血腥味刺激着感官，查尔斯反而能更加清晰的感受到亲吻的温度，他甚至做出了小小的回应。

如果说上次还能勉强归罪于吸血鬼对于血液无法抑制的渴望，这一次，查尔斯再也找不出其他借口。就在这一瞬间，他发誓他暂时忘记了自己是非人异类，也暂时忘记了他给自己定下的规矩，只有这个吻像是羽毛拂过心间。

艾瑞克扶住他的肩膀，一用力，把查尔斯禁锢在双臂和树篱之间，抬起头，查尔斯看到他淡灰色的眼睛里有自己的倒影。

就在艾瑞克从他的后脖颈一路抚上他的耳垂的时候，一阵手机铃声打破了此刻静谧又温情的气氛，突兀的铃声回荡在两人耳畔，像催命一般一直响。

查尔斯只好从牛仔裤的背后拿出手机，上面显示着斯考特的号码。用一只手撑着艾瑞克靠过来的胸膛，他艰难地按下接听键。

“Hello？”

“你去哪儿了？”查尔斯从未听到过斯考特如此焦急的声音，好像他此时正躲在初升太阳的阴影下，还没有涂防晒霜。

但他听到接下来的一句话，觉得这比那还要糟上一万倍。他突然又被拉回了冰冷的现实，刚才略带旖旎的气氛仿佛从未存在过。

“——琴到了。”


	3. Chapter 3

5.

查尔斯很少想起以前的事情。与人类不同，吸血鬼拥有太多的时间和经历、相遇和离别，他们让记忆长河不至于决堤的第一要素就是：遗忘。

但是就算过了几十年，他还是能记得那天夜晚——甚至那时候带着雾气的月光，黑压压的云层，压抑的让人喘不过气的暴雨，都还留在他的记忆里。

那是吸血鬼生存环境相当糟糕的一段时间。人造血浆还未普及，大多数吸血鬼只能自己捕猎，而人类已经不再是弱小的小可怜，他们发明了很多武器，社区系统也逐渐完善，单打独斗的吸血鬼很难像以前那样轻松捕获到独居的人类，就连捕猎动物都不再容易。

虽然在体能及恢复力方面血族仍然是比人类要优越得多的种族，但他们依然过得非常艰难。很多同类选择聚居在一起，由强大的吸血鬼带领，渐渐形成了几个聚集地，查尔斯和琴所在的“X学院”就位列其中。大量血族的聚集也引来了新的麻烦，吸血鬼猎人越来越容易找到他们，小的聚居地很快被消灭，X学院成为了仅存的几个之一。

生存空间被压缩的焦躁让他们开始报复性的猎杀人类，好像这样就能让他们回到昔日的辉煌之中：贫民窟的孤儿一般会成为首选的目标，他们弱小且能轻易捕获，失踪之后很少会有人来寻找，甚至不会被发现，几乎没人在意他们的死活。

查尔斯就是在那时候遇到瑞雯和斯考特的。

那天晚上雨很大，是一个捕猎的好天气。查尔斯向来不喜欢这样非必要的捕猎活动，通常都不参加，琴常常嘲笑他有“可悲的仁慈”，查尔斯也不想和她争辩。但那天的血腥味实在太浓，连雨水都冲刷不掉，等他下楼去看的时候，十几具尸体被抛弃在雨中，蜿蜒的水流汇聚成一条条红色的小溪，就连他心里都跟着一颤。

太多了，他们根本就不需要那么多血。血族们在雨中狂欢，他们喝不下的血被雨水带走，这不是为了生存的捕猎，而只是单纯为了满足扭曲欲望的屠杀，那些外表和他看起来差不多的、还未长大的孩子们眼睛无神的望着他，琴手里抓着一个嘴唇青紫的十几岁男孩，尖牙正刺破皮肤。

这是查尔斯第一次对同族人出手。他是一个强大的吸血鬼，平时温柔儒雅、看起来年龄不大的外表让很多人忘记了他有多么可怕——这个充满血色的夜晚让他们想起了这一点。

那天，活下来的孩子只有两个，他们的适应性让他们在当天被转化成了血族。一个是在混乱中不知道被谁咬了的瑞雯，另一个就是琴手上的斯考特。查尔斯带走了他们，放弃了一切在X学院的权利，并且再也得不到任何一个聚集地的援助和保护，所有人都以为查尔斯带着两个刚转化的血族活不了多久，他一个人要负担三个人的血液，还要逃避猎人的追捕……他们显然低估了他。

几十年过去，对于人类来说几乎是他们的一生，很多事情都随着时间飘散，但对于查尔斯来说，往事的幽灵还在缠绕着他。

此刻，琴正坐在他家的客厅里，岁月并没有在她脸上留下任何痕迹。如果说查尔斯在外表上已经很接近普通人类，那琴就是在人群里最出挑的那一种类型。当然，她不需要像查尔斯一样为了生存混进人类之中，就算在X学院里她也是拥有顶级资源的少数血族之一，她依然有着耀眼的红发和红艳的嘴唇，眉形锋利，淡色的眼睛正打量着这间不大的屋子。

斯考特在查尔斯回家之后就躲到了二楼，瑞雯急匆匆的赶回来在二楼陪着他。这不能怪斯考特，查尔斯并没有向他们隐瞒事情的经过，直接面对自己的转化者不是一件容易的事情。

这并不是什么激动人心的重逢，僵硬的空气横亘在两人之间，查尔斯靠在厨房的桌边，过了好一会儿才开口：“你来干什么？”

琴站了起来，好像在确认环境一般从客厅一头走到另一头，细长的指尖划过贴着有些老旧墙纸的墙壁：“你们就住这里？”

“没错。”查尔斯语气淡淡，没有看她，“我觉得很舒服。”

随手拿起门边靠着的纸板，看着上面用荧光笔画着的猫猫狗狗，琴挑了挑眉毛，随手把它们扔进了垃圾桶：“平静的生活不会一直持续，查尔斯。”今夜第一次叫了这个久未说出口的名字，她又坐回了沙发上，“他快要进入沉睡期了。”

没有停顿，她好像在说一件理所当然的事情：“我们需要你。”

查尔斯简短的笑了一声，抱起双臂：“需要我？”

“你很强大。是他给了你初拥，作为他直系的被转化者之一，你拥有大部分血族没有的力量。”琴的语气没有起伏，这让查尔斯觉得有些可笑，“你知道在他沉睡的时候会发生什么吧？狼人和吸血鬼猎人会趁这个机会大举进攻，没有他的震慑，他们不会手下留情，很多弱小的血族都无法活下来。”

“——你对人类尚且有怜悯之心，现在不是同族内讧的时候。”

“这不是同族内讧，我只是不想再和你们一起了而已。”查尔斯别过头，长长的睫毛垂了下来，手指有节奏的敲击着自己的胳膊。

屋内再一次沉默了下来，琴没再坚持，只是站起了身：“我会暂时留在这个镇上。”

查尔斯没有动，轻轻的关门声传来，他突然长长地叹了一口气，抓着胳膊的指节已经发白。

勉强整理了一下情绪，查尔斯上了楼，打算去安慰一下斯考特，他见到琴一定不好受。悄悄扭开斯考特的房门，查尔斯做好了借自己怀抱给他靠一靠的准备，却看到他和瑞雯一起坐在小电视前的懒人沙发上……看电视剧。

“嘿，查尔斯，聊完了？”瑞雯嘴里嚼着一块血饼干，有些口齿不清，“她走了吧？”

“……走了。”

斯考特耸耸肩：“那就好，我还想下去玩游戏呢。”见查尔斯还想说什么，他抬起手做了一个“停”的手势，拿起旁边的血袋放进嘴里，“我没事。大概有点像见到从未见面的老妈的感觉——但我真的没事，查尔斯。”

“她还是你老妈，”瑞雯在一边嘀咕，“我连是谁咬的我都不知道。”

查尔斯突然意识到这两个孩子已经与那时候不同了，他们也许是在用自己的方式支持着他。虽然外表年龄看起来相差无几，在漫长的相处中，他的确是总扮演照顾人角色的那一个。

这样的感知让他心情有些复杂——欣慰或者失落——但他只是挤到了那张不大的沙发上，开始和另外两个人一起看起了无聊的电视剧。

琴的到来并没有毁掉查尔斯的整个周末，久违的“家庭之夜”反而让他有些开心，但这件事还是在他心里压上了一块石头。

他曾经发誓自己绝不屈服于血族的原始欲望，也绝不再和捕猎无度的同族来往。但无法忽视的是，还有许多像瑞雯和斯考特这样的转化者，很难得到吸血鬼聚居地的保护，如果对血族的大规模猎杀再次开始，他们将会是第一批牺牲品。

如果他们必须要离开……每次查尔斯一动这个念头，心里就会有一个小小的声音表示反对。

艾瑞克怎么办？

他那么热情、友善、讨人喜欢，原谅他用这些形容词形容他——在黑暗中独行惯了的查尔斯一直浑浑噩噩，离开X学院之后又为了带在身边的两个转化者不得不小心谨慎，这好像是他第一次把“第三个人”纳入考虑的范围。

正是天气开始转凉之前最酷热的时候，查尔斯感觉自己的脑袋都要被融化了，他趴在床上，全身酸软无力。

该死的夏天。

他脑中千头万绪，丝毫没发现房门已经被轻轻打开，被他翻来覆去想着的那个人此刻抱着胳膊靠在门框上，正笑着看着他。

就这么看了查尔斯一会儿，艾瑞克最终还是清了清嗓子：“可以让我进来吗？”

“我的天，你什么时候……”查尔斯从床上跳起来，拉了拉自己的睡衣，褐色的头发有一缕翘在头顶，“谁给你开的大门？”

没听到想要的回答，艾瑞克干脆直接走了进来，把手里拿着的东西放到桌上，“瑞雯。她和汉克要去镇上新开的酒吧，老板是一个小个子，好像很有趣。”

“你可以先给我发信息。”空气中有淡淡的铁锈味，查尔斯吸吸鼻子，往后靠了靠，“你来干什么？”

“问问你家那个烦人的亲戚走了没有……当然不是。查尔斯，你别装傻。”

猛然靠近的气息让吸血鬼脚下有些不稳，讨厌的热度让他的行动变得迟钝，感官却成倍放大。

“昨天的问题我还没有得到答案。”

把查尔斯逼到桌角，艾瑞克将他卡在自己双臂和桌子之间，查尔斯的手指反扣着桌沿，根本不敢抬起头来。

“不过——就算还不是你男朋友，也是可以一起听这个的吧？”从查尔斯背后拿起了刚才放在上面的东西，艾瑞克没有想象中的咄咄逼人，而是拿着它在吸血鬼眼前晃了晃，那是查尔斯一直在找的一张黑胶唱片。

这张唱片很难找，他只在闲聊的时候提过一次。

没想到就被眼前的人记住了。

一股说不清道不明的热量从脚底窜起，查尔斯心里一惊，猛地闭上了眼睛，把艾瑞克推开，颤抖着从地上的书包里掏出一个玻璃瓶，看也不看就倒了好几颗在嘴里。

房间里像爆炸一样突然充满了他信息素的味道。这两天查尔斯要考虑的事情实在太多，以至于他完全忘了自己的发情期将要到来，直到刚才那股熟悉的热流袭击了他的腺体，他才反应过来浑身乏力不只是因为烦人的阳光。

热浪一阵一阵的向他袭来，像是要惩罚他对自己身体的漠不关心，这次热潮比以往任何一次都要猛烈。查尔斯扶着墙，用快要哭出来的声音说道：“艾瑞克，你……出去，等抑制剂起效了再……”

身体越来越热，吞下去的抑制剂完全没有作用，这让他想起人类抑制剂第一次失效的那次。

不可能……他一直准备的是血族专用的……

糟了。这是在被无法压抑的结合热吞噬之前，查尔斯的最后一个念头。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章一辆小小的车，应该没啥需要预警的

6.

查尔斯很久都没有完全发情了。情热对他来说更像是每个月定时造访的感冒，只要按时吃药就能安稳度过，在漫长的生命中，情欲已经退化成了发情前期一点小小的躁动，他已经不会被难耐的结合热所支配。

但此刻，和一个Alpha——还是一个有感觉的Alpha共处一室，信息素不受他控制的从腺体中不断溢出，纠缠着艾瑞克的铁锈味，像是要拼命地诱惑Alpha和他交合，查尔斯甚至能感到自己双腿间流下的东西。

艾瑞克深吸一口气，但他只是轻轻把已经快要跪下去的Omega抱起来，在他耳边问：“你要我做什么，查尔斯？”

“要……”

最后一丝理智告诉查尔斯应该要让他马上离开，但他的腿已经不由自主地夹住了艾瑞克的大腿根，用前面半勃的东西去磨蹭身前的人。睡裤的布料束缚着他，每次磨蹭都会擦过前端的小眼，能稍微缓解一些要把他逼疯的燥热，他无意识地用嘴唇摩挲着Alpha的脖子，寻求着他后颈的信息素。

艾瑞克缓缓挺着腰，他腿间的鼓包贴着查尔斯的大腿，往前顶了顶，收获了一声难耐的喘息。

“要吗？”

“呜……”

弱点被若有若无的顶弄，查尔斯的睡裤已经完全支起帐篷，腿间还有一个硬硬的东西顶来顶去，他把头埋在Alpha的颈窝里，微微点了点。

刚刚还架着查尔斯的手绕到了前面，单手解开睡裤的松紧带，艾瑞克的手掌整个包裹住了硬得流水的性器，手指隔着内裤浅浅戳刺着下面已经一片滑腻的细缝。

“呃啊……嗯……”

查尔斯无法咬住自己的嘴唇，他只能就着艾瑞克手的动作摆动着腰，用他的手掌挤压涌出蜜液的缝隙，让柱身在他的手指间摩擦——简直就像在用他的手替自己进行自慰。

艾瑞克的手轻轻动作，从内裤边缘探了进去，另一只手干脆地脱下了查尔斯的睡裤，又从他背后绕了过去，捏了捏吸血鬼饱满的臀瓣。

“你还没有回答昨天的问题。”

“什……啊！”

身前的手指突然侵入了密道，已经准备好交合的器官毫不费力的把它吞了进去，后面的手指也没闲着，一前一后交替模拟着插入的动作，让查尔斯有一种被前后夹击的错觉。

“我可以当你的男朋友吗？”性感又沙哑的气息喷在他耳畔，艾瑞克把查尔斯下体的唯一一块布料也脱了下来，用性器顶着他的囊袋，“说‘是’，我就给你。”

这个问题好像拉回了查尔斯一点神志，他勉强直起身，蓝色的眼睛充满水汽：“你……嗯……在这种时候说这个……呜……慢点……！”

艾瑞克干脆停下了手上的动作，撤出一根手指，解开自己的皮带，掏出硬起来的器官，用前端在查尔斯大腿根部磨了磨，留下一点黏黏的水渍。

“我还等着你的答案呢。”轻轻啃咬着查尔斯的脖颈，艾瑞克用信息素逼迫着怀里的Omega，在他忍不住要自己动腰的时候按住了他的尾椎。

体内插着的那根手指只是又轻又浅的戳弄，完全没有办法缓解查尔斯的情热，只是让他越来越不满足。下身被完全固定住，Alpha的性器暗示意味十足的插进了他两腿之间，另外一只可恶的手又摸上了他的胸膛，拉扯着小小的乳粒，这样缓慢的折磨快要把查尔斯逼出眼泪来。

见查尔斯紧咬着嘴唇不肯开口，艾瑞克把最后一根手指也拿了出来，扶着自己的器官，在已经湿到不行的入口处打着转，让前端进去一点，入口处的软肉立马包裹了上来，让Alpha发出一声低沉的叹息。

好像被这声叹息彻底刺激，查尔斯的密道涌出更多热液，甚至顺着大腿流了下来，他颤颤的开口：“好……呜！”

没有接话，艾瑞克用身体给予了回应，体内渐渐被侵入的感觉让查尔斯整个人发蒙，更别说站立进入的姿势让他的密道更加紧致。缓慢插入的过程令他眼前一阵发白，大腿根已经绷得紧紧的，一阵阵地颤栗，不断流出的蜜液滴在了地板上，越来越多、越来越快，直到完全的结合，那些液体已经在地上留下了一小滩水渍。

仅仅因为插入，他里面好像就已经高潮了。

艾瑞克抱起他，直接压在了床上，久未经历过结合热的Omega连脚趾都因为快感而蜷了起来，所有的感官汇集到下腹，查尔斯意识模糊的套弄着自己的前端，渗出的体液已经抹得两人肚子之间到处都是，密缝里酸麻的感觉让他觉得又胀又痒，丝毫没有注意到身上的Alpha也已经被他无意识夹了又夹的内壁绞得眉头紧皱。

“想……想射了……”

内里被摩擦的吸血鬼像一只还未饕足的猫，他甚至仰起头讨好地舔了舔艾瑞克的胸膛，带着信息素味道的汗珠让他加快了手上的动作，夹紧了屁股，仿佛在催促Alpha动快一些。

“嗯呜……哈、啊……快要……”

被操浪了的吸血鬼再也忍不住声音，这些轻轻的呻吟差点让Alpha就这么卡在查尔斯体内成结。一把拨开查尔斯握住自己的手，艾瑞克紧握住那根在爆发边缘的性器狠狠蹂躏，不一会儿就让查尔斯尖叫着射了出来。射精高潮后的内壁绞的更紧了，他重重冲刺了几下，在精关失守的前一秒退了出来，把白浊的液体尽数射在了Omega胸前，甚至有一些溅到了他唇边。

查尔斯好像没反应过来那是什么，还伸出舌头舔了舔。房间里的高热没有褪去，这次吸血鬼的发情期来得太过凶猛，被压抑许久的情欲好像吞噬了他所有的理智，查尔斯直接坐了起来，勾过艾瑞克的脖子吻了过去。

唇舌交缠的水声回荡在两人耳畔，查尔斯仿佛是要再一次挑起Alpha的欲望一般用舌头碰着艾瑞克的口腔壁，他其实用不着这么做——艾瑞克慢慢压倒了他，侧躺着与他接吻，手不断抚摸着他的身体，蹭着查尔斯大腿的性器已经又有了抬头的趋势。

就着接吻的姿势把两人所有的衣服都脱了下来，艾瑞克再一次打开查尔斯的双腿。

查尔斯简直要记不清他们到底做了几次。没了第一次的急躁，艾瑞克后来好像发现了什么乐趣，每次都要自己带上哭腔求饶才会让他高潮，这让他腰酸背疼。

第二天早上醒来的时候，他不但几乎下不了床，肚子还很饿——他们竟然没吃饭整整做了一个下午和大半个晚上！

艾瑞克已经不见了踪影，床头留着纸条，写着他去买点吃的，因为查尔斯家的冰箱装满了冰冻桑葚汁，连一点像样的菜都没有。

查尔斯迷迷糊糊地扶着腰下楼喝了一袋血浆，打算等艾瑞克回来再和他吃一点人类的食物，但他一直等到下午，艾瑞克都毫无消息。

不管是短信还是电话都石沉大海，最后甚至关了机，查尔斯一遍一遍的打着无法接通的号码，直接开车去了汉克家。

“昨天半夜我送瑞雯回去之后就在家，艾瑞克一直没有回来。”彻夜狂欢的少年人显然还没有完全清醒，“你和他……？”

“如果他回来了，让他联系我。”

然而，查尔斯惴惴不安的等了整整一个周末，艾瑞克就像人间蒸发了一样，他们甚至没有办法报警，因为谁也不认识他的父母。

他害怕艾瑞克出什么意外，但是小镇依旧平静，没人发现尸体，他甚至怀疑是不是琴得到了什么消息，想用艾瑞克来威胁他——如果是这样，琴一定会第一时间找到自己说清诉求，那他至少能知道艾瑞克还是安全的。

好不容易挨到周一，查尔斯却得到了一个听起来匪夷所思的消息：艾瑞克的父母已经为他办了退学，这个突然出现的转学生又突然消失了，放在汉克家的东西也有搬家公司来搬走。到了这个时候，他才不得不承认，没有迫不得已，没有意外，那个Alpha就是这么丢下自己消失了，在他们上床又逼着自己当他男朋友的第二天，他的信息素味道还留在自己身上。

一切就像一个恶劣至极的玩笑。

也许等查尔斯冷静下来，他就能想明白这中间很多不合理的地方，但此刻，像是被抓住气管的窒息感让他无法思考。

他不知道原来吸血鬼早已不会激烈跳动的心脏也会有“心痛”的感觉。瑞雯说他也许是身不由己，但一个高中生有什么身不由己是一条短信都不能发的呢？

那张黑胶唱片被他收到了书柜的最底层。他本来打算丢掉它，但好几次走到垃圾桶前，又下不了手。

没事，他想，没事。血族最不缺的就是时间，就像那天他们突然相遇一样，总有一天，他也会把他再次忘却。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从这里开始好像脱离了“高中生”谈恋爱的范畴……  
将要进入比较纠结的部分

7.

艾瑞克已经消失了好几天。这个来去都引起了一阵话题的转学生终于不再是他们课余八卦的中心，镇上热闹的酒吧、有人买了新车、哪对情侣分手又复合……年轻人的世界总是变化得很快。

查尔斯的生活好像和遇到他之前并没有什么不同，在人类眼里，这不过是失个恋——谁还没心碎过呢？像查尔斯那么好看的Omega，想和他交往的人不计其数，这没什么大不了。

这个年纪的所谓喜欢，本就不长久。

瑞文和斯考特再也没在他面前提过那个的名字，连带着汉克也被禁声，这样心照不宣的体贴让查尔斯松了一口气。他实在无法告诉他们，自己其实会偷偷搜索艾瑞克的主页，上面除了那条好像意有所指的状态再也没有更新，他希望上面有新的状态，又好像不希望。

查尔斯不明白艾瑞克为什么会消失。如果是因为自己被抓走了，为何至今没有任何人联系他？如果是他自己想走，为何又留下那张纸条？还有从未露面又帮他办好退学手续的父母、再也无法拨通的号码……查尔斯此时才发现，他一点也不了解艾瑞克·兰谢尔。

最初的愤怒和伤心之后，不解和焦虑又接踵而来，查尔斯从来没有在那么短的时间内有过那么多情绪。

这些疑问纠缠着他，他反复回忆相处的每一个细节，想找到一些蛛丝马迹。那些温柔的触碰、迷人的笑脸、聊不完的话题，他是一个突然的闯入者，查尔斯几乎能记起他们说的每一句话，但就是找不到出口。

或许时间才是那个出口，又或许时间久了，他也就不再需要出口。

这样的日子并没有持续多久，这个有史以来拥有最严重的事件不过是有学生在半夜偷溜进学校涂鸦的乡下中学突然出名了——不是因为什么好事。

有一个女生死在了图书馆后的树林里，死因是枪伤，一枪毙命，这简直让整个小镇炸开了锅。那个叫萨尔瓦多的女孩就是那种最普通的学生：普通的相貌，普通的成绩，普通的社交圈子，普通得和小镇里所有人一样。

查尔斯到学校的时候，整个图书馆已经被围观的人围得水泄不通，黄色的胶带封满了空地，他看见琴戴着墨镜混在人群中，对他点了点头，转身走进了教学楼僻静的阴影处。

他只能跟了上去，教学楼的背面人迹罕至，更别说现在所有人的注意力都在别处，阴影中只有他们两个人。

琴一言不发，只是向查尔斯伸出手，摊开手掌，里面是一颗银质子弹。

“我在警察来之前捡走了这个。”她说，一直锋利的眼神带上了一些疲惫，“萨尔瓦多是吸血鬼，查尔斯。”

“她是……？”查尔斯皱着眉头，“我怎么不知道？”

琴把那颗子弹收了起来，将一头红色的头发拢到脑后：“你当然不知道。你的所有行踪都在X学院的掌控之下，她——”

“你们在监视我们。”

“当然，查尔斯。你总不能指望他放你在外面乱跑。”感到查尔斯的怒气，琴的眼睛透出隐隐红光，这无疑是对他的警告，“这不是你现在该关心的事情，他们已经开始出手了。萨尔瓦多死了，你以为他们会不知道你们也是吸血鬼吗？这不过是一个挑衅。”

“我们来之前仔细调查过，这里没有猎人。”查尔斯脑袋飞快的转着，一个可怕的想法从他的心底浮现出来，“除非……”

“除非是在你们之后突然出现在镇里的人。”

看着查尔斯的脸色迅速变得更加灰白，琴没有给他任何喘息的时间，接着说了下去：“不论你愿不愿意，战争都将要开始，你们不可能置身事外。而且——”

她顿了一顿，第一次对将要说的话有些犹豫。

“他已经在来的路上了。”

和大城市的灯红酒绿不同，工作日的白天，镇上的酒吧非常冷清，整个大厅里只有一个客人。

这是一家非常新的酒吧，桌椅都还没有被醉酒的客人们弄出划痕，杯子也都还完整，没有裂缝和缺口。艾瑞克·兰谢尔正拿着一杯威士忌，里面的圆形冰块轻轻碰着玻璃杯壁，发出一点点声响。

高中生不应该喝威士忌。脸上退去了那些令人着迷的笑意，他身上散发着一股与年龄丝毫不衬的沉稳和冷漠，薄薄的嘴唇和微微上挑的眉毛不带感情，要不是他的手指在滑动手机，简直要让人以为那是一个被放在这里的仿生人。

他根本没有离开小镇。细细抿了一会儿手中的酒，艾瑞克站起身来轻车熟路地进了吧台，把吧台上凌乱的酒瓶以一种特别的顺序放在酒柜上，旁边的暗门应声而开，他侧身走了进去。

暗门里别有洞天，一排排银色的弹夹堆在墙角，旁边放着一些枪械，中间一个小个子男人正背对着他，在一台机器前忙着什么，一小管红色的液体插在分析台上。

“崔斯克，有结果了吗？”他从自己包中拿出一把袖珍手枪，擦了擦枪口，补充好弹匣，把它握在手里，等着答案。

“我不知道该不该恭喜你，艾瑞克，你真该多喝几杯——”那个人转过身来，把几张还带着打印机温度的纸递给了他，上面血液分析的结果密密麻麻，“你和他的血液相性堪称完美，只可能是他。”

听到这句断言，艾瑞克出了一口气，又轻轻笑了起来。那不是查尔斯所熟知的笑容，而是带上了一丝复仇的快意。

就是他。自己寻找了多年的那个吸血鬼，那个打乱他人生的罪魁祸首——就是查尔斯。

放下枪，艾瑞克拿出手机，随手戳进了自己的主页，看着最近访客里那个小小的图标，干脆的点进“账号管理”，按下了“停用”按钮。

这样查尔斯会更加难受吧？艾瑞克简直能想象到他苦闷的表情。

刚和自己上过床、似乎对自己充满迷恋的Alpha神秘消失，他会思考所有的可能，但又没办法确定；他会胡思乱想，想要抓住任何一点线索；他会急切的寻找对方，会辗转难眠，会被任何与对方有关的场景弄得焦头烂额，会愤怒、焦虑、伤心、不安——艾瑞克知道该如何扰乱一个人的心思，所以他甚至留下了那张字条，再毫无征兆地消失。

能让一个人真正痛苦的从来不是肉体上的苦难，而是精神上的控制。

“要我说，他可能根本就不记得当年咬过什么人。你怎么会记得你每一口吃过的食物来自哪里呢？”崔斯克从比他还高的椅子上下来，走到旁边拿起了一杯酒，“但他还是给你带来了一些好处。有一句话是怎么说的来着？——无论什么东西被毁掉了，生活都会自我调整，弥补损失，有时甚至是令人惊叹的补偿——你该读读人类写的书。”

“我读了不少。”

“是啊、是啊，为了了解他的喜好。真的，你都把他研究透了，让他对你有好感不是一件困难的事。”

艾瑞克拿着那些文件，不置可否。

无论是在汉克家的相遇还是那些和查尔斯相近的爱好，又或是对吸血鬼的不断诱惑与接近，甚至那个Facebook主页，都是他经过精心设计的。就算是活了很多年的血族，当另一个人以善意者的姿态出现、又处心积虑的讨好你，只为博得你好感的时候，你也很难全身而退。况且，不管是什么种族，越是活得久，似乎就越是容易对热情单纯的感情心动。

艾瑞克知道这一点，他可以扮演好一个对Omega一见钟情不断追求的深情Alpha，目的只是为了拿到查尔斯的一管血液样本。

Omega突然的发情期让他的计划意料之外的顺利，被情热折磨得昏睡过去的查尔斯根本没发现他抽了自己的血。

“我决定以后都不和你作对。”崔斯克耸耸肩，“你真的太可怕了。”

“比起我所失去的，这点还不算什么。”

艾瑞克的眸子转为淡黄，边缘又隐隐透出红色，两种相冲的色彩却在他的眼里完美融合。

他不是普通人——但严格说来，他也不知道自己是什么。

他的父亲是狼人，母亲是人类。这不碍事，他的父亲不喜群居，没有其他狼人来对他们指手画脚，除了月圆之夜有些麻烦之外，他应该会普通的长大，直到他母亲怀上他之后被一个吸血鬼袭击。

后来母亲告诉他，那是一个普通的夜晚，她在路边捡到一个倒下的年轻男孩，大概不到20岁的年纪，母亲总是说他有一双像海洋一般的蓝眼睛。她问男孩需不需要帮助，却在下一秒失去了意识，醒过来之后，脖子上多了两个牙孔。

吸血鬼似乎只取了她一点点的血，绝不致命，也不会转化。但他的母亲竟然是一个绝好的适应者，这一点小小的影响就使她转化成了一个半血血族。

狼人和血族是无法共存的，父亲离开了他们，母亲独自且艰难地生下了他。她没有活到他长大——因为他身体里有一点该死的吸血鬼血液，成长及其缓慢，为了避人耳目，他们不得不在各地辗转，劳累的生活和血液的缺乏过早带走了他并不强大的母亲。

他甚至不能给她自己的血，狼人的血统对吸血鬼来说是一剂毒药。

即使已经活了几十年，他依然还是孩子的外表，这比任何人想象的都要困难。他只能坑蒙拐骗，老于世故，精于算计，谎言更是家常便饭，他在这些事情里面浸淫了很多年，才挣扎着活了下来——直到崔斯克找到了他。

崔斯克称他为造物主的奇迹。虽然不像纯种狼人和吸血鬼一样拥有惊人的破坏力，但两种本来无法相容的血脉却以一个奇妙的方式融合进一个人的身体里：拥有强大敏捷的体魄，却不被月圆之夜的强制变身所苦；拥有数倍于人类的寿命，却不必吸血，能在阳光下行动自如；一点点的人类血脉又让他可以消去异族的气息。

“你不属于吸血鬼，也不属于狼人，你就是为了统治他们而生的，艾瑞克。”

崔斯克对他的评价似乎很高，但他根本不在意。他只想找到那个转化他母亲，和他有着千丝万缕关系的吸血鬼，然后——

——毁了他。

8.

夜幕降临，没有让人眼花缭乱的霓虹灯，小镇的灯光三三两两，云层有些厚，月光只是朦朦胧胧的洒下来，照着查尔斯家后院的小树林，在地上投下一些影影绰绰的影子。

不大的客厅里挤满了人，大部分人站着，只有一个人坐在厨房的餐桌前，这让整个场景看起来充满了诡异的气息——说那是一个“人”或许有些不够贴切，他脸色白的几乎发灰，嘴唇发蓝，眉骨高耸，眼窝深陷，看起来四十多岁年纪——但他实际活了多少岁，在场的人没一个能说清。

“你就住在这种地方。”他开口，语气里好像是有些心疼，“我看这比那些棺材也大不了多少。”

“是的，天启大人。”查尔斯在一旁温顺的回答，他们不被允许直呼他的名字，即使查尔斯是少数知道他真名的人之一。

“他们就是你当时带走的两个孩子？”天启没接话，自顾自的说着，看了被挤在人群中的瑞文和斯考特一眼，又吸了吸鼻子，“我好像闻到了一点狼人的味道。”

斯考特脸色一变，查尔斯马上上前一步，挡住了他：“大人，这里不会有狼人。”

天启朝他招招手，查尔斯只能走过去，一只略微有些粗糙的手掌抚摸上他的脸，天启扳着他的脸来回打量着他：“别紧张，我的孩子，别紧张。”

手上用力，查尔斯疼得微微皱了皱眉，没有出声。

“我快要进入沉睡了，查尔斯。你会尽你的责任吧，嗯？”只是一个轻轻的问句，压迫感却扑面来，查尔斯的额头已经开始冒出细密的汗珠。

“我当然……会。”

天启满意地放下手，又拉起查尔斯，安抚一般的拍着他的手背，所有人都跟着松了一口气。

“我的好孩子，我知道你不会让我失望。”

当最后一丝月光也被云层挡住的时候，黑夜变得肃杀起来，艾瑞克躲在树木的阴影中，一动不动，像一匹盯住猎物喉咙的狼。

他面前架着一把狙击枪，特制银子弹已经上膛，透过狙击镜和没有完全拉紧的窗帘看着屋内的一举一动，在看到那个灰头土脸的人摸着查尔斯脸的时候，他的食指不由自主地扣紧了扳机。

他好像瘦了。不知道为什么脑袋里会冒出这个念头，艾瑞克眼神动了动，移动瞄准镜，把红点对准了又摸着查尔斯手背的那个吸血鬼。

果断扣下扳机，子弹笔直的飞向窗户，刚才还背对着艾瑞克的吸血鬼却突然转身，手一抬——稳稳把子弹抓在了手里。如此违背常理的景象只让艾瑞克愣了半秒钟，一击不得，他立马起身，放弃了狙击枪，同时敲了敲头上的耳麦：“他们来了。”

后院的小树林再往前走就是更大的林区，他感到身后有人已经追了上来，以常人无法企及的速度移动着，风声在他耳边烈烈作响，艾瑞克在进入林区后灵巧地攀上了树枝，隐去了自己的气息，静静地蹲在树上。

他认识最先追上来的那个人，是查尔斯口中“烦人的”红发亲戚。被追踪的气息已经消失，她对其他人简短地说了几句话，所有人马上散开，没有看见查尔斯，但是瑞雯和斯考特却在其中，单独去了一个方向。

艾瑞克想了想，跟上了他们。

第一次直接被卷入吸血鬼的纷争，两个人的脸色看起来都显得更加苍白，艾瑞克没有再隐藏气息，而是直接以一个轻巧的姿态落在了他们面前，挡住了吸血鬼们的去路。

“Hi，”他说，就好像朋友间的寒暄——如果手上没有拿枪口指着他们的话，“好久不见。”

两个人看到他都愣了一下，一时间周围只剩下了风吹树叶的沙沙声。

“是你。”过了半晌，瑞雯咬着嘴唇，眼里爆出红光，像是要把眼前的人撕成碎片，“查尔斯——”

“我们现在不谈他，瑞雯。”点了点枪口，艾瑞克很平静，这时候带有的任何情绪都可能会成为混战的导火索，“——或许来谈谈你们两个？”

“我不觉得和你有什么好谈的。”瑞雯没有放下攻击的态势，两个人都紧紧盯着他。

“谈谈汉克——或者罗根。”艾瑞克偏偏头，“你们在和我的两个舍友约会吧？一个人类，一个狼人——”

“你要干什么？”这次开口的是斯考特，他语气有些不耐烦，艾瑞克知道自己已经成功的抓住了命门。

“吸血鬼不会放过他们的。血族只把人类当食物，这你们比谁都清楚。至于狼人……你连查尔斯都不敢告诉吧？”

充满威胁的气息已经消失，瑞雯眼里的红光淡了下去。

艾瑞克放下枪，向前一步，压低了声音说：“吸血鬼毁了你们的一切。如果不是他们，你们应该拥有普通但更美好的人生——别欺骗自己，你不恨他们吗？”

“加入我。无论是人类还是狼人，你们都有自由选择的权利。”

艾瑞克知道自己很有说服力，他不知道曾经用这种语调让多少人相信自己，况且，他正在提供眼前的两人最渴望的东西。

自由。

瑞雯向前踏出了一步，斯考特立马拉住了他：“你别忘了，查尔斯也是吸血鬼！他救了我们。这么多年……”

“如果不是他们，查尔斯根本就用不着出手。”瑞雯说，扳开了斯考特的手指，“你没听到吗？现在查尔斯要回去了。”

“我不想回去。”

瑞雯慢慢走到艾瑞克身后，斯考特看着她，没有动。

“往十点钟方向一直走，崔斯克等着你。你认识他，镇上那家酒吧的老板。”

没再说话，瑞雯转身消失在夜色之中，等她的脚步声完全隐没，艾瑞克才慢慢抬起了枪口，对准了斯考特。

突然，一阵劲风从他耳后袭来，他只来得及转身，冰凉的刀刃就贴上了脖颈，一双在月光下也蓝得惊人的眸子撞进他的眼睛，里面红光大盛。

——是查尔斯。

艾瑞克从没见过他这个样子，身上儒雅温柔的气息已经消失殆尽，没有笑意的嘴唇紧紧抿着，整个人冰冷强大，与之前判若两人。这才是查尔斯·泽维尔真正的模样。

“别动。”

艾瑞克发誓在这一瞬间，面前的人是真的想杀了自己。查尔斯周围那些柔和的气息此刻都被冰冻成了刺骨的利刃，他们的距离如此之近，却什么都不一样了。

更多的气息围了过来，艾瑞克微微偏了偏眼睛，刚才徒手接住子弹的男人正站在他面前。

“你真的很让我印象深刻……如果没有开那一枪，我可能会留下你。”

好整以暇的围着艾瑞克转了几圈，天启随意上下打量着他，悠悠地说。

听到这句话，艾瑞克感到查尔斯浑身一僵，刀刃却迫使他只能抬头，无法看到吸血鬼的脸。

“他……”

“你太久没动过手了，查尔斯。是过久的和平生活让你变得软弱，”天启上前，把查尔斯手中的刀刃拿了下来，“还是你有什么不杀他的理由？”

艾瑞克这时才看清查尔斯的表情。他用一种复杂的眼神望着自己，好像有许多话要说，但又紧咬着薄唇，下巴抿出一条细细的线。

在这一瞬间，艾瑞克好像忘记了他身处何地，连危险逼近都没发现——

一把匕首从身后贯穿了他的胸膛，最强大的吸血鬼出手利落，血液喷薄而出，溅到查尔斯脸上。

“……！”

查尔斯双手不易察觉地颤抖了一下，他早就不会激烈跳动的心脏好像一下子在胸腔里缩紧。刚见到艾瑞克时的愤怒被抽空，他没有动，在天启面前不能——

“把尸体收拾了吧。”

天启只是接过了琴递过来的手帕，擦了擦手上的血迹，又随手把它丢在地上，拍拍查尔斯的肩膀，把他一个人留在原地。

“我的孩子，你必须亲手埋葬他。只有你一个人。”

不会有人违背天启的命令留下来帮忙，当周围的一切又安静下来，只有斯考特小心地走到查尔斯身边，想要拉起他的手。

“他还没死。”

查尔斯突然跪了下来，从地上捡了一颗石子，割开了自己的手腕，红色的血液流了出来，他颤抖着把它们递到艾瑞克已经苍白的嘴唇边，鲜血滴在上面，红得刺眼。

“查尔斯，没人能……”斯考特没说出后面的话，艾瑞克的手指动了一动。

吸血鬼强大的恢复力让手腕的伤口恢复得很快，查尔斯只能一次次的加深割破皮肤的力度，几乎深可见骨。

“你会让他变成吸血鬼的！直接喝下血族的血，他一定会转化——”斯考特抓住他的手，“他猎杀吸血鬼，他欺骗你、伤害你，他不会感谢你，如果你转化了他，他甚至会恨你的，查尔斯——”

“即使如此，”查尔斯脸上的血已经顺着他的脸流了下来，干涸在下颚，这让他仿佛带上了鲜红的血泪，声音颤抖，“即使如此……我还是不能让他死。”

泪珠模糊了血迹，吸血鬼此时仿佛脆弱得一碰就会碎，他没有办法想别的，眼前这个人，眼前这个人……

“我不能让他死。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于狼人和吸血鬼到底能不能像万万这样混血我查了很多地方都说法不一……总之这就算一个私设吧，主要想显示咱们万仔很强啊哈哈


	6. Chapter 6

9.

查尔斯几乎从不做梦。

在无尽的生命中，梦境显得太过于虚无缥缈，他不需要这样飘在云端上的东西，只是每次在黑暗中睡去又在黑暗中醒来，如此往复。

然而，吸血鬼昨天却梦见了一片血色的那个夜晚，让他手腕都有些隐隐作痛。伤口的可怖痕迹至今还留在那里，血族强大的恢复力好像没有发挥作用，查尔斯身上的所有伤口都会愈合，唯独这个不会，以至于狰狞的创口都和白皙的皮肤显得有些格格不入。

——已经五年过去了。

他的确救了艾瑞克，但是这个决定却埋下了非常危险的种子。

那天过后，天启不久就进入沉睡，没有了这一强大力量的保护，一个谁都没听说过的猎人组织突然异军崛起，他们不单猎杀吸血鬼，还猎杀狼人，几乎整个黑暗世界被都卷入了他们挑起的战火之中。

他们称自己为“兄弟会”。

吸血鬼和狼人们大概做梦都不会想到，为了求存，昔日的宿敌居然不得不联起手来，但就算如此，本应强大的两个种族还是节节败退。然而——就在兄弟会风头正劲的时候，猎人组织却发来了停战谈判的请求。

兄弟会的首领，就是艾瑞克·兰谢尔。他并没有隐藏自己的身份，那个夜晚他似乎从查尔斯的血当中获得了相当强大的力量，甚至强过了他的转化者。人人都为他的手段胆寒，整个黑暗王国都在他的铁蹄下发抖，但没有人知道他想要什么。

求和谈判来的时机太过诡异，狮子是不会向羚羊求和的，而艾瑞克只有一个要求：让查尔斯前来。

五年来，查尔斯断断续续有他的消息，但他们再也没见过面。他居然救了日后兄弟会的首领！琴发现艾瑞克还活着之后，不得不把当天看到那一幕的人全部封口。天启已经沉睡，没人能制裁查尔斯——更别说他们还需要他的力量，必须尽一切可能避免潜在的动乱。

立场的变化总是很快的。

无意识地摸着自己手腕上因为反复割开而留下的痕迹，查尔斯暂时陷入了回忆之中，他沉默着，没发现有人正站在门口。

直到斯考特敲了敲门，他才抬起头来，笑着做了一个“请进”的手势。

“时间到了。”斯考特说。他还是和五年前一样，这点时间对他们来说太过短暂，但是昔日总是带着快乐笑意的眼神却已经变得深沉内敛。

“我就来。”查尔斯马上翻过手腕，用衬衫袖子挡住了伤口，穿起了椅背上的西装外套。

其实他知道自己为什么做那个梦。求和谈判就在今夜，要再次见到艾瑞克这个事实让查尔斯觉得心情有些复杂，毕竟他们每次见面双方的身份都会有一些微妙的改变。

查尔斯微小的举动并没有逃过和他共同生活了几十年的少年的眼睛：“你要是不想去可以不去。”斯考特突然说，“谁知道他在想什么？他可不像是个会善待救命恩人的人，况且传说中他还有狼人的血统，你的伤又一直没好——”

“他不可能有狼人血统的同时又被转化——如果他真的是，那我们输得也算情有可原。而且，不是所有狼人都是坏人，你忘了自己的Alpha也是狼人吗？”查尔斯笑着，一边给自己的领带打了一个漂亮的结，一边往外走，“今天月圆，你应该留下来陪他。”

查尔斯说得很含蓄，但斯考特还是不自在地咳嗽了两下。

楼下，琴已经等在车门边，她今天穿着黑色的套装，红发扎在脑后，显得干练利落。

“查尔斯，”斯考特追了上来，想说什么，却欲言又止，“瑞雯……”

那个晚上过后，斯考特再也没有提起过她的名字，查尔斯知道这对他们两个来说都不容易。

“没事的，斯考特。”查尔斯回身抱住了他，轻轻地说，“她只是选择了她的路，你也是。”

琴没有说话，打开车门，等查尔斯终于坐了上来，她调好后视镜，发动了油门。

汽车缓缓驶入林间小道，查尔斯回头最后望了一眼斯考特和越来越远的建筑，闭上了眼睛。

谈判的地点被选在基诺沙，兄弟会的所在地——当然，他们没有什么选择的余地，即使在如今情势下深入敌人腹地不算是一个好的选择。这里的构造比查尔斯想象的要复杂得多，换了司机换了车，又开了好一段路之后，他已经完全不知道自己身在何处。

为了凸显出对谈判的重视，他们把查尔斯打扮得很惹眼：半长的棕色头发被修剪到恰到好处的精致，领带的颜色刚好能衬托那双蓝眼睛，剪裁合身的休闲淡色西装包裹着修长的腿和纤细的腰，衬衫的扣子一丝不苟的扣到最后一颗，只露出一点小巧白皙的脖颈，是一身正式得无可挑剔的装扮。

他们一行人被带进宴会厅，艾瑞克早已等在那里。

五年的时光让他的外表更成熟了一些，头发剪得更短，完美的衬托出他利落的侧脸。轻轻靠在桌前，艾瑞克用手撑着下巴，淡淡的盯着查尔斯，示意对方坐到对面。

关于停战协议的谈判没有持续多久。不管查尔斯说什么，艾瑞克都只是静静地听着，时不时应和一两声。两人间的气氛礼貌又疏离，完全是一幅公事公办的态度。

“如果有什么要补充的，艾玛会在明天给出结果。”

主动权完全在兄弟会手上，艾瑞克好像并不在意查尔斯到底说了些什么，他只是随意地让旁边有着金色卷发的美艳Omega做了记录，和查尔斯他们这边严肃的氛围形成鲜明的对比。

“我们是抱着最大的诚意来的，兰谢尔先生。”故意选了一个不咸不淡的称呼，查尔斯的语气就和他的表情一样波澜不惊，“同样，我们也会记住您的慷慨。”

一个尊称把两人之间的距离拉的更远，艾瑞克终于挑起眉毛，这是他今晚第一次表情有了松动。

“很好。”他说，“我很期待你们的‘诚意’。”

扫了一眼在场的人，艾瑞克起身：“希望你们在基诺沙有一个美好的夜晚。”


	7. Chapter 7

10．

即使完全主导着谈判的走向，基诺沙还是向他们展示了好客的一面。每个人都有单独的房间，查尔斯简直快要搞不清楚这个地方到底有多大，他不得不承认艾瑞克比他想象的要有手段得多。

艾瑞克根本不需要和他们进行什么该死的停战谈判，他们赢不了的。

进入房间锁好门，查尔斯紧紧绷了一晚上的表情终于全面溃败，他把令人窒息的领结扯松，冲进浴室，双手撑在洗脸台上，淡漠的神色早就消失得无影无踪。

他没想到再次面对艾瑞克是那么困难的一件事情。那副毫不在意的面孔、毫无起伏的语调……艾瑞克根本就不在乎。他怎么可能会在乎呢？查尔斯突然觉得自己可能从未认识过那个人。

五年前夏天的爱语、缠绵、血泪和诀别都没有意义，温柔的笑脸和刻意的接近都带着不可告人的目的，这一切都只不过是他征服的棋子和开始，而自己就是那个帮凶。他救了他，然后亲手把世界送进战火，更让他对自己感到气愤的是——

就算回到那个夜晚，他还是会救他。为了那点自私的、微不足道的情感——他也依然会为艾瑞克献上自己的血。

即使艾瑞克只是利用他。

但现在不是想这些的时候。这绝不是一次单纯的谈判，查尔斯早就捉摸不透艾瑞克到底想干什么了，他胡乱洗了一把脸，把毛巾恶狠狠地丢进洗脸池。

吸血鬼被这样的焦躁感搞得心烦意乱，只要他再冷静一些，就会发觉一股强烈的信息素味道正透过浴室的缝隙涌进来。这几年查尔斯一直不断服用过量的抑制剂，他不允许自己出现结合热，他知道自己在那时候会想起谁的脸。过多的药物让他对信息素的感知力度变得迟钝，直到他走出浴室，看见在房间的椅子上叠着双腿坐着的Alpha，才被周围的味道弄得一个踉跄。

艾瑞克上下打量着他，那种慢慢的、痒痒的打量让他浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，玩味的目光混着信息素的气味，简直让查尔斯觉得自己在艾瑞克面前没穿衣服。

“你为什么……在这里？”脑袋开始发热，查尔斯扶住了墙，“我锁了门！”

“我可以去任何我想去的地方。不要忘了，这里是基诺沙。”

谈判桌上的冷淡不翼而飞，此时的艾瑞克肆无忌惮地用目光扫遍他的全身，查尔斯脑中警铃大作，转身就跑，但房门的把手就像被钉死了一般，任凭他怎么用力都无法转动。

背后的阴影压了上来，艾瑞克覆住了查尔斯拧着门把的手，一个让他汗毛竖起的声音在耳畔响起：“他们把你卖了，查尔斯。”

艾瑞克的话让他呼吸都跟着一窒。

“这次谈判我只有一个条件，那就是你。你真该看看他们的嘴脸，用一个人交换停战协议，真是划算的交易。”

“你就想说这个吗？”努力抵抗着信息素带来的晕眩感，查尔斯发出一声冷笑，友好的假象被完全打破，“我不觉得我有这个价值——而且，我不在协议条件里。”

猛地扳过吸血鬼的肩膀把他从背后压到门板上，艾瑞克一把扯下了领带，眼里透出红光：“看来你还没明白，你已经属于我了。”

“把你送过来就是停战协议。你还能去哪儿呢？他们不会想让你回去的。”

“放开我！”一股凉意从查尔斯心里升起，他无法否认，如果牺牲他一个人就能换来短暂的和平，他们不可能拒绝这个提议。霸道的信息素让他的脑中一片模糊，艾瑞克死死抵着他，强硬地把腿挤进他的双膝之间，这个姿势让他动弹不得。

“你永远不会听话，是不是？”一手制止着查尔斯的挣扎，一手从前面扯开他的衬衫，艾瑞克直接咬住了他的脖子，皮肤裸露的凉意和逐渐升温的气息纠缠在一起，聚集到了那只从胸口探进去的手上。

艾瑞克从胸前一直抚摸到腰侧，用鼻尖轻轻摩挲着他的腺体。查尔斯的身体更加精瘦了，多年的禁欲生活让他的信息素非常干净和收敛，有让人想把他弄得乱七八糟的欲望。

双手被抓住按在头顶，查尔斯觉得艾瑞克正在用指腹摩挲着他手腕上伤口的痕迹，膝盖不安分的上移，顶住了他的会阴，长久被压抑的欲望无视他的意志，正渐渐抬头。

“不……呜！”

查尔斯拼命想收拢双腿，这样直接的拒绝好像让艾瑞克很不开心，他直接略过了Omega的下腹，隔着西装裤描摹着性器的形状，配合着膝盖的动作若有若无地挤压着它，直到贴身的裤子硬生生顶了起来，他才拉开了查尔斯的裤链，把手探了进去。

Omega的穴口已经慢慢变湿，被药物堵回去的结合热好像想要一口气爆发，仅存的理智快要把他逼疯。不知道在西裤中肆虐的手究竟碰到了哪里，查尔斯绷紧了脊背，身体背叛意志做出了迎合的决定，像是讨好一般的分泌着粘液，内裤已经黏黏糊糊，性器从里面露出头来。

“你没有说不的权利。”

艾瑞克放开了压制住他手腕的手，轻巧地解开了他的皮带，双手一用力，一阵布料被撕碎的声音传来，查尔斯整个下体几乎暴露在空气之中。

滥用药物的副作用此时完全显露出来，禁欲太久的Omega完全没办法抵御钻入鼻腔的信息素，反应几乎比第一次还要敏感，连内裤是什么时候被剥掉都的不知道。密缝和囊袋完全被大掌所包裹，指尖在入口处戳刺，翘起的性器贴在冰凉的门和小腹之间，查尔斯握紧拳头，额头抵在门板上，火热的喘息在上面留下一片水汽。

下身的酸麻烧掉了他除了快感以外的所有感官，两腿之间的缝隙被强行打开，艾瑞克的手指已经侵入体内，那些嫩肉迫不及待地包裹着每一个骨节，好像在渴望着更大的东西。

屁股上顶着的鼓包早就硬得让查尔斯头皮发麻，他听到身后脱裤子的声音，发出一声轻轻的呜咽。下一个瞬间，带着温度的器官抵在了穴口，艾瑞克一只手托起了他的大腿根，被手指开拓过的密缝正一张一合地发出邀请。

腰窝被扣住，吸血鬼眼前发白，那根东西就这么直接进来了！久未交合过的部位不能很快适应这个尺寸，艾瑞克没有浅浅戳刺着试着进入，而是急躁地直接挺腰，一次就顶到了底。

“啊……呃！”

被胀满的痛感和深处软肉被撞击的快感让查尔斯睁大了眼睛，身后的人呼吸已经变得粗重，他往旁边的穿衣镜望了一眼，全身冒出了冷汗——

镜子里两人的下身紧紧相连，艾瑞克扣住他腰的手臂长出了细毛，牙齿变得尖利，耳尖也竖了起来，一条尾巴在身后甩来甩去，甚至在他穴缝里的性器也又变大了几分。

“你真的是……哈啊、……天哪……”

急切的撞击让查尔斯的呻吟变得破碎，那些听起来不可思议的谣言此刻得到了验证，艾瑞克没有完全狼化，否则月圆之夜性欲高涨的Alpha可能会直接把身下的人做到遍体鳞伤。

没有温存爱抚，艾瑞克的动作很大，他研磨着查尔斯的生殖腔入口，把吸血鬼的一条腿抬了起来向外打开，形成把他侧压在门板上的姿势。随着动作，门板发出“吱吱”的声响，门前不大的空间已经被爆炸的情欲气息所充满。

他们和外面走廊只隔着一扇门！

好像觉得这样还不够似的，半狼人扳过查尔斯的脸，强迫他看着镜子，大开的双腿让交合的部位一览无遗，查尔斯甚至能看到紫红的性器进进出出，偶尔带出一点穴口的嫩肉，里面流出的淫液随着摩擦变成白色泡沫，不断顺着他的大腿流下来。

“不许闭起眼睛，否则……”

艾瑞克把手威胁性地放在查尔斯器官的根部，那里已经完全被前液沾湿，限制高潮的恐惧让查尔斯不得不睁开眼，被迫看着自己被钉在门前，还被操得不断流水的样子。

镜子里的Omega已经没了半点禁欲的影子，氤氲着水汽的蓝眼睛早就眼角发红，半张着嘴唇，Alpha的手指模仿着性器的频率侵占着他的口腔，吞咽不及的津液流进半敞的衬衫里，没到发情期的吸血鬼却被全部打开，艾瑞克毛茸茸的长尾从双腿中间伸到他身前，扫过不断淌水的小眼。

不能被抚慰的性器只能可怜的直立着，查尔斯实在是无法看着镜子给自己手淫，艾瑞克尾巴上的细毛拂过他的大腿内侧和大腿根，最后伸到两腿之间抚弄着沉甸甸的囊袋，又立起变得尖尖的指甲去抠挖他胸前的凸起。

“不行……不！”

体内的凶器也没有闲着，艾瑞克专心撞击着他生殖腔的入口，所有的快感都逼迫着查尔斯打开自己的生殖腔，吸血鬼是不会怀孕的，他的生殖腔还没有对任何人开放过。

太过了，这太过了。穴口终于被撞开，像在体内引爆了小型炸弹的快感逼出了吸血鬼的眼泪，半狼人又转而把他带到镜子前，强迫他打开双腿，引导他自己挺腰在镜子上摩擦性器，冰凉的舒爽一瞬间传遍查尔斯全身，镜子上留下淫糜的水渍，让他有一种在操自己的错觉。

艾瑞克的尖牙在后脖颈处摩挲，信息素的浓度终于让查尔斯恢复了一丝神志。

“艾瑞克、——呜……不要，”他的声音已经带上了哭腔，“不要标记我，求求你……”

这是他今晚第一次叫Alpha的名字。被标记的Omega很难再离开Alpha，他不能把这唯一的东西都——

“求你了，不要标记我，我什么都愿意……唔啊！”

艾瑞克丝毫不理会他哭泣的求饶，压制住弱弱的反抗，直接用尖牙刺破了从未有人碰过的腺体，酥麻传遍了吸血鬼的四肢百骸，刺激得他一抖，里面涌出一股热液，前面没有任何抚慰，直接射了精。

细小的呜咽被他硬生生吞了回去，生殖腔不受控制的夹紧，好像要直接夹射埋在他体内的Alpha——即使已经失去了生育的可能，Omega的本能还是急需在标记之后被灌满生殖腔。

艾瑞克皱着眉头，几下冲刺，直接在查尔斯体内成了结。狼化状态下的射精过程非常长，吸血鬼被卡住，动弹不得，等艾瑞克终于退出来的时候，没有被吃进去的精液混着淫水落在地板上，淫糜的让人胆颤。

月圆之夜的狼人无法一次就满足，刚完成标记更是让艾瑞克情绪高涨，他直接捞起查尔斯，把他丢在床上，掰开他的双腿。

不应期简直短得惊人，又或许是查尔斯湿透哭泣的样子实在太诱惑，艾瑞克就着体液的润滑，毫不费力就再次操了进去。

查尔斯不记得自己到底射了多少次，也不记得艾瑞克最后有没有吻他，这个夜晚对他来说，真的太过漫长。


	8. Chapter 8

11.

晴朗的早晨，天气难得的通透，只有几丝柔软的白云淡淡挂在浅蓝的天空中，阳光透过透明的玻璃在木制地板上投下彩色的阴影。

查尔斯站在窗边，苍白的手指接住那些细小的彩虹，看了一会儿外面绿色的草地，抬起手，又把窗帘拉了起来。房间再次陷入暧昧的黑暗，只有桌上有一盏暖黄的小灯。

桌边，多年未见的少女坐在阴影中，瑞雯的头发已经变得有些长，披散在肩上。她看着查尔斯，有些焦虑地绞着手指。

查尔斯被关进基诺沙已经快有一个月了。艾瑞克给了他所有需要的东西，血液、防晒霜……甚至还有一定范围内自由行动的权限，但严密的看管和随处的监视又无时无刻在提醒着他，他此时只不过是一个囚犯——或者战利品，什么都好。

唯一的例外是艾瑞克允许瑞雯每隔几天来探望他，只有半小时，但没有监视的时光对他来说尤为珍贵。五年来，那个之前一直被查尔斯保护着的女孩似乎已经成长为艾瑞克的左膀右臂，岁月的流逝毕竟还是在所有人身上都留下了微小的痕迹。

他们会聊很多，甚至会聊聊汉克，但都默契的避开了某个夜晚。汉克已经知道瑞雯的血族身份，但两人依然在一起，查尔斯不得不承认汉克令他刮目相看——出人意料的接受力是一方面，要知道，当年住在那个房子里的，罗根是狼人，而另一个，是艾瑞克。

作为家人一起度过漫长时光的三个人，如今的命运已经渐行渐远。

查尔斯很珍惜这半个小时。这几乎是他唯一能和别人说话的机会：艾瑞克不让任何人接近他，每天晚上都会在床上一遍遍咬破他的腺体加深标记，或者是在折腾过火之后休息一两天，只是强硬地抱着他睡觉。但无论如何，他都是筋疲力尽又动弹不得。

吸血鬼喜欢在晚上活动，自从来到基诺沙，他却几乎再也没看到过月光。

“时间快到了。”

查尔斯拉开凳子，坐到了瑞雯对面，将灯的亮度调亮，轻轻提醒道。

今天的瑞雯一直很沉默，查尔斯看出她有话想说，他并没有做出任何催促，只是静静待在一边，任由时间一分一秒的流逝。

终于，被查尔斯的话所惊醒，瑞雯深吸了一口气，好像经过了长久的挣扎才下定了决心，她低下头，从怀里拿出了一个小小的黑色信封。

“……这是琴让我给你的。”把信封放到桌上，她直起身，用两根手指压住细腻的黑色纸张，往查尔斯面前一送，又马上靠了回去。

查尔斯没接话，也没伸手去拿那个信封。

“她好像一直不太同意拿你交换停战协议，但除了她以外的所有人都——”瑞雯接着说，语速很快，“看在你的份上，这是我唯一一次帮她。”

那个信封是一块烫手的炭火，如果被艾瑞克知道，在各种意义上，查尔斯可能都永远见不到瑞雯了。

他拿起它，直接撕碎，丢进了垃圾桶。

“我不能走。你也不该帮她，瑞雯，这太危险了，艾瑞克可能会知道的。”琴会想方设法送进来的消息只有一种，不管之前他们之间有多少矛盾，此时，想救查尔斯的人却也只有琴。

“她也许觉得我们还有机会赢，但是——天启短时间内无法苏醒，他不会放过这个机会。你比我更了解他。”

即使被囚禁于此，查尔斯依然能清晰地把握住事情的脉络：“我们需要这个停战协议。”

“用你保全其他人？”瑞雯抱住双臂，“没人知道艾瑞克究竟打算干什么，我只是觉得……”

她稍作停顿：“你可以多考虑一下自己，查尔斯。”

沉默笼罩了房间，过了一会儿，查尔斯才缓缓地说：“我不能，瑞雯，我不能。我们不能成为违约的那一边，不是所有人都像你和汉克那么幸运，有很多人会死的。”

即使是被欺瞒和被强迫，查尔斯都已经成为了这份“停战协议”的唯一内容。

瑞雯没再说话。时间已经到了，外面的守卫敲了敲门，没等到回应就把门打开，手上拿着一个纸袋。

“首领让你到猎场见他。”

查尔斯到达猎场的时候，阳光最猛烈的中午已经过去，艾瑞克给了他充足的时间，现下稍稍偏西的太阳多少让吸血鬼没那么难受。

基诺沙的建筑群呈向外凸起的半圆形，圆心向后的地方有一大片平地树原，艾瑞克把这块地方围了起来，做了猎场——也许是为了消遣，也许是为了训练战斗状态——这地方的猎物似乎并不只是动物，查尔斯甚至觉得有几次听到猎场的方向传来不祥的惨叫，但他不想、也无法深究。

艾瑞克为他准备的猎装非常合身，浅咖色的长袖衬衫不知道是什么面料，贴身又能够让人行动自如，笔挺的格子马甲勾勒出他的腰线，马裤和马靴也衬托得他双腿更加修长，整个人都非常精神和整齐。Alpha早就跨坐在马背上，眼神裹在查尔斯的小腿上，探究又露骨。

查尔斯牵过马，安抚的摸着它的鬃毛，动作熟练的调整了一下马鞍，明显不是新手。马术不是现代人的标配，查尔斯的动作标准又温柔，如果中世纪优雅又受过良好教育的英伦贵族在现代复活，一定就是他此时的样子。没人能说他不是，那可能也只是查尔斯漫长的生命中所使用过的一个假身份，他会在社交场中游刃有余，成为每个人的目光焦点……

“过来。”艾瑞克突然开口，长腿一跨，翻身下马，又对身边的人说，“去换一幅双人马鞍。”

而他现在，只能属于一个人。

查尔斯没提出任何异议，艾瑞克喜欢这些亲密的举动，任何拒绝和反抗都会让他感到不快，查尔斯没打算在这些小事上惹麻烦，因为最后受苦的都是他自己。

等马鞍再次被安置好，他轻轻拍了拍被牵来牵去而显得有些不安的棕马，这个可怜的小家伙正在用前蹄扒拉着脚下的土地。

“没事了，现在就没事了。”

棕马亲昵地用头蹭了蹭查尔斯的手掌，他身上的沉静气质好像总是能让一切动物喜欢。扶住马鞍，查尔斯跨上马背，身后马上有一个气息压了上来，艾瑞克坐到了查尔斯背后，伸手绕过他，拿住了缰绳。

他们没拿猎枪，看来今天艾瑞克并不打算真的打猎。鼻息喷在查尔斯脑后，他缩了缩脖子，Alpha一扯缰绳，双腿一夹，棕马发足狂奔，查尔斯轻轻惊呼了一声，挺直脊背，但还是不得不靠在艾瑞克怀里。

耳边的风稍稍吹起了他的头发，艾瑞克双臂圈着他，不知道要把他带到哪里。猎场很大，他们再次停下来的时候，眼前的景象让查尔斯有些惊讶——一些本应该已经深埋在脑中的记忆突然不受控制的冲了出来，他的眼睛都开始刺痛。

河堤、树荫、小溪、斑驳的阴影、带着清凉气息的风……

还有那个意乱情迷的吻。

其实这里的景色说不上和那个乡下小镇有多么相似，这些元素只是微妙的让Omega觉得似曾相识。

查尔斯一直避免想起任何那个夏天的事情，在岁月中已经变得淡漠的心脏被另一个人撬开，再次开始跳动，最终却发现一切只是谎言。说心碎也许显得矫情，他总是有太多其他的事情需要考虑，但如果说他有什么瞬间是完全只随着自己的心情而行动，那个带着血腥躁动和阳光味道的吻一定位列其中。

感受到身前的人僵住了身体，艾瑞克从前面将他按到了怀里，另一只手慢慢抚上查尔斯的下巴。当年的少年已经不用再假装青涩，每一个动作都充满了占有欲，他轻轻用嘴唇碰着被多次标记过的腺体，闻着查尔斯信息素的味道。

“我早就想带你来这里看看。”他说，“你会喜欢的。”

“我想……是的。”查尔斯喘了口气，在这一个月里他早就学会了不反驳任何艾瑞克说的话，标记Alpha对Omega有绝对的压制力，他不想再有一遍那样的经历。

啃咬了一会儿查尔斯的脖颈，艾瑞克的信息素越来越浓，他总是愿意随时随地让查尔斯沾上他的味道，仿佛是标榜领地的印记。只要查尔斯不反抗，他的动作通常都可以称作温柔，Alpha的手不安分的划过查尔斯的喉结，在领口处打着转，就在Omega觉得他可能会在马背上被扒掉衣服的时候，艾瑞克的手机突然震动了起来。

会在这时候到来的消息一定很紧急，Alpha有些不耐烦地点亮屏幕，不知道上面写了什么，刚才还渐渐升温的信息素急转直下，一瞬间被冻住了。

刚才还在轻柔抚摸的手突然一抬，粗暴的扳过了查尔斯的脸，艾瑞克眉眼间隐藏着风雨欲来的怒气，尖利的信息素让吸血鬼感到自己像是被扼住咽喉的猫或是被带离水中的鱼，但他马上知道了原因——艾瑞克用一种能将血液冰冻的声音对他说：

“你想逃走，查尔斯？”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：强制发情，放置，继续兽化  
其实我觉得就，正常尺度啦

12.

查尔斯从没想到艾瑞克对他的监视会达到这种程度。那封从未从信封中拿出、又被撕的粉碎的信居然被原样拼好，一字不差，上面的每一个单词都成为了他的罪证。

艾瑞克几乎是按着他的脖子把他带回了房间，一路上没说一句话，眼神足以把他钉上绞刑架，浑身散发的冰冷气味第一次让拥有近乎无限生命的吸血鬼感到了“恐惧”。

“看来我还是给了你太多的自由。”

查尔斯感觉自己要窒息了，他被用力的推进房间，撞倒了桌椅，颤抖的无法站起身来。他根本不能辩解，信息素的压制让他双腿发软，只能跪在桌角，光是大口呼吸就快要用尽他全身的力气。

“也许暗无天日的牢房会更适合你，吸血鬼喜欢黑暗，不是吗？”

“我……没有……”

从喉咙里挤出声音，查尔斯脑中的晕眩感越来越强，鼻腔中充满了尖锐的味道。更可怕的是，就算在这样的情况下，他的身体里还是不可抑制地泛起了一股熟悉的酸麻——对Omega来说，Alpha的信息素有一种最为原始作用，就是迫使他们发情。被不断标记的腺体非常敏感，更别说他的发情期已经临近，而艾瑞克从不给他抑制剂。

被标记伴侣的味道逼到发情绝对是和快感无关的体验，身体的每一处都在向他叫嚣着对艾瑞克的渴望，而他的Alpha清楚的知道这一点。

无论怎样拒绝，性别带来的该死本能还是蚕食着查尔斯的理智，他不能就这么被强迫发情……！Omega突然抓起了桌上的水杯，猛地把它撞向桌角，玻璃碎裂的声音在房间中显得很突兀，艾瑞克还没有反应过来，查尔斯就像握住救命稻草一般，捡起一块碎片紧握在手心。

鲜血从他手里流下，疼痛为他带来片刻清明，锋利的边缘刺破血肉，等艾瑞克大步上去把他的手扳开，细碎的玻璃渣已经嵌入了手掌里。

“如果你那么不愿意，我就如你所愿。”

没有给他做任何包扎，Alpha将他拖到了床边，不知道从哪里掏出了一副皮质手铐。

“你自找的。”

双手被绑在床头，脚腕也强硬地被掰开分别固定在床的两侧，查尔斯被包裹在几乎要让他溺毙的信息素中，毫无力气反抗，他最后听到的，只是艾瑞克关门的声音。

“唔啊……嗯……”

不知道被一个人绑在床上过了多久，手上的伤口都因为血族强大的自愈力而不再流血，Omega双腿之间的湿意浸透了马裤——他已经完全发情了。被信息素逼出来的发情期带来比以往更加可怕的情潮，房间里没有艾瑞克的味道，缺少Alpha安抚的吸血鬼不安地在床上扭动着，性器被束缚在紧绷修身的马裤里，查尔斯连合起双腿抚慰自己都做不到。全身好像都已经变成了敏感带，衣服布料的摩擦反而是火上浇油，吸血鬼只能在床上呜咽，汗水把他的头发粘在脸上，眼角也被逼出湿意。

他觉得自己快要发疯了。情欲可以杀人，那些欲望在他身体里乱撞，他需要自己标记Alpha的信息素，需要他的气息，需要他的体液……

“求求你……呜……”

不知道是在向谁求救，查尔斯的手腕和脚踝已经被摩擦出红色的印记，整个人都像刚从水里被捞出来一般，就在他觉得自己快要被欲火烧焦的时候，一直渴求的味道终于再次出现在身边。

他的Alpha一言不发的坐到了床上，伸出手放到早已湿成一片的双腿之间，只是轻轻动了一动，裤子的深色水渍就又加深了一些。

“哈啊……！”

拼命扭动着身体往旁边靠，查尔斯想抬起腰去迎合那只手，但艾瑞克却马上起身，走到一边，手里拿着遥控器，按下了一个按钮，手铐和脚镣应声而开。

艾瑞克没有说一句话，他解开自己的衣领，脱下衣服，瞳孔镶了一圈金色，再次化为半狼人形态。

没了束缚的查尔斯顾不上因为捆绑而有些发麻的手腕，完全被灼人的情欲支配的Omega跌跌撞撞地下了床，寻求着Alpha的味道，主动贴了上去。两个人被他的体重一起扑倒在了旁边的沙发上，他一抬腿，迫不及待地跨坐在艾瑞克身上，硬挺布料中早就涨得发疼的东西急需得到安慰。

“求你……了……我受不了……嗯！”查尔斯语无伦次的求饶着，眼睛湿得马上就能落下泪来，声音拔高，半狼人尖利的指甲隔着马裤划过他的囊袋，在布料上轻轻剐蹭，突然一用力，直接将结实的马裤划出了一个口子。

从裂口中把手伸进去，吸血鬼的内裤已经被体液打湿，完全贴在了密缝上，艾瑞克很容易就能用指腹勾勒出雌穴的形状。好像嫌那片湿透的布料太碍事，他直接用指甲顺着臀缝划下，两手用力，一直紧箍着查尔斯性器的裤子终于都变成了碎片，布帛撕裂的声音让Omega浑身颤抖。

他现在上身依旧整齐，马甲和衬衫都服帖的穿在身上，像一个贵族绅士，但下面却完全赤裸，泥泞不堪。毫无遮挡的小缝贴到艾瑞克大腿上，蹭过上面细细的绒毛，马上留下一片潮湿的痕迹。艾瑞克轻轻动了动，查尔斯因为这奇异的摩擦感发出一声喘息，紧紧搂住Alpha的脖子，但是艾瑞克动了两下就不再动了，只是在查尔斯受不了刺激往后躲的时候紧紧按住他的尾椎。

雌穴中流出的水几乎打湿了大腿上的绒毛，吸血鬼终于再也忍受不住，腿根用力，夹着半狼人的腿挺动细腰摩擦、挤压不断流水的穴口，咬不住的呻吟声带着鼻息的尾音充满了整个房间。

“唔嗯……啊，嗯……”查尔斯小腿紧绷，连脚尖都绷的笔直，身前挺立的性器不断在两人腰腹之间摩擦，小眼也不断冒出水来，但光靠这点刺激，离高潮还远远不够。

艾瑞克的尾巴伸到了两人中间，不断扫过他的胸口和小腹，甚至故意轻轻重重地拂过已经立起来的乳头，又暗示意味十足的在他囊袋周围打着转。被情欲逼着向前走的Omega被它撩拨的几乎无法自制——他抓起了那根尾巴，用它裹住自己的性器，开始上下撸动起来，绒毛缠绕着他的柱身，因为自慰而流下的淫水沾湿了尾巴上的毛。

用力抚慰着性器和密穴，查尔斯向后仰起头，线条优美的脖颈像是快溺毙的天鹅，喉结随着吞咽颤动，好像就快到达到顶峰——

可是不行。不够、还是不够……

双膝跪在沙发上，查尔斯勉强直起身，用手扶住Alpha硬起来的器官，用另一只手扳开一直流水的穴口，慢慢沉下了腰。渴望交合已久的雌穴还无法一次吞下狼化后超出标准太多的性器，他只能不断一上一下的磨蹭，用穴口的嫩肉吸吮着柱身的顶端，直到那根凶器完全进入自己。

还没等他喘口气，一直没动的狼人终于露出了獠牙，艾瑞克突然一把握住查尔斯的腰，把他整个人按住，本来已经埋在体内的器官突然就顶到了一个不可思议的深度。

“呜……！”

高潮边缘的Omega绷紧了脊背，性器抖了一下，却被捏住根部，无法发泄。

“不、不要……”被生生逼回去的快感让查尔斯哭了出来，他急切的去扳那只在自己腿间作恶的手，却只换来耳边恶魔的低语，艾瑞克终于说了第一句话：“看看你自己，你离不开我的，查尔斯。”

突然就着连接的体位把吸血鬼抱了起来，艾瑞克迫使他把腿缠在自己腰间，转身把查尔斯丢进了沙发，拉起他的腿架在臂弯里，再次挺身操了进去。

如果说上次只是在镜子里看到艾瑞克兽化的样子，看得并不真切，那现在正面被他压在沙发里进入的感知就更加让查尔斯心头颤抖，信息素的味道突然变浓，随着一声压在嗓子里的呻吟，他几乎是被这股味道逼的激烈地射了出来，精液甚至粘上了他的脸。

“艾瑞克、不……啊！慢、慢点……”刚高潮之后的身体非常敏感，半狼人咬住了他的脖子。对于吸血鬼来说，对血液的渴望和性欲常常混杂在一起，拥有吸血鬼血统的艾瑞克用尖牙刺破了查尔斯的白皙的皮肤，血腥味混着信息素，让房间的气氛变得更加暧昧和淫糜。

“你是我的，查尔斯。明白了吗？”

不断在他身上留下宣告主权般的牙印和青紫的性痕，皮肤苍白的吸血鬼眼角哭的发红，看起来被折磨的不成样子，艾瑞克不断撞击着查尔斯深处最脆弱的一点软肉，连生殖腔的也没有放过。因为发情而渴求的快感把他完全淹没，艾瑞克不断在他体内逼出高潮，攻击他身上每一个有感觉的点，又把他抱起来直接压到床上，从背后一次又一次的贯穿他，直到查尔斯因为前面和里面的不断高潮而瘫软在床上，腺体也因为多次的噬咬而变得红肿不堪。

“回答我，查尔斯，你明白了吗？”

发情期的Omega通常很难满足，狼化的艾瑞克持久力却让他感到恐怖，查尔斯此时只能哭着求艾瑞克放过他。

“是、是的……呜啊！不行了……求你……”生殖腔再次被一顶到底，Omega的性器只能射出稀薄的液体，密穴里涌出的蜜液把两人连接处的绒毛完全打湿，查尔斯已经顾不得其他，连续的激烈高潮快让他的脑袋也变得麻木。

“如果你还想离开我，我就杀了你。”

扳过他的脸，轻轻舔去查尔斯脸上的泪痕，艾瑞克突然堵住了他的唇，激烈的与他缠吻，舌头划过他的口腔与尖牙，把他的所有声音都吞了下去。

这是他们今夜的第一个吻，就像五年前的夏天那样，充满了腥甜的血色。

“记住我说的话，查尔斯。”


	10. Chapter 10

13.

清晨的第一束微光透过云层零零散散地洒下来，天际还是黑夜与白昼交替的暧昧淡紫色，只有树叶上的新鲜露珠将落未落，大多数人类还在睡梦中没有醒来。正常情况下血族也应该在此时陷入沉睡，世界进入一种默契的安静，瑞雯却正站在一扇紧闭的门前，手放在门把上，掌心里的汗几乎让她难以转动门把，连鼻尖都有细小的汗珠。

位于基诺沙深处的房间戒备森严，她当然不是光靠自己来到这里的。守卫已经被全部调开，昏暗的走廊上只有她一个人，看得出来很久没有休息过的少女深吸一口气，用钥匙打开了门。

几天之前，她做了一件本来绝对不能做的事。那封被撕碎的信会带来一场风暴——至少她一开始是那么认为的，基诺沙的首领不会放过她，艾瑞克对于背叛的人绝不可能手软。但是一切都没有发生，艾瑞克只是不让她再和查尔斯见面，连她在基诺沙的权限都没有收走，瑞雯当然不会天真的觉得是因为自己的工作不可或缺，原因很明了：虽然不知道是怎么回事，不过查尔斯一定帮了她。

那天之后她再也没见过查尔斯，准确的说，是没有人再见过他。艾瑞克把他关在了基诺沙深处，如果愿意，他大概可以把查尔斯一直关下去，毕竟没人敢再触碰他的逆鳞。

瑞雯小心翼翼的推开门，试探着开口：“查尔斯……？”

苍白的吸血鬼坐在桌边，抬起了头，瑞雯一瞬间明白了查尔斯是如何为她求情的。

他露出的脖颈、手腕、脚踝上全是艾瑞克留下的痕迹，快要消失的印记马上就被覆盖上了新的，屋子里隐隐约约的信息素味道昭示着眼前的Omega已经被深刻的标记过，其他任何人都不能再染指。

查尔斯好像被吓了一跳，声音略带嘶哑：“瑞雯？你怎么在这儿？你……”

不自觉的拉了拉衣领，查尔斯往后靠了靠。一直以来，他都是以年长者和保护者的身份陪在瑞雯和斯考特身边，他不想让少女看到自己如此狼狈的样子，更何况她绝对不应该再出现在这里。

“我们是来帮你的。”瑞雯语速很快，单刀直入地说，“我们没有太多时间，必须……”

“我们？”敏锐的捕捉到重点词汇，查尔斯抬起眼睛，“还有谁？”

还没等瑞雯回答，她身后的门再次被推开，一个个子很小的男人走了进来，他带着眼镜，头发微卷，留着两撇修剪整齐的胡子，虽然身形矮小，但却拥有很强烈的存在感。

“鉴于你很不喜欢去酒吧，我想你没见过我。”他绕过瑞雯，向查尔斯伸出了手，“玻利瓦尔·崔斯克。”

查尔斯并没有和他握手，只是看了一眼瑞雯，又把眼睛转回来，看着这个自称崔斯克的男人，没有说话。

崔斯克好像不在意查尔斯的态度，把手收了回来，推了推眼镜：“我就直说了，毕竟到这儿来也不容易——我打算让你离开，查尔斯·泽维尔。”

“离开？”

“你不会真的想一直被关在这里吧，查尔斯？”崔斯克清清嗓子：“还是我说得不够明白？”

“哈。”被囚禁的吸血鬼短促地笑了笑，“我知道你。也许可以称你为艾瑞克的智囊，又或者兄弟会的科学家？”他抱住双臂，“你会放我走吗？——或者说这是艾瑞克的试探？”

“我知道你会这么想，所以才带上了这位女士。”斯崔克向瑞雯偏了偏头，“但我绝无他意，你不应该待在这里。”

“为什么？”

查尔斯紧紧抿着嘴唇，被艾瑞克索求过多的身体已经有些虚弱，这让他的头也开始疼了起来。

“啊，这总算是一个在点子上的问题。”崔斯克紧盯着查尔斯的脸，仿佛在探究他的表情。

“因为你对他的影响太大了。他对的你事情太过上心，为了你，竟然愿意签停战协议——他应该是要征服黑暗世界的，狼人、吸血鬼，其他的一切——他是我选出来的，注定要这么做，查尔斯。艾瑞克绝对不应该被任何人束缚住，”崔斯克停顿了一下，“尤其是你。”

“你必须离开他，彻彻底底。”

“那这个停战协议就非常重要。”查尔斯不想深究他话里的其他意思，淡淡地说，“而且听起来，如果想达成你的目的，把我杀了会是一个更好的主意。”

“兄弟会又不是一个杀人组织，为什么你会觉得我想杀了你？”崔斯克扶着额头，“我不想要你的命。美丽的事物应该留在这个世界上。”

“——虽然，你的确会以‘死亡’的方式离开。这样既不算破坏停战协议，又能让你脱离困境，你应该没理由拒绝吧？”

以一个轻巧的姿势撑着身子坐到了查尔斯对面的椅子上，崔斯克表情平静，要不是怕留下痕迹，他恐怕会给自己倒上一杯茶。

查尔斯蓝色的眼睛动了一动，下意识用指腹不断摸着手腕上那道曾经深可见骨的伤口。

“你付出的够多了，查尔斯。”看着他比以前更加消瘦的侧脸，瑞雯语气里几乎带上了一丝请求，“这不是兄弟会的立场，我只是不想看到——我相信斯考特也不想。”

“你不是他们的救世主。你有过那么漫长的生命，真正为自己而活的日子，又有多少呢？”

“……我身上有他的标记。”查尔斯沉默了一会儿，终于开口说，“已经洗不掉了，他会知道我在哪里的。”

用手指有节奏的敲着桌面，崔斯克摸了摸自己的下巴，“你知道我是科学家，对吧？很不巧，我刚好有一项研究，可以换掉你全身的血液——也就是说，甚至可以把你变回人类。”把本应该引起震动的研究内容轻描淡写的带过，他的语气好像只是在谈论给查尔斯换个发型，“等你的血被换过之后，标记自然也就不复存在。放心，在你离开之前，我会给你保持标记气味的药，只要停药，他就再也感受不到你的标记了。你必须彻底从这边的世界消失，否则只要你还需要血液，他总有一天会知道你的所在之地。”

“别忘了，你需要‘死亡’。作为吸血鬼的查尔斯会死去，而你会重获新生。不过我不得不提醒你，这个过程会非常痛苦，而且我可找不到志愿者做实验，你也有可能真的会死。”

崔斯克摊开手，把选择权交给了他。而这次，查尔斯没有再犹豫。

“我去。”他说。

“那还等什么呢 ？”崔斯克跳下椅子，对他做了一个邀请的姿势，“我们必须在艾瑞克回来之前做完一切。”

几天以来，查尔斯第一次走出囚禁他的房间。走廊上，厚厚的窗帘严严实实地拉着，只有一点点光亮从缝隙里挤进来，将不大的空间分割成一段一段。

一路上一个人都没有，但崔斯克明显比刚才紧张，等他们终于到达准备好的实验室，他的眼镜可能已经因为汗水而从鼻梁上滑下来了二十次。

“如果被艾瑞克发现一点蛛丝马迹，我们全都死定了——当然，除了你。”科学家把那副不听话的眼镜拿下来擦了擦，又把它重新戴好，“欢迎来到你的重生之地。”

吸血鬼打量了一下房间，不算很大的空间被整理的很整齐，桌子和白板放在一边，另一边是几堆几乎有一人高的演算纸，中央有一个半透明的舱型机械，里面各种密密麻麻的连接管排列缠绕，正中却正好空出了浅浅的人型凹槽。

“看来我应该躺在这里？”

查尔斯碰了碰冰冷的器械，居然没有感觉到凉意。也是，在不见天日的地方待久了，自己的体温比没有生命的机器也高不了多少。

“把上衣脱了，你可以直接进去。”崔斯克没有拐弯抹角，甚至已经开始鼓捣起了桌上的触摸屏，上面划过一个个复杂的公式，映着白光反射在他的眼镜上。

闻言，查尔斯抬起手，解开第一颗扣子的时候明显地顿了一下，但最终还是脱下了衬衫。瑞雯别过头，只从余光中看到那些可以说是触目惊心的痕迹。

“祝你好运，查尔斯。‘下辈子’见。”

吸血鬼已经躺好，崔斯克按下按钮，舱门关上，开始释放白色的麻醉气体。查尔斯感到有针管刺进他的皮肤，意识正离他远去，在黑暗最终吞噬他之前，深吸了一口气。

过了几分钟，瑞雯才转回头来，静静躺在机械中的查尔斯只是少年模样，比他平时看起来还要脆弱，眉头微微皱着。身上深深浅浅的痕迹从正面看更加显眼，甚至还有些牙印，瑞雯简直觉得艾瑞克是想吃了他。

“他会活下来吧？”少女声音很小，好像是在说服自己。

“他现在死了我也活不了，作为命运共同体，我当然会尽力保证他好好的出来。”崔斯克盯着屏幕上快速闪过的参数，没有抬头，“我们真的做了一件很危险的事，说不定明天脑袋就会离开脖子。即使成功，你也快一辈子都见不到他了——查尔斯再也不是这边的‘生物’，人类不过只有短短几十年的寿命。”

“至少这几十年，他可以去他任何喜欢的地方，而不是一直被关在这里。”瑞雯轻轻摸了摸玻璃罩，指尖有淡淡的凉意传来，“自由是很重要的，我最近才明白这一点。选择自己想走的路，总要失去一些东西，但至少我和斯考特都曾经有过选择。”

她看着连接管里缓缓流动的暗红色血液，慢慢的说：“查尔斯把我们看做他的责任，我之前从没想过他到底想要什么。他救了我们，好像其他人的优先级总是在他自己之上。”

崔斯克静静的听着，此时少女与其说是在和他说话，不如说只是在自言自语。

“对于吸血鬼来说这很不可思议。他要给我们带回血液，又不愿意伤害人类，只有那么一次——”她稍微停了停，“他袭击了一个人类女性。那是唯一一次，我们太虚弱了，当时还没有血站，医院里也偷不到足够血袋，他只能对最没有反抗能力的人下手。查尔斯没杀她，只拿了勉强够一顿的血，即使如此，他还是愧疚了很久，我还记得他那晚回来时候的表情。”

“你能想象吗，一个对猎物感到愧疚的吸血鬼？血族哪一个身上不是充满血腥味，查尔斯——”

“他不一样。”

崔斯克终于抬起了头，机器已经开始正常运行，他镜片后的眼睛透过半透明的玻璃，探究地看着依然沉睡的吸血鬼。

“正是如此，他才必须要走。”

崔斯克只说了这么一句话。

他找到艾瑞克几年，艾瑞克就几乎研究了查尔斯几年。一开始，他只是想利用艾瑞克的仇恨激起他对整个黑暗世界征服的野心，但是——当你日复一日的只盯着一个人，关心他的一切喜好，了解他的整个世界，把他的一举一动都铭记在心，谁又能保证你全身而退呢？对于查尔斯，艾瑞克也许早就不只是单纯的复仇支配欲望了，谁也说不清有没有哪个瞬间，他看着查尔斯的眼睛里是不是有一点真意。吸血鬼身上的那一丝微妙的光芒，可能是他充满血色的生活中唯一的一抹淡白，而世界上所有的生物，都有紧抓自己向往事物的本能。

必须在那之前把这丝联系斩断，趁着艾瑞克还没有明白——毕竟，他必须成为一个征服者，那个会让他变得软弱的L开头的单字，可不是什么好词。

14.

夜色悄悄来临，就算是对于艾瑞克来说，今夜也是一个特殊的夜晚。经过一个月的反复讨论，停战协议的所有细节终于被全部敲定，对方新加了一些条件，但艾瑞克并不在意。

他们想要什么都好，他只要查尔斯，完完全全的。今夜过后，整个血族族群都会成为他的监视器，就算查尔斯能逃跑，吸血鬼也需要获取血液，他不管通过什么手段，都会马上被自己找到。

世界已经对查尔斯布下了天罗地网，而那根线，只在一个人手中。

协议交换将在中立地带举行。夜晚当然是一个很好的选择，毕竟对方大部分都是夜行动物，不过就算艾瑞克把时间选在白天，也没人敢拒绝，最多就是多涂点防晒。

查尔斯最近被折腾的太狠，夜晚出行大概能让他舒服些。因为协议交换的事情，艾瑞克已经早出晚归好几天，他本不应该带上查尔斯，把吸血鬼留在屋子里是最安全的——不过因为那封信，他绝不可能离开查尔斯那么长时间。

他必须把他带在身边。

“坐过来一些。”车已经开出去一段距离，前排和后座之间的中央挡板缓缓升起，将两个人与外界隔了开来。查尔斯听话的往艾瑞克身边靠了靠，后者抬起手，拨开了他耳边的头发，轻轻摩挲着他的耳垂。

那上面戴着一个小巧的暗红色的耳钉，是某天晚上查尔斯精疲力尽的时候被艾瑞克强行带上的，此刻它就像一滴血一样挂在吸血鬼的耳垂上，衬得他的皮肤更加苍白。

手从耳垂不安分的绕到了后颈，艾瑞克的指腹划过腺体，惹得查尔斯浑身一抖。被过度标记的部分非常敏感，这让他呼吸都有些不稳起来。

其实艾瑞克并不在意在这里再进行一次标记，自从重逢以来，他对查尔斯的需索好像永远都不够。车内的温度渐渐升高，艾瑞克搂住了查尔斯的腰，动作难得的没有丝毫情欲的气味，他只是把吸血鬼搂在怀里。

也许是被这样的气氛所驱使，艾瑞克凑到吸血鬼耳边，吻了吻那个耳钉，问了一个在此时显得非常突兀的问题：

“你当时为什么要救我？”

这个问题一直萦绕在他心中。五年来，只要他闭上眼睛，就能看到当时查尔斯那副快要哭出来的表情。他盯着查尔斯不是一年两年了，查尔斯的每一个习惯，每一个动作他都记得，吸血鬼从来都是稍微有些淡漠的,脸上当然是随时带着笑容，但没人能打乱查尔斯的节奏，他用一种友好来和所有人保持距离。

而当艾瑞克强硬的挤进他的生活，才得以窥见查尔斯优雅面具下的那一点裂缝，这几乎让他有些欲罢不能——查尔斯只在他面前这样，而以后，也只能在他面前这样。只有他能逼出拥有漫长生命的吸血鬼心里的情绪，不论是血或是泪，查尔斯的一切都是他的。

艾瑞克不知道自己想要听到什么样的回答，他需要知道查尔斯的所有，而这个问题，他始终没有答案。

“没有什么特殊的原因。”

查尔斯只是淡淡的说。

“我不喜欢有人在我面前死去，无论是谁都一样。”

“无论是谁？”艾瑞克粗暴的扳过他的脸，用力地几乎要在他脸上留下指痕，“你也会给别人你的血？”

没等查尔斯回答，半狼人双手收紧，急切的一口咬住了他的脖子，又在上面留下了牙印，被刺破的皮肤渗出细小的血珠。

“我不是……唔！”

查尔斯吃痛，但没有力气推开他，他们的对话总是会被这样的事情打断。

在之后的长久时光中，艾瑞克总是能想起现在这一刻。没让查尔斯说完那句话，是他此生最后悔的事情之一，他反复的想着查尔斯未说完的话究竟是什么，几乎成为了他每天午夜梦回的梦魇：

就在下一秒，一颗不知道从多远的地方飞来的子弹射穿了前窗玻璃，发出一声碎裂的轻响，司机的太阳穴绽出血花，歪到在方向盘上，车体一偏——他们正经过悬崖！

意外从不会给任何人准备的机会，一切都发生的太快，查尔斯那一边的车轮已经悬空，被天启直接转化的吸血鬼的恐怖爆发力此时发挥了作用，他不知道是哪里来的力气，在电光火石之间起身从艾瑞克背后打开车门，又一把将Alpha推了出去，反作用力却让他跌回车里。

接下来的一切对艾瑞克来说好像都是慢动作。他没拉住他，甚至没能看清他最后的表情。车子掉了下去，暗夜下的漆黑悬崖像是一张血盆大口，吞噬了查尔斯，巨大的火光冲了出来，几乎照亮了半个天边。

没有惊心动魄的过程和铺垫，艾瑞克手上好像还有查尔斯的气息。兄弟会的首领从来没有那么狼狈过，他根本顾不得身上的擦伤和前后护卫车上跑下来为他检查伤口的人，不祥的爆炸声让他的脑中嗡嗡作响。

——查尔斯！

与此同时，崔斯克和瑞雯坐在基诺沙的大厅里，收到了“计划顺利”的消息。

“不告诉查尔斯真的没关系吗？万一艾瑞克也出事……”少女有些焦虑的绞着手指，和旁边正悠闲喝着茶的科学家对比鲜明。

“艾瑞克非常聪明，光靠武力可是没办法建立兄弟会的，只有查尔斯最真实的反应能骗过他。”崔斯克把手中的茶杯放进了托盘里，又往里面加了两颗方糖，语气笃定，“至于查尔斯……他当然会救艾瑞克，就像五年前那样。”

他从窗子望出去，镜子的反光映出一张面无表情的脸。

“我的计划万无一失。”

不知道过了多久，查尔斯从令人晕眩的头疼中醒来，愣了两秒钟才想起发生了什么。

暗杀，爆炸——

他勉强起身，发现自己正躺在车窗后玻璃上，整个车体竖着被一根枯死的树枝挡住，下面兜着一个安全网，体重和冲击让玻璃出现了微小的裂痕，身边落着一些炸药的灰烬。

查尔斯不知道自己昏迷了多久，天边已经泛起了一丝鱼肚白。

车辆并没有爆炸，他昏迷前见到的那些火光似乎是预先设置在悬崖上的炸药造成的，在车被树枝挡住之后抓住了时机被精准引爆，造成了爆炸的错觉。

司机的尸体被安全带绑在座位上，血顺着向后垂下的手指滴到他脸上。

查尔斯咬着牙坐了起来，用手肘狠狠地撞着玻璃上的裂痕，直到它们发出连续碎裂的声响。

看来这是崔斯克的让他“死亡”的计划，而他此前一无所知。

有一个人为他死去……他不认识当司机的年轻人，但他的生命却因为自己而终结。也许如崔斯克所说，兄弟会不是一个杀人组织，为了达到目的，他们也会不择手段。

最后一下重重的撞击，玻璃应声碎裂，查尔斯掉在安全网上，手上传来钻心的痛——玻璃渣刺入了他的手掌，他一口气把它们拔了出来，但伤口却没有开始愈合。

他已经不是吸血鬼了。

顺着安全网小心翼翼地下到地面，查尔斯刚抬头，一声不大的声响传来，刚刚还挂在枯死枝丫上的车被火光所包围，显然是触发了什么机关，连着安全网在峭壁上烧了个一干二净。等硝烟和火药味渐渐散去，查尔斯知道，崔斯克兑现了诺言。

他往前走了一段。不知不觉间，太阳在远处露出了一点橘黄色的光，树林慢慢被照亮，细碎的光亮漏过树叶的间隙，照在他的肩膀上、他的手臂上、他的脸上，形成斑驳的光斑。他蓝色的眼睛习惯与黑暗为伍，此时却因为阳光的反射而不再是深沉的暗蓝，透出了清澈的光彩。

查尔斯已经忘了被阳光直接照射的感觉，防晒霜会隔绝他们的皮肤感管。他伸手再一次接住阳光，看到里面有细小的灰尘，他感到的不是炽热和疼痛，只有密密的温暖。

他没有了一点还是人类时候的记忆。实在是过了太久了，也许他也有过朋友、有过亲人，可是漫长的生命让他找不到意义，只是浑浑噩噩。后来，瑞雯和斯考特就是他的意义，而现在，他们也拥有了自己的选择。

从现在开始，他失去了永生，但他可以去看天空、去看大海、去看每天的日出和日落……他只是一个人了，他又好像拥有了自由的全世界。

是时候走了。

看着太阳渐渐升高，艾瑞克的心一点点沉了下去。过去的几个小时，他疯狂地想下到悬崖下去寻找查尔斯，好几个人才按住了他。悬崖很深，等他好不容易到了底部，天光已经大亮。

爆炸和冲击不一定会杀死查尔斯。吸血鬼生命力及其强大，他甚至可以和他分享自己的血，那些血本就是他的。

但是，阳光却是足以让血族致命的魔鬼，查尔斯没带防晒霜。

他会没事的，他会没事的。艾瑞克在心里一遍遍告诉自己，他会找到躲避的地方，自己会顺着信息素的味道找到Omega——

直到，他在悬崖下见到那枚耳钉。周围除了焦糊味没有别的味道，任凭他怎么闻，都找不到Omega信息素的一丝气味，作为标记者，他不可能感受不到查尔斯的信息素。

他把血红的耳钉握在手里，指甲深深嵌入手掌，血流了下来，却又马上干涸，一种从未体验过的、巨大的痛苦几乎要把他马上击垮，心脏开始生理性的抽痛。

周围没有可以躲避的地方，查尔斯会完全暴露在阳光下，被太阳晒干血液，在无法忍受的疼痛中化为一摊血水，最后被蒸发的无影无踪——这是对于吸血鬼来说，最可怕的一种死法。

如果他没有带查尔斯出来、如果查尔斯没有救他、如果他没有把查尔斯强行留在基诺沙……这些“如果”纷至沓来，快要把艾瑞克淹没。

兄弟会的人第一次看到他们强大铁血到冷酷的首领露出这样的表情，低吼压在他嗓子里，艾瑞克弯腰咳嗽一声，地上留下了星星点点的血迹。来不及擦去嘴角的血腥，他扶着树干，脑袋发懵，几乎要跪下去。

来不及了，他脑子里只有这一句话。

——太晚、太晚了。


	11. Chapter 11

15.

昏暗的屋子，蜡烛带来混着模糊光晕的一点暖色，有小小的火焰在上面跳跃着。整个房间里没有一丝灯光，在这个用电灯照明的时代，不够明亮的火光多少让房间里的气氛显得有些复古，如果再加上一些阴气森森的装饰和一个脸色苍白的美少年，就能完美契合上人类喜欢的那些浪漫诡谲的哥特小说。

拥有最长生命的吸血鬼会喜欢这样的配置，他们总是有些讨厌现代人类的小聪明：比如现在正坐在房间里的中年男人，他好像刚刚醒来，手中正醒着一杯红酒，沉默地听着面前红发少女的话。

“是吗？查尔斯……”几乎是世界上最古老的吸血鬼最终轻轻放下酒杯，在隐隐绰绰的光亮中，他的蓝色皮肤显得更加枯槁。

“可惜。他做了愚蠢的事，但他还是我最喜欢的孩子。”

天启的语气里听不出什么情绪，大概就像搬家的时候丢了一件放在家里很久、还算钟意的摆件。他想了一会儿，又拿起酒杯，手腕一动，把里面的酒液倒在地毯上，将玻璃杯递给了琴。

“艾瑞克·兰谢尔……也许我应该去见见他。”

漫不经心的拿起桌上的刀，天启随意在自己手掌中间浅浅一划，血珠从伤口渗出，滴到了琴手中的酒杯里。

“我将给你我的血，孩子。我既已醒来，必会掀起变革的风雨。”

对于一个拥有冗长生命的种族来说，一两天、甚至一两年的时间通常都没有什么差别，除了一些特别重要的事情之外——比如，交换协议的当天，艾瑞克并没有出现在约定的地点。兄弟会在谈判中占有绝对的强势，艾瑞克也不是一个会失约的人，所有人提心吊胆、度日如年地等了一天一夜，直到兄弟会首领遭到袭击的消息传来。

这不是一个好消息，熙熙碎碎的各种谣言甚嚣尘上，稍微稳定的局势又开始动摇起来。艾瑞克毫发无伤，而停战协议的进程随着他身边Omega的死好像被停滞了，一周过后，谈判终于再次被开启，而这次战败方却拥有了些许底气。

“他今天会来吧？”

“当然！天启大人已经苏醒，他还能威胁到我们什么呢？”

大厅里，谈判桌的一边不断有人窃窃私语，天启坐在中央，微微闭着眼，任由他们不断猜测。而另一边，所有人都沉默着，正主还没有出现。

几分钟后，当他终于走进来，刚刚还有嗡嗡议论声的房间里一瞬间变的鸦雀无声。

兄弟会的首领静静地扫了一眼整个房间，他的头发全部变为银白，就连眉毛都化为了霜色。但他的面容依然年轻，这样的反差感让他微皱的眉头更加凌冽，只是一言不发就能放出让人自动禁声的威压感。浅灰色的外套和淡色的眼睛让他整个人显得更加冷漠，如果说之前艾瑞克的气质像是被什么东西包裹住，只是时不时的能窥见其中的一些野心，那现在就是失去了最后的剑鞘，锋芒毕露的锋利刀锋可能随时会抵上敌人的咽喉。

他没有坐上给他空出来的座位，而是整了整外套，双手撑住了桌子，盯着对面好像依旧漫不经心的天启：“你醒了。”

这并不是一个疑问句，艾瑞克语气很平淡，像是一块薄碎的冰，气氛在这一瞬间友好的有些怪异。没人接话，他拿起桌上本来应该用来签协议的钢笔，打开笔盖，打量了一下稍有些尖利的笔尖。

“我只有一件事情想知道。”

手腕一动，那只钢笔像箭一样射了出去，发出划破空气的轻响，天启抬手，在笔尖离自己的眼珠只有一厘米的时候夹住了笔身。

“是你们干的吗？”

“我无意为他们辩解——但并不是。”老派的吸血鬼把钢笔安安稳稳地放在桌上，交叠起双手，“虽然我不想承认，不过我沉睡的几年里，你的确是把他们打怕了。要知道，我听说现在血族和狼人居然联合了起来，还以为至少睡了一百年。”

那颗子弹没有针对艾瑞克，显然，几乎是拥有最强血统的他是不太可能单纯被子弹杀死的。但司机不是，杀手准确预判在哪里开枪能使车辆翻下悬崖，悬崖下的树木没有茂密到能遮挡住所有阳光，这场暗杀的目标，从一开始就是查尔斯。

天启不可能想不明白这一点。

“杀了查尔斯对他们没好处——况且，在所有孩子中，他是我最喜欢的。就算查尔斯当年在外面乱跑，我都不许任何人为难他。”

艾瑞克眉毛一挑，天启这样亲昵的称呼让他很不高兴。

“没有永远的敌人，艾瑞克。你对查尔斯有很深的影响，所以当时我不得不杀了你。现在看来，我远远低估了那份影响力。”

天启拿起桌上的协议，把它撕碎，随手扔到地上。

“我们的敌人不是彼此。你应该知道，像查尔斯这样的吸血鬼，在不少猎人的名单上吧？特别那些人类猎人……越是活得久的血族，就越是容易成为他们的目标。”

“亵渎神灵，这就是唯一的理由。长生既是原罪，他们嫉妒所有他们没有的东西，寻求自以为正义的毁灭，惧怕任何比他们强大的事物，即使吸血鬼杀死的人类数量远远没有他们的同族多。”

“人类掌控者这个世界，但他们的弱小让他们变得残忍。”

“既然杀死查尔斯的不是我们——当然也不可能是你们，”天启站起身，语气极具蛊惑性，“还会有谁呢？”

古老的吸血鬼向艾瑞克伸出了手。

“世界理应属于更加优秀的种族。”

本来应该缔结和平的房间里，却开始酝酿着更浓重的血腥。

惊雷乍起，大雨倾盆，今天对于所有生活在夜晚的种族来说，都注定是不寻常的一天。

崔斯克站在窗前，看着玻璃上蜿蜒而下的水流，拿着烟的手微微发抖。

“我们说不定犯了一个天大的错误。”他没有回头，深吸了一口烟，才稍微平静了下来。

“查尔斯不是艾瑞克的束缚——而是他的保险栓。事到如今，除了顺水推舟，我们别无选择。”

那天之后，艾瑞克完全像变了一个人。一夜之间变为银白的头发反而是他变化最小的一点，崔斯克明白，自己也许打开了最危险的恶狼的最后一道牢笼，艾瑞克理应征服黑暗世界，理应成为王者，但并不是以如此极端的方式。

“汉克是个人类。”瑞雯的脸色也变得惨白，她用手撑着额头，整个人显得很无力。

“那你应该庆幸你是个吸血鬼。或者说，在某种程度上，我们都该庆幸艾瑞克没有怀疑，否则——”

崔斯克停了一下，烟火一明一灭，“——可就不只是死那么简单了。”

雨越下越大，在好像可以冲刷掉所有痕迹的暴雨中，被所有人议论纷纷的主角却正坐在查尔斯之前的房间里，面前的桌上放着那颗像是血一般的耳钉。

Omega的气息越来越淡了。对于艾瑞克这样的Alpha来说，失去标记伴侣虽然不是一件容易的事，但并不是什么熬不过去的坎，本来Alpha就是所有性别的顶点。

可是——这远比他想的困难。

一开始是很痛苦，是的，但最痛苦的，是在之后的每一天不断加深查尔斯已经死去了的认知。他不知道这种痛苦从何而来，他应该是恨查尔斯的，他想毁了他，永远把他禁锢起来，他唯一没想过的，就是“失去”。

他就像在一片没有任何亮光、充满血污的黑河中，坐着一条只有他自己一个人的船，水面空空荡荡，他曾经逆水前行，也曾经随波逐流，但无论如何都到达不了彼岸。直到他挤进了查尔斯的生活，同时也打开了自己的门，一丝光晕就透了过来，稍微照亮了水面。

艾瑞克读了很多人类写的有关“爱”的书，查尔斯喜欢它们。他不理解那些浓烈又淡漠、自私又无私的情感，那好像是世界上最矛盾的东西，他总是冷眼旁观着那些作品里主人公们的命运，查尔斯却总爱在充满阳光的午后面带微笑的读它们。

只能与黑暗为伍的血族与这幅画面格格不入，但这是他想起查尔斯时，脑中第一时间会出现的画面。

他不知道是不是人类杀了他，他只是宁愿这样相信，他必须要马上复仇，否则暗黑的火焰就会把他吞噬，充满血腥的暗河会再次把他拖入深渊——他还能做什么呢？

“查尔斯……”

褪去了锋利的獠牙和尖锐的利爪，艾瑞克就像是一只在雨中受伤的小狼，蜷缩在椅子上，抱住了双腿，将脸埋在臂弯中，任何人都不能靠近他，就连他自己也不能。矛盾快要把他吞噬，一直在血河中摸爬滚打的孤狼从未如此脆弱。

只有在这一刻，艾瑞克才第一次感受到一条世间的真理：失去不可避免，离开也无可挽回。

最后的这一声叹息，没人能够听到。

16.

英伦小镇。天气渐渐变得阴冷起来，呼吸已经带上了隐隐的白气，晚上很少有人愿意出门了，整个街道显得死气沉沉，只有街边一扇小门透出些许暖橙的灯光。

那是一间小书店。老板是几年前突然来到小镇的，温文尔雅，知书达理，一双蓝眼睛好像永远带着笑意，有一种让人愿意亲近的气质。镇上的年轻Alpha仿佛一夜之间都爱上了读书，总往这间小小的书店跑，比任何老师的劝告都管用——绝对不是因为老板长的太好看。

“卡洛斯，你的书店永远不会打烊，是不是？”一个金发的Alpha靠在木制的书架上，他算是这里的常客，正第一百零一次打算约书店老板出去吃饭，不出意外的被拒绝了一百零一次。

“也许是的，恩里克。”书店老板不着痕迹的后退一步，用手推了推挺直鼻梁上轻巧的金边眼镜，把手里的书放回书架，“还有客人呢。还有，你该在我的名字后面加上‘先生’。”

叫做恩里克的Alpha一回头，桌边的确还有一个男人，戴着兜帽，看不清脸，怎么看都不是来看书的，但他面前摊着一本恩里克都不想去读标题的书，一直放在同一页上，也不知道他有没有在看。

“Hi，老兄，你该回家了。”Alpha显然不死心，走过去拍了拍他的肩膀，“帮帮忙？”

男人抬起头，瞳孔隐隐透出一些红色。“走开。”他的声音像是从橡胶管里挤出来的一样，突兀又尖利，语气也非常不好，“你想死吗？”

“你再说一遍？”不友好的态度总是能马上点燃年轻人的怒火，更别说在有好感的对象面前被呛声从来都是Alpha的雷区，恩里克一把抓起了男人的领子，他的兜帽掉了下来，露出了一张像纸一样白的面孔。

“我说，滚。”男人轻易就扳开了恩里克的手，力气和他略显瘦小的身形一点也不相符。Alpha血气上涌，反手就想把他拖到门外，推搡间撞倒了桌椅，眼看就要大打出手。

“好了，恩里克，不要在店里打架！”

“可是——”

“我可不会和轻易就动手的人出去吃饭。”书店老板淡淡的说，一句话就把Alpha噎住了，“你最好回去冷静一下，也许明天中午我会有时间。”

恩里克只能忿忿的放开了男人的衣领，显然还在气头上，在店里走了两圈，最终还是听话的打开门，出去几秒钟之后又退了回来，冲着Omega喊道：“明天中午我会来接你的！”

“……”书店老板摇了摇头，有些担心自己的门又会被拉坏，走上前去把门前的木牌翻了过来，让“闭店”的那一面贴在玻璃上，顺便上好了锁。

兜帽男人站在原地，一言不发。书店老板走到一排书架背后的咖啡机前，从柜子里拿出一把小餐刀，割破了自己的手指，用玻璃杯接了薄薄的一层血，递到他面前。

“我不会问你的名字，你也不用知道我是谁，这个应该可以应应急。没事的——你不用担心，镇上的医院应该能偷到些血袋，这个小镇的血站不知道在哪里，但隔壁市里有一个。”

兜帽男人的年龄明显比他大，但他的语气却像是在安慰一个晚辈。

“你可以从后门出去，不过你要答应我，”他指了指在背后的小门，“不管你刚才是不是想要袭击我，今晚都不要再其他人出手。”

兜帽男人疑惑的看了面前年轻的书店老板一眼，面前这个Omega明显是人类，但他似乎对吸血鬼的事情了如指掌，还能精准判断出他的状态。鲜血的味道直冲他的鼻腔，吸血鬼喉结不自觉的动了动，他最终还是拿起了玻璃杯。

“谢谢。”他短暂的说道，将杯子里的血液一饮而尽，又戴上了兜帽，对查尔斯微微点头，就匆匆从后门闪进了夜色之中。

看着男人消失的背影，年轻的书店老板轻轻叹了口气，小心的关起了后门，打算结束今天的营业。

查尔斯来到这个小镇已经几年了——他现在叫“卡洛斯·贾维尔”，伪造以假乱真身份和证件对他来说简直是本职工作，轻车又熟路。他安静的开着一个小书店，和正常人类打交道，与黑暗中的世界完全断了联系，那些的确已经是上辈子的事情了，不过他还是一眼就能看出兜帽男人是一个吸血鬼。

最近这个偏僻小镇的吸血鬼好像变得多了起来，查尔斯发誓还见过几个很可能是狼人的人，他们不再处心积虑的隐藏在人类之中，这是以前被明令禁止的。直觉告诉查尔斯这不是一个好现象，黑暗世界似乎正在风起云涌，连阳光所到之处都受到了影响。

对他来说现在最好的选择，就是视而不见。但那个男人看起来很虚弱，他不知道自己为什么要帮他，就算他现在没了血族的力量和速度，一个状态不好的吸血鬼就算要袭击他，也不是那么容易得手。

也许是想起了瑞雯和斯考特，他想，他们也有过这样吃不饱的日子。又或者，他只是狠不下心。

人类的生活比他想象的要平淡，查尔斯喜欢这样的生活，没有对阳光的惧怕和对鲜血的渴望，也可以随便去街边的药店就能买到抑制剂，可能唯一的变数就是总有几个Alpha想方设法地想要约他出去。他也终于长成了青年模样，不用再一直反复上高中二年级，头发已经长过了耳后，变得有些微卷，五官也更加深刻，唯有手腕上的伤痕依然清晰，所以他只穿长袖衬衫。

不过，死亡是有意义的，伤口虽然还在，但查尔斯好像已经不记得当时那个跪在砂砾中，一遍一遍割开手腕也要救活那个人的自己了。

他把书店里那盏灯轻轻关上，街道上最后一家店也彻底打烊了，只剩下几盏路灯的昏暗光亮，勉强能将路面笼罩起来，整个街道陷入一种微妙的寂静。刚才从后门溜走的男人并没有走远，他靠在书店对面的小巷的墙上，探出半个头，身子隐藏在阴影中，看着一楼的灯熄灭，二楼的灯亮起，无声地整理了一下兜帽，又转身消失在了黑暗之中。

这个小插曲让那道陈年的伤口又有些疼，查尔斯拉了拉衬衫的袖子，把伤口盖得更加严实，回到房间给自己煮了一杯牛奶，靠在窗边，旁边的黑胶唱机正放着那个夏日的少年曾经送给过他的唱片，但当然不是同一张。

此时他还不知道，这点小小的善心将给他平静的生活带来怎样的改变。


	12. Chapter 12

17.

今天是个阴天。时间刚过晌午，白色的雾气就散在了空气里，一层薄雨笼罩着街道，凉意缠上每个人的发丝，形成湿冷的水珠。这天气让人不想动弹，但别说是小雨，就算天上是在下刀子，恩里克也一定要出门。

今天对他来说是个重要的日子——他把车子停在小书店门前街边的五分钟之后，一直在等待的那个人终于拉开车门坐上了副驾驶，不用提醒就自觉系上了安全带。

“卡洛斯，你真的只想吃披萨？”金发的Alpha手放在方向盘上，努力找着话题，将车子打着了火，显得有些紧张，“我是说，第一次约会是不是应该……”

天哪，他没想到在尝试过一百零二次之后，倾心的对象总算答应了和他约会——就算只是一顿午饭，他也不想搞砸。

“披萨是意大利人最好的发明，难道不是吗？”Omega拨了拨棕色的头发，对他微微笑了笑，他取下了在书店里一直会戴着的眼镜，整个人感觉年轻了几岁。车子慢慢驶上了正路，车窗内侧渐渐凝起一片淡淡的白汽，让窗外的景色更加朦胧起来。

“过两个街区有一家还算不错的披萨店，看，我还是做了一些功课。我猜你不会喜欢全是西红柿的披萨，我总觉得它们烤了之后就像血浆——该死，我不应该走这条路的。”

Omega信息素的味道非常淡，但密闭的车窗还是让空气的浓度稍微有些高，恩里克必须不停的说话才能稍微缓解一些紧张，前面道路的拥堵反而给他提供了很好的话题。

警车堵住了半个街道，身着显眼荧光黄色背心的几个警员在街边拉起了警戒线，警灯闪烁的红光有些刺眼，这阵仗在乡下地方可不常见。

“好像出事了。”Omega用手背抹了抹窗子玻璃上的白雾，清理出一小片透明的地盘，模模糊糊能看见地上放着橙黄色的冰淇淋筒。

恩里克让车一寸一寸的往前挪，伸手把空调温度往上调了一度：“昨天夜里有人受伤了，你知道，我舅舅是警察，他今天简直忙飞了。要我说，最近世道越来越不太平，晚上你应该早点关门。”

Omega没有说话，只是看着窗外，微微皱着眉头，抿着唇，他总是这幅表情，认真的让人觉得……非常性感。他看起来很年轻，甚至比自己大不了几岁，但又有不符合年龄的成熟感，这些都让恩里克着迷。年轻的Alpha看呆了，直到后面车狂按喇叭才反应过来，才手忙脚乱的开始踩油门。

“呃……对不起，你真的……很好看。”Alpha不知道自己在干什么，居然直接把心里正在想的事情就这么说了出来，并且过了五秒钟才猛然惊觉，急忙补充，“我不是那个意思！我是说……”

天哪，这表现太糟糕了，他一定觉得我是个白痴的毛头小子，恩里克在心里恨不得打自己一拳，手心都在冒汗，有些泄气。第一次约会就这么被自己搞砸了。

“没事的，恩里克。你是一个很好的孩子，帅气善良……”

Omega声音很轻，语气却很沉稳，温度就像从没关紧的窗户里漏进来的一点凉雨，能让人清醒但又不着痕迹。

“我喜欢你到我的书店来，我欢迎所有愿意读书的人。但是，我今天只是想答谢你昨天没在我的店里打架，你看，那些书收拾起来很麻烦，是不是？我们当然是在约会，只限今天中午——不过，要是你真的还想接着读那些文学研究的书，我可以给你留几本。

“我真的一点机会有没有吗，卡洛斯？”Alpha肉眼可见的变得沮丧，“也许我们还不够相互了解，我可以改——”

Omega罕见的打断了他，显然不想再多说这个话题：“不要为谁改变，恩里克，这不是一件好事。另外，我们为什么不开始想要吃哪种披萨呢？我已经能看到招牌了。”

表白完全失败，没有比这更悲惨的事了。奇妙的是，这顿午饭吃的还不算太坏，也许是披萨店本身就很热闹，至少Omega还是会被他为了这次约会而特意准备的无聊笑话逗笑。

他笑起来真的很迷人，Alpha不想放弃他，谁能放弃这样一个人呢？

“虽然我知道答案——”只有两个小时的约会按期结束，恩里克把Omega送回了书店门口，在分别时终于鼓起勇气，抓了抓头发，小心翼翼的开口。

“我喜欢你，卡洛斯。就算你已经拒绝了……我、我还是喜欢你。”

喜欢。对查尔斯来说，这算是一个陌生的字眼。编造过往、顶着假名，全身上下几乎没有一点实话的人收获了人类所能有的最真挚的感情，他配不上这些。更糟糕的是，他无法给予任何回应：手腕上的丑陋伤痕好像圈住了他，那是他的锁链、他的镣铐、他的死结……他的不可回想。

查尔斯只能礼貌的对Alpha道过谢，等恩里克开车离开，他才整了整大衣的衣领，打算去一趟隔壁的便利店。对于食物，查尔斯向来要求不高，他的舌头大概早就已经尝不出除了血腥味之外的任何味道，崔斯克的小机器也没能帮他重建味觉。

街上人不多，深秋时节已经渐显萧瑟。一个醉汉摇摇晃晃的顺着墙根迎面走来，大白天喝到烂醉，很难说还有没有清醒的意识，查尔斯本不想找麻烦，但就在擦身而过的瞬间，他不禁放慢了脚步——那人身上没有一点酒味，查尔斯反而闻到了别的味道——只是隐隐约约的一点，他的嗅觉很灵敏，这算是吸血鬼时代留给他的唯一遗产。这个裹着破旧外衣、看不见脸的男人，身上的味道虽然已经非常淡，但那不属于人类，他——是个狼人。

有些陌生却又很熟悉的味道让Omega愣在原地，男人好像身体状态很差，脚步虚浮，眼看就要摔倒，查尔斯赶紧上前扶住了他。

“先生，你还好吗？”尽力让自己的声音保持平静，查尔斯觉察到男人的手瘦的几乎只剩下骨头，狼人拥有比人类更大的骨架和更多的肌肉，这表示他的状态非常不好。

“我没事……没事，谢谢你，先生。”狼人的声音很低，像是从气管里发出来的，“我自己能走，非常感谢……愿你有个美好的一天。”

他的颧骨也瘦削的凸起，稍稍抬起头，鬓角有些花白，紧咬着嘴唇，查尔斯知道他是在隐藏自己的牙齿。

无法控制变身的狼人，越来越多的黑暗生物，昨天夜里发生的袭击——

狼人没等查尔斯回答就匆匆离去，他顿了一下，还是跟了上去。他不应该去的，他应该离这些事情远远的，他好不容易才从泥沼中走出来，他……不能再碰和那个人有关的一切事物。

这些查尔斯都明白，但他心里的不安越来越大，似乎有什么事情正在发生。

狼人踉跄着走着，丝毫没发现身后有人尾随，失去了吸血鬼血统的Omega只是一个普通人类，动作并不是特别灵敏和隐蔽，而狼人居然毫无察觉。查尔斯和不少狼人打过交道，虽然眼前的男人已经不是壮年，但他的状况已经糟糕到失去了最基本的警觉，这不是一个好兆头。

狼人没有走很远，闪身进了街角一条后巷，查尔斯轻手轻脚跟了过去，巷子里都是垃圾箱，即使是白天也不会有人来。他顾不得脏污会弄脏大衣，躲到了其中一个箱子后面，看见狼人站在巷子深处一块并不宽敞的一小空地前，有些不安的搓着手，好像在等待什么人。

“你见到他了吗，雅各布？”

声音从查尔斯头顶前方传来，话音还没落下，一个身影落在狼人跟前，动作矫健，落地轻巧，他赶紧往阴影里缩了缩，紧贴在垃圾箱后的墙面上。

来人拥有和之前的他再一致不过的苍白皮肤，眼珠发红，穿着精致，和巷子里的氛围格格不入。很明显，那是一只吸血鬼。

狼人低下了头，好像不愿意和面前的吸血鬼对视：“他不在——我去了你们说的那个书店，门关着。我不知道他去了哪里，也不知道他到底是不是你们要找的人。”

查尔斯心里“咯噔”一下。

“雅各布，你独居太久了。”吸血鬼语调一转，没有接狼人的话，“时代早已不同。你喜欢混在人类当中，这现在看起来还有点用处，他能一眼认出我们，但不一定能认出闻起来和人类差不多的你。我们不想打草惊蛇，你就连这么一点小事都做不好吗？”

Omega几乎浑身抽紧，他往两人的方向稍微挪了几步，一股不祥的感觉涌上心头。

“要不是时代不同，我也不会和吸血鬼合作。”狼人的语气强硬起来，依稀能让人感到他可能在曾经的某个时代也是一个无比强大的掠食者，“我早就脱离了那个世界，不认识你们所谓的领导者，也不感兴趣。我只要求这件事结束之后，你们再也不要来找我。”

吸血鬼轻笑一声，好像并没有把他的话放在心上：“当然，你不喜欢吸血鬼，毕竟我们两个种族有过争斗百年的历史，而且——”吸血鬼拉了一个长音，像是一个充满讽刺的警告，狼人的语气显然让他不太舒服，“你老婆，那个人类，被吸血鬼咬了。她虽然没死，但也够可怕的了，是不是？”

气氛在这一瞬间冷了下来。狼人周身骤然爆发出一股戾气，枯瘦的手指尖长出利爪，脚踝变细，喉咙里发出压抑的嘶哑，这是食肉动物见血的声音。

“不要提起她。”狼人的嗓音伴着深沉的低吼，他背对着垃圾箱，查尔斯无法看见他的表情，但能听出他已经渐渐露出獠牙。

一阵冷意顺着Omega的脊骨往下流，泛白的手指紧紧扣住垃圾箱的把手，仿佛不这么做就会站立不稳。一个可怕的想法略过查尔斯的脑海，他不禁小小的倒抽了一口凉气，那是他一直不愿意想起的往事，如果……

面前空地的气氛剑拔弩张，狼人的虚张声势无法震慑到吸血鬼，血族褪去了优雅的外衣，就在一触即发的时刻，他却突然停住了。

“等一下。”这个短语在此时有些不合时宜，吸血鬼环顾了一下四周，眯起眼睛，盯住了查尔斯藏身的垃圾箱。

“我就觉得这个地方的味道好像比之前更难闻了——看来我们多了一个不速之客。”

不速之客。世界上找不出更合适的词来形容此时突然出现在镇上的男人了，这座称不上繁华的小城不像是他会造访的地方，就好像英国首相不会突然出现在你家后院一样。当然，他和首相不像，却已经足够显眼：特别是那一头银白色的头发。略显保守的小镇上就连最叛逆的年轻人都很少染这样的颜色，但浅灰的西装、笔挺的身形、深刻的五官甚至加上阴天的灰色调都让男人看起来毫无违和，仿佛他天生就该这样一般，整个人颜色都很淡，只有耳垂上坠着一颗血红的耳钉，是他身上唯一的暖色。

“就是这里吗？”他问，语气平淡，嗓音低沉，只有尾音稍稍释放出一点点威压。

他身边跟着几个人，黑色头发的少年一言不发，摘下了一直戴着的墨镜，把它放进口袋，旁边健壮的男人在如此天气也只穿着白色背心，嘴上叼着一根不知道有没有点燃的雪茄；身姿干练的金发女性也没有回答,默默为他撑起了伞；只有最后一个戴眼镜的青年看了看手上的平板，用手指在上面划了几划，说：“没错，琴的手机信号显示，他们今天早些时候就到了这个镇子。只要她的手机再次有定位信号，我就能找到他们的具体位置。”

“调取整个城镇的监控画面，看看他们都去过哪些地方。”男人接着下达指令。人类对监视自己的同类真的很有一套，他们布下的摄像头星罗棋布，这一点没有任何一个物种能赶上他们。

青年点点头，其他人听从他的指挥，开始把车上复杂的电线搬进事先准备好的屋子。

“那个蓝色的老家伙一直在瞒着我什么事情——我们马上就能知道了。”

雨变大了，冰凉的雨水顺着查尔斯的发尖滴到脸上，和他的冷汗混在一起，顺着太阳穴流了下去。

在这被抓住，只有死路一条。

“咣”一声，吸血鬼跳上了垃圾箱，居高临下的看着他，露出尖利的牙齿：“看来今天是个加餐的好日子。”

还好长年累月的战斗本能多少还留在他的身体里，查尔斯大脑飞快的转动着，身体在念头一动的瞬间就做出了动作。他一个飞踢，吸血鬼站立不稳，伸出的手没有抓住查尔斯的衣领，Omega借助反力飞快起身往巷口狂奔而去，但没跑几步就被追上——吸血鬼的身体素质实在比人类优越太多，他深有体会。

“想跑？”吸血鬼拉着查尔斯的衣领，把他狠狠摔在地上，跨在他的腰间，用双腿压制住他的手肘，紧紧扼住他的咽喉，“长的还不错，无知的人类……嗯？”

看清了查尔斯的长相，吸血鬼吃了一惊：“你是……”

还没说出那个名字，身后一股巨大的力量撞了过来，查尔斯只觉得眼前一闪，吸血鬼被撞飞，衰老的狼人不知从哪突然爆发出可怕的力量，把吸血鬼紧紧按在地上，回头看了看查尔斯。

“走……快走！”他的声音嘶哑的不像话，像是要从喉咙里碾出血来。

“你疯了，雅各布！你要救一个人类？他是——”吸血鬼爆出利爪，不断在狼人胳膊上抓出几乎深可见骨的痕迹，抬起手攻击他的脸，在他脸上留下可怖的血痕，狼人纹丝不动，任凭吸血鬼撕扯他的血肉。

一切都发生在电光火石之间，已经是强弩之末的狼人无法压制住比他强大的多的吸血鬼，被血族一把掀翻，重重摔到墙上，而恢复自由的吸血鬼没有再管他，而是重新向查尔斯扑了过来。

查尔斯紧紧咬着牙，没有躲闪，眼看吸血鬼的利爪就要碰到他的皮肤，Omega抬手，把手里的东西狠狠刺进了吸血鬼的眼睛——即使失去了血族的一切优势，在生死关头依旧没有人能小看他。

惨叫声划破雨幕，却被雨声尽数掩盖，吸血鬼捂住眼睛跪了下来，凶器掉落在地上，是一只拥有锋利笔尖的钢笔——他的伤口并没有开始愈合——那是银质的笔尖。

银对吸血鬼来说是剧毒，查尔斯顾不上查看倒下的吸血鬼到底还是不是活着，他跑到狼人身边，发现地上躺着的人还有微弱的呼吸，已经恢复了人类的身体。

“你坚持一下，我马上……”手忙脚乱的想掏出手机，查尔斯声音颤抖，狼人却抬起手制止了他。

“没用的……咳。”狼人脸上几乎已经没有一块完好的皮肤，嘴唇被利器撕裂，甚至能看到牙齿。手上的皮肉也血肉模糊，有些皮肤还连在筋骨上，留下血糊糊的洞，只动一下对他来说仿佛都是巨大的痛苦。

“你就是他们要找的人，是吧？一个人类……咳咳……我妻子也是个人类。”

查尔斯没有接话。狼人现在不需要回应，生命随着血液快速的从他身上流逝，那些鲜红混着雨水已经浸透了查尔斯的裤子。

“我不但没能救下她，还离开了她……就因为她被转化成了吸血鬼。年轻真是一种无可救药的愚蠢，是不是？她那时候还怀着孕呢……”

血倒灌进他的喉咙，但查尔斯没有制止他。他需要把它们说出来——那些长久以来折磨着他的愧疚与懊恼，随着那些血，必须要有一个出口。

“之后我想再去找她的时候，已经找不到了。我彻底失去了他们，也不知道他们到底是不是还活着——她是一个善良的人，我救下一个人类，她会高兴的……”

狼人的声音渐渐低了下去，眼睛蒙上了一层灰色。与其说他还在和查尔斯说话，不如说他只是在对自己心里的幻影自言自语。

“我们的孩子——不知道他到底有没有看到过这个世界。我们已经给他取好了名字——”

最后的声音已经微不可闻，但却像惊雷一样在查尔斯的耳边炸开，像是一把利剑，将他钉在当场。

“那是一个好名字……艾瑞克……”

巨大的雨点敲在玻璃上，发出令人烦躁的声响，好像在预示着一种微妙的不祥，天启站在窗边喝着红茶，看起来心情不错。

吸血鬼喜欢阴天。

“这样的小镇的确是那个孩子会喜欢的地方。安静优雅——要我来说，多少有些无趣。”他慢慢摇着茶杯，从窗边踱到屋里，“他没死就一定会来英国，我早该想到的。”

天启的语气听起来很轻快，他已经近两百年没有那么高兴了。

“艾瑞克毕竟还是太年轻，或者说……无用的感情扰乱了他的判断力。只要他稍稍细心一些，就会发现瑞雯的脸色不是亲近之人死去时该有的神色——那是想掩盖什么的眼神。不过艾瑞克是一个很好的盟友，我需要他保持对人类的仇恨。”

古老的吸血鬼坐到沙发上，放下茶杯，“查尔斯必须真的死去。所以我之前常说，无用的善良总有一天会害了他，要不是他出手帮了虚弱的吸血鬼，我们也找不到他，是不是？”

琴俯身，往已经见底的茶杯里注入新茶，“我们会尽快找到他。”

“很好，去吧，我的孩子。”

微微一欠身，琴退出房间，关上了门。她从胸前的口袋里拿出手机，天启一向对这种现代产物敬谢不敏，从来不会使用。快速划开屏幕，把手机定位打开，红发的少女拿着茶壶，消失在楼梯的拐角处。


	13. Chapter 13

18.

“卡洛斯……贾维尔先生？”胡子拉碴的警长扒拉着眼前的登记表，觉得这个Omega的名字读起来有些拗口，他不得不盯着那个花体的签名，再三确认才能保证没有念错。

“是的，先生。”Omega礼貌的答道，手里握着刚给他倒上茶的茶杯，热气升腾上来，稍微使人安心了些。警局特有的没有温度的白炽灯打在他脸上，让他的脸色显得很苍白，嘴唇也没有什么颜色，那双蓝色的眼睛里也透出疲惫，看得出精神状态不太好。

这不能怪他，谁都会被这种事吓坏的。实际上，如果要让警长来说，Omega甚至可以算得上是比较冷静的那一边。毕竟就算是身经百战、经验丰富的警察，看到当时的情况都不免要被吓一跳——两具惨不忍睹的尸体，Omega浑身是血，跪在旁边，看起来遭受过袭击，血迹被雨水稀释流的到处都是，简直是一副可以让他几天吃不好饭的场景。

那两具尸体的伤痕几乎不是人类所能造成的，并不算特别强壮的Omega第一时间被排除了嫌疑。他似乎只是路过那里，被卷入了可怕的事件，最多只是用钢笔刺伤了其中一个，而那也是符合标准的正当防卫，Omega提供不了其他有用的信息。

警长的直觉告诉他事情也许没有那么简单，两具尸体完全找不到任何身份信息，不是本地人，甚至可能不是英国人：而唯一在场的Omega又什么都不说。

他抓不到任何蛛丝马迹。

“在这里按下手印之后，你就可以走了。不过我必须要提醒你，贾维尔先生，最近镇上真的很不太平。如果你还能记起什么的话，请随时联系我们。”

“好的，警长。”

Omega很有礼貌，警长和太多穷凶极恶的嫌疑人打过交道，对这样的从容不迫稍微有些不习惯。他为Omega打开门，刚走出去，一颗金灿灿的脑袋就冲了过来，差点把Omega撞倒，脑袋的主人焦急的打量着眼前的人，又扶着Omega的肩膀来回的看，好像生怕他会少一块肉。

“卡洛斯，你没事吧？我应该看着你进家门的，我——”

“恩里克！”警长提溜着Alpha的衣领把他拉走，他们已经引起了走廊上其他人的注目，“我放你进来不是让你在这里给我丢脸的。”

“舅舅——我只是来接卡洛斯回去，”恩里克挣扎着想把自己的衣领抢救回来，“他不能再一个人回家了！”

警长只能放下他，征求一旁Omega的意见：“贾维尔先生，如果你不介意……？还有太多事情了，你知道……”

Omega笑笑，他的外套还沾着血迹：“我当然没问题。”

“好的、好的，恩里克，好好送贾维尔先生回家，要是再出什么问题——”

“我发誓！”Alpha急忙保证，恨不得再画个十字。警长扶着额头挥挥手，为他开了绿灯。

离开正为了新的命案而焦头烂额的警局，恩里克一路上都小心翼翼，卡洛斯肯定吓坏了。但他还强装着镇定，这让Alpha感到很心疼，他应该要再体贴一些的，Omega这时候需要空间，自己只要陪着他——

当然，这点血腥味不会对查尔斯造成什么影响，但他依然感谢Alpha的细心，这让他终于有了喘上一口气的机会。

“卡洛斯，我看着你进去。还有……呃，晚安。”

“谢谢你。”而查尔斯能给他的，依然只有这一句话。

天已经黑透了，一直在下的雨反而停了下来，雨后的天气更加寒冷，黑夜像是化不开的浓墨，暗的滴水不漏，查尔斯下了车，打开了小书店的门。

他走了进去，并没有开灯。

听着恩里克的引擎声渐渐远去，车灯从窗帘的缝隙里照进来，移动的光柱划过地板，又马上消失。查尔斯慢慢坐到了地上，背靠着墙。今天他实在太累了，心里千头万绪，完全被黑暗包裹的此刻，他感到手腕上的伤口又开始隐隐作痛起来。

艾瑞克。这个名字毫无预兆的出现在他的脑海中，他从未想过自己居然是改变艾瑞克的罪魁祸首，查尔斯似乎终于明白了当年艾瑞克接近自己的原因。

是的，就算是之后发生了那么多事，艾瑞克也从未对自己说过——

查尔斯把头埋在膝盖上，叹了一口气。他脑子乱成一团，艾瑞克从未蒙面的父亲、不知道何时会靠近的危险、在身边潜伏许久的恶意……即使他已经不再是吸血鬼，也好像从未远离过那个黑暗的世界。

在地板上坐了许久，查尔斯终于起身，回到二楼的房间里，打算换下已经被血迹结出了硬痂的衣服。手顺着墙壁摸到了开关，在想要开灯的一瞬间，查尔斯却猛地停住了。身后的异样感让他从头皮流下一滴冷汗，顺着脊背再次沾湿了衬衣。

房间里有人！

停了没多久的雨又开始飘落，即使是对于天气向来潮湿的小镇来说，这也是一个尤其多雨的秋季。

临街的小房间内充满电脑风箱特有的嗡嗡声，和自然雨声混在一起，形成奇妙的背景音，从汉克·麦考伊手下传出的敲打键盘声就变成了音乐的注脚，没人能想到小镇所有的监控摄像头画面已经全部汇集在他手边的方寸之地之中。

“所以，变成吸血鬼感觉怎么样？”

叼着雪茄的男人坐在一边，双脚交叠放在桌上，斜眼看着汉克在键盘上敲敲打打，漫不经心的和他搭着话。

汉克扶了扶眼镜，手上的动作并没有停，屏幕上快速划过一些复杂的代码，更多的画面经过投影仪投射在雪白的墙面上。

“看来有必要提醒你一下，我变成吸血鬼已经好几年了，罗根·豪利特。”他轻轻敲了一下回车键，“自从查尔斯……之后，艾瑞克对人类的态度就不是太好，不是吗？瑞雯不得不转化我。”

“艾瑞克，是啊，”罗根从嘴边把并没有点燃的雪茄拿下来，直接摁在了烟灰缸里，“他好像一直不是太喜欢我。谁能想到呢？当年那个除了脸蛋哪里都普普通通的转学生——”

“你那段时间因为斯考特，和查尔斯走的太近了。我可不知道我的舍友是狼人，女朋友是吸血鬼……说真的，我当时好像是唯一一个人类。”汉克打断了他，把更多的画面拖进容量巨大的硬盘里。

话题的展开从日常向非自然的领域转变，他们的任何一句话让人类听见恐怕都能引起一阵震动，但这里却没人觉得有丝毫违和。

“当年的奇妙组合又在这里重聚了，是不是？我觉得斯考特大概不喜欢兄弟会，但天启那边实在不欢迎狼人，至少这里还有几个老朋友。”

罗根摸出打火机，正想从烟灰缸里把雪茄拿回来，汉克“啪”一声合上了笔记本电脑的盖子。

“其实我也很想和你叙叙旧或者是感慨一下重逢的过程，但是如果你再顺势开始抽烟的话，我就必须告诉斯考特了。所以，你为什么不过来在这一堆视频里找一找天启的行踪呢？”

狼人干咳一声，又将烟头放了回去，好像刚才什么都没发生。

汉克坐到一边，把正中的位置让了出来。他的工作已经完成，接下来的事情只有狼人能胜任：就算是再小的地方，监控数据也远比一般人想象得多，狼人从动物性当中带来的敏锐观察力和恐怖专注力——动态视力或者是别的什么——罗根不在乎称呼，是从这些庞杂的画面中找到所需东西的必要条件。

“我会用倍速播放。”汉克按下遥控器，一整面墙同时映出九个监控画面，一时间不大的房间中只剩下投影仪转动的声音，罗根眼神不断上下游走，在看到某一个画面时，却突然眯起了眼睛。

“停！”他抬起手，声音中第一次有了犹豫。

“左下角，2秒之前。”

吸血鬼依言把画面倒了回去，将它定格在罗根说的时间。上面有一个不算清晰的人影，看不真切，他把画面放大到占满整面墙，不禁轻轻倒抽了一口凉气。

那是被装在街边便利店门前的摄像头，来来往往的过客不少，画面正中的人只有小半张脸堪堪被拍到，仿佛是一个不经意的回头，这没什么稀奇的，但是——那双仅仅能模糊看清的眼睛，即使是隔着黑白的色调，也能让人马上联想到一汪如同海水般的湛蓝，更别说微皱的眉头和紧抿的薄唇……

狼人和吸血鬼面面相觑，房间里鸦雀无声。

他们对那个人很熟悉，他是一个绝对不可能出现在这里的人，不仅仅是这里，他不应该出现在任何一个地方。

“查尔斯……？”

汉克犹疑的问，但这个问句显然不会得到任何回答，他的同伴和他一样正在怀疑自己的眼睛。

“怎么可能？”

能轻易黑进整个城市监控系统的聪明头脑也分析不出眼前的状况，汉克陷入了沉思。

如果说那是查尔斯，画面上的人却已经几乎褪去了少年模样，吸血鬼年龄不再会增长，况且，没有吸血鬼能逃过可怕的阳光；如果说那不是，如此相像的眉眼和神情，他找不出理由说服自己这只是巧合。

还没等两个人得出任何结论，房门一声轻响，瑞雯和斯考特带着淡淡的水汽和凉意推门而入，手上提着一些血袋。

“该吃点东西了。我和瑞雯顺着监控分布走了一遍，基本摸清了各个节点，之后……”漫长的岁月已经让黑发少年的声音变得更加沉稳，当然，时间从来都是最磨砺人的东西，但斯考特这句话却并没有说完。

罗根下意识想要挡住墙壁，却已经晚了一步。斯考特只扫了一眼映在墙壁上的画面，几乎站立不稳，没拿住血袋，那些鲜红色的液体马上从地板上蜿蜒开来，他直接推开了狼人，差点撞倒汉克的电脑，冲到有些粗糙的墙壁面前，又踉跄着退了回来，在地上留下暗红的足迹。

“上帝，这是——”

吸血鬼当然不信上帝，此时却没有更好的词汇能表达他的心情。斯考特转过头去看瑞雯，少女脸色惨白，吸血鬼本身就缺乏暖色调，现在她更是白的像一张纸——瑞雯没有惊慌，只是咬住嘴唇，没有说话。

“瑞雯，你——你知道什么，是吗？”汉克敏锐的发现了她的反常，他紧紧握住少女的手，“这到底——”

血腥味在不大的空间中弥漫着，让瑞雯的胃开始痉挛；她不知道这是因为人造血浆稍显刺鼻的气味还是眼前那张曾经日夜相伴的面孔，又或者是因为此时心里泛起的那股轻微又纠结的如释重负感。

这是她心里巨石一般的秘密，连最亲近的人都无法诉说，只能看着斯考特一日复一日的陷入自责、看着艾瑞克一步一步被所谓的复仇裹挟和蚕食，其中的痛苦世界上也许不会有第二个人知道——瑞雯不是没有后悔过。

但这一瞬间，一切又好像都值得，在世界的某个角落，查尔斯终于能以自己的方式而活。

看着瑞雯脸上复杂的神色，所有人似乎都明白了什么，房间里一时只剩下滴答雨声，没有人开口，大家都不知道从何说起。

眼前画面的冲击力实在太大，以至于他们都暂时忘了一件最重要的事：这栋屋子里，还有另外一个关键的人。

直到门口传来轻微的“咔嗒”声，反射神经远远强于普通人类的狼人和吸血鬼才猛然反应过来——艾瑞克已经打开了门，不知道在那里站了多久。

黑暗可以说是查尔斯的主场。经年累月积累下来的本能让他有着比一般人更加敏锐的直觉，他感到背后的人呼吸很轻，正站在他的床边，一动不动。

对方很明显已经看到他了，目光一直盯着他的背。查尔斯微微偏了偏头，手边的杂物架上有一个随手买的玻璃花瓶，他慢慢抬起手，就在打算发力的时候，身后的人突然暴起，手还没有碰到花瓶边缘，他只来得及转身，就被扼住了脖子，一把推倒墙上。

闪电划过，惊雷乍起，就着白色的电光，查尔斯终于看清了来人。

琴·格雷，红色的头发被白光照亮，她紧盯着查尔斯，对他比了一个别出声的手势，指了指自己的耳朵，示意他房间里有窃听器。

“快走。”

琴用口型对他说，慢慢往后退，退到窗边，一只手打开了窗子。查尔斯明白她的意思，他顾不上换衣服，马上从窗子里翻身坠入了雨中的黑暗，二楼的高度对人类来说稍微有些高，他咬着牙，雨滴顺着他的脸颊滑下来，跟着后巷里模糊的路灯光砸向地面。

“……呲嗞……琴，你抓到他了吗？”

对讲机特有的电波声从黑暗中传来，琴看着查尔斯远去的背影，关上了窗子，用另一只手拿出小小的黑色机器。

“没有。我没找他，你们也并没有听到有人回来吧？”她平静的说，“他不在这里。”

关掉对讲机，琴正想离开，一楼的灯突然亮了。有人走上楼梯，她贴在门边，浑身进入战斗状态，如果有人看到查尔斯离开……

来人出现在楼梯口，她看着那个人银白色的头发，轻轻出了一口气。

“——艾瑞克。”

街道上空无一人，夜已深，查尔斯不知道他能去哪里，也许离开这个小镇是唯一的办法——那些袭击是随他而来的，他喜欢这个地方。可是接下来呢？他必须再次隐姓埋名、必须再次辗转各处、必须再次东躲西藏，那他是为何洗净了自己的血，又如何能得到自由？

浑身几乎都湿透的青年停下了脚步。他可能会死，当然——没关系，漫长的生命对他来说是最不重要的东西。

“看来你终于决定停下了，是不是，查尔斯？”

一个苍老但有力的声音在他身边响起，查尔斯没有觉得太意外，天启是他的转化者，那个时候的记忆经过百年的洗礼已经像是风干过的石壁，粗糙模糊，但又确实在那里，无法消失。

也许那是和现在差不多的一个雨天。

“琴，我知道她在想什么，她对你下不了手。”

天启慢慢绕到查尔斯跟前，蓝色的皮肤在雨中更加阴沉，更多吸血鬼从黑暗中现身。

“你是来杀我的。”查尔斯淡淡的陈述，好像这件事和自己无关。即使是在他还是吸血鬼的时候，这场战斗都毫无胜算。

“你变得没礼貌了。”天启走近他，摸了摸他的头发，“头发也长了。说实话，你到底对自己做了什么？”

他并没有打算让查尔斯回答，天启手腕一转，拎住Omega的脖子，把他整个人提了起来。

“你该感谢我，你的命会给这个世界带来变革。”吸血鬼看着查尔斯的青筋浮起来，呼吸也变得急促，加大了手上的力道。血族一直以来都是人类的上位者，他只要用一只手就能轻易压制住查尔斯的反抗，在他纤细的脖子上留下痕迹。

他的生命就握在这只手里。就是这种感觉，绝对的掌控、绝对的权利、绝对的顶点，他理应凌驾于世间的一切。

但在那之前，他还需要一点小小的帮忙。

“我会想你的，孩子。也许把你的血分给他们，你就可以永远留下了。”

查尔斯喘不过气来，全身的血液好像都开始逆流，让他的身体开始变得冰凉。

“吸血鬼……”

他从嗓子里挤出一个单词，手悄悄伸进了外衣口袋。

“我听不清。”天启故意凑近，“我允许你和这个世界最后说点什么。”

查尔斯抬起手，那只本应被警局收缴为证物的银质钢笔被他顺了回来，锋利的笔尖闪着寒光，他用尽力气把它狠狠插进了天启的脸颊。吸血鬼发出一声低吼，把查尔斯扔在地上，不可置信的捂着正在流血的伤口。

“……总是害怕银的，不是吗？”Omega趴在地上，不断咳嗽，露出一个带着血气的笑容。

天启把钢笔拔下来扔在地上，脸上的伤口没有愈合。

“你以为我会被这种东西杀死，查尔斯？你这个——”

顺着伤口流下的血让古老的吸血鬼非常生气，愤怒的火焰好像要把这周围的雨水蒸发，天启一步一步的逼近在地上无法动弹的弱小人类，第一次笑了。

“我本来想让你死的快一些的。”

他伸出手想去扯住查尔斯的头发，一声巨大的声响让他顿住了一瞬，下一秒，一根铁质栅栏飞了过来，直接插在了天启和查尔斯之间。

“离他远一点。”

另一根栅栏带着冷风和寒气从同样的方向飞来，与第一根一起，形成了一个完美的“X”形状，把查尔斯和加害者隔离了开来。

在水泥路上做到这一点，需要的不仅仅是一点点的力气。查尔斯听到那个声音，整个人都冻住了，手脚发凉，他伏在地上，几乎不敢抬起头，血液冲击着他的耳膜，他仿佛能听到血流往脑袋里流去的潺潺声。

他当然不可能忘记——

天启看着前方，从黑暗中走出来的人有一头银白色的头发，在夜晚中可以说是非常显眼。

“你背叛了我。”他说，眼睛发红。

“不。”艾瑞克回答，活动了一下手指骨节，走上前把查尔斯护在身后，像是一把已经上好膛的枪。

“我曾经背叛了他。”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的不太会写战斗……

19.

几乎没人敢靠近此时的艾瑞克，他用手握住一根挡在天启面前的栅栏，生生把它拔了起来，一句话也没说，但动作已经充满了威慑。

眉间伤口流下的血糊住了查尔斯的眼睛，透过被细雨稀释过的灯光，他只能看到一个模糊的剪影。

那不像艾瑞克。他的头发变白了……气势不再咄咄逼人，但反而更让人害怕，水珠好像能直接在他的头发上凝结成冰。

Omega感到有人从背后扶起了他，他勉强回过头，看到琴站在他身后。琴盯着天启，把对讲机拿了出来，单手轻轻一用力，把它捏成了碎片。

“看来我再一次把血给了错误的人，先是查尔斯，再是你。”

查尔斯从没听过天启那么愤怒的声音，在异于常人的漫长生命里，吸血鬼早就没有了普通意义上的喜怒。

“既然如此，就把他杀死在你们面前如何？”

“你再说一遍试试看。”艾瑞克的声音平静且冰冷，他脱下外套，随意扔在地上，尾音带上嘶吼，身形骤长，今夜并非圆月，狼人却终于恢复了本来的模样。这是查尔斯第一次见到他完全狼化的样子，他永远都忘不了这幅画面——

黑暗的雨中，男人化为白色巨狼，昏黄的灯光描摹出毛发的轮廓，这才是真正的艾瑞克。

查尔斯的血越流越多，他的意识也越来越模糊，空气中开始出现躁动的气味，不论何时，人类的血对吸血鬼来说都有致命的诱惑力。

“杀了他！”不知道是谁先起的头，血肉被撕裂的声音划破长空。

“查尔斯……查尔斯！”

谁？好像有人在叫他，又好像有人在抱着他，身边有浓重的血腥味，还有尖叫声。他想醒过来，但今天发生的事已经超出了人类所能承受的极限，他只能感受到有滚烫的液体落在自己脸上。

艾瑞克！

好像乌云遮住了远处的海面，最后的意识也离他远去，暗河流向黑暗的最深处，查尔斯终于晕了过去。

恩里克最近觉得很不对劲。

首先，自从卡洛斯受到袭击那天开始，一直困扰着警察的诡异案件就销声匿迹了，和它们出现时一样，警方依旧找不到突破口，但惶惶不可终日的小镇终于开始恢复平静；其次，因为受袭事件，卡洛斯的书店关门了好几天，恩里克很懂事，并没有打扰他，等卡洛斯终于再次开始营业，小书店却突然多了许多陌生的常客。小镇并不认识他们，不过卡洛斯和他们显然是老朋友。

永远叼着没有点燃雪茄的男人、喜欢把墨镜别在衣领上皮肤苍白的少年、一头金发的美女、戴着眼镜看起来安安静静的青年……。

他其实挺喜欢这几个人，因为自从他们出现之后，卡洛斯看起来开心多了，恩里克看得出来。这让他感到安心，他总觉得Omega和这个世界缺乏联系，好像是游离在社会之外，一个看不好就会随时消失不见，现在这个荒谬的想法总算是从他脑袋里消失了：卡洛斯和他们聊天的时候总是带着笑，他甚至希望他们能多来看看总是习惯独来独往的Omega。

不过剩下的另外一个人，恩里克就不是那么待见他了。

显然，那个染着夸张银白色头发的男人是一个Alpha，而且搞不好，就是卡洛斯前男友。他总是和其他人一起来，卡洛斯从不理他，他也不恼，就是静静坐在一边，但恩里克知道，他的目光从来就没有离开过Omega。

那种眼神——Alpha不会认错。当然啦，他肯定是让卡洛斯伤心了，否则卡洛斯不会那么对他，Omega对所有人都很好。

恩里克故意坐在他旁边，卡洛斯每次过来送书都会无视他，他的眉头皱得越紧，恩里克就越开心。

哈，活该。Alpha暗搓搓的想。

然而，从某一天开始，男人不再过来了。第一天，卡洛斯没什么反应，一切如常；第二天，他的朋友们也没有来，卡洛斯频繁的整理书架；第三天，只有那个金发的女孩回来了，卡洛斯想问什么又欲言又止；第四天，卡洛斯开始有些坐立不安，总是往门口看；第五天，恩里克总算看见男人出现在街口另一边，他悄悄离开了书店，在男人拐弯之前截住了他。

“嗨，你好。”恩里克尽量压低着嗓子说话，他可不想让眼前的人觉得他太年轻——虽然他的确年轻，“我觉得，我们应该谈谈？”

他其实从没听过男人开口，但对方的声音比他想象中的还要低沉一些：“可以。我们去哪？”

恩里克没想到男人轻易的就答应了，他开始有些紧张，直到他们于街边的酒吧落座，他才发现男人的脸色不太好，银发的Alpha整个人都是淡灰的色调，要稍微细心点才能看出他的嘴唇只有非常淡的血色。

即使如此，男人看起来还是比他成熟许多，这让恩里克有种微妙的不甘心。他好像毫无胜算……不过，他今天并不是要为了和他分出胜负而来的。

“艾瑞克·兰谢尔。”男人先淡淡的介绍自己，还给他们随便点了两杯酒。

“呃……叫我恩里克就行。”

“你好像很喜欢他？你总是在书店里。”

把艾瑞克叫来的人是自己，但最先挑起话头的却是对方，男人甚至都没有说明“他”到底是谁。这仿佛只是一个简单的问句，实际上，他的语气里也没有丝毫火药味。

年轻人脸“腾”的一下红了。

“谁会不喜欢卡洛斯呢？——不，这和我喜不喜欢他没关系！我是说——”

“卡洛斯。”艾瑞克挑了挑眉毛，语气微微上扬，恩里克把这理解为他对自己直呼Omega名字表现出的不满。

“那你呢？你当然喜欢他，是不是？”年少的 Alpha开始反击，“但是你做了混蛋的事情——”

艾瑞克只是轻轻喝了一口酒，皱着眉头，好像对这句话有所疑惑，第一次打断了他：“怎么才算喜欢他呢？”

恩里克开始理解为什么卡洛斯要和这个人分手了。长的人模人样有什么用，在这个方面看起来实在是不太聪明的样子。

“你会想让他笑。只要能看到他的笑容，付出一切都是值得的。”年轻人的爱情总是带着炽热的温度和勇往直前的莽撞，恩里克开始用上他在卡洛斯给他的书里看来的比喻，“像是清晨的第一缕阳光、像是青草上的露珠、像是晒过的被褥……总之，你不可能搞错那种感觉。”

艾瑞克认真的想了想，那些人类的书很难描绘他的感受，他和查尔斯——是浓墨般的黑夜、是有些泥泞的雨天、是血、是火——又是最终无法放手的倒刺。

见艾瑞克一直不说话，恩里克清了清嗓子：“虽然我决定尊重卡洛斯的想法，不过你要是还这样模棱两可，我可不会就在一旁看着。”

已经很久没有人这样和艾瑞克说过话了，自然，没人敢这样做，更别说对方还是一个人类。要是他愿意，只需要随便拿出十分之一的气场都能把人唬得愣在当场，但他只是随手把酒杯放下，漫不经心的说：

“我不会把他让给你的。”

已经第五天了，查尔斯不想承认他有多心烦意乱，艾瑞克已经五天没有出现了。和以前一样，他真的不知道艾瑞克在想什么，那个晚上过后的第一个清晨，他是在自己的家里醒过来的。亲切的天花板，熟悉的被铺，甚至连前一天读的书都还扑在枕边，要不是瑞雯和斯考特在他身旁，他差点以为这个漫长夜晚是在做梦。

他问过瑞雯那天晚上到底发生了什么，少女只是轻描淡写的说一切都已经结束了，他们打败了天启，琴接手了他的位置，当然，他知道绝没有那么简单，但瑞雯明显不太愿意再提起那个夜晚。

所有人都有在回忆里趋利避害的本能，吸血鬼也不例外。等他终于下决心问到艾瑞克的时候，瑞雯紧抿嘴唇，只说了一句话：“他……我从没见过他那个样子。”

查尔斯也没有再问下去。

又想起这个人，Omega深吸一口气。突然的重逢让查尔斯有些不知所措，他还不知道要怎么去清算和艾瑞克的账，也许永远都算不清。查尔斯有一些事情应该告诉他，也有一些事情必须要去面对：关于艾瑞克的父亲，关于自己不愿去回想的某个夜晚的真相，他们原来在一切的原点就已经开始纠缠不休，他独自的愧疚无济于事，查尔斯必须要和艾瑞克谈谈。他只是不知道自己有没有准备好。

但他的担心是多余的，艾瑞克根本没有来，罗根和汉克倒是在他养伤期间偶尔会出现。不得不说，此时见到“高中时期的朋友”的确让人感觉有些微妙，这和“毕业十年之后偶然重逢发现对方变了一个人”的感觉完全不一样——况且，你很难说他们长的和“高中时期”有什么不同。

斯考特不知道从哪里搞来了一种他从没见过的药，他身上的伤口和瘀血涂上几天就好了，查尔斯怀疑里面掺了些吸血鬼的血清。直到他完全好了起来，将小书店重新开业，看见艾瑞克坐在桌边，虎口上有一道淡淡的伤口，他突然就明白了其中的原因。

查尔斯好像又回到了日常生活当中，除了瑞雯他们会常常来书店报道，聊些不痛不痒的话题，他们从不聊往事，也不聊离别，好像这几年的事情从未发生过。艾瑞克也不说话，他只不过是坐在那里，随便翻着一本《枪炮、病菌与钢铁》，在书店打烊的时候又安静离开，查尔斯不知道他想这样持续多久——然而，突然有一天，他就不再来了。

太荒谬了！艾瑞克总是想干什么就干什么，而自己竟然又为他感到心烦。也许是因为艾瑞克救了他，但Alpha淡淡的态度就像那天挡在自己面前的背影是幻觉一般，这让查尔斯有些不知从何而来的恼火。

他本以为一辈子都不会再和那个人有什么瓜葛，毕竟，还有什么是比“死亡”更加决绝的分别呢？即使如此，两人的重逢也没有天崩地裂剑拔弩张，他们之间的确还憋着一股气，就看有没有导火索能点燃它。

有本事就别来，查尔斯恶狠狠的想，正想把“营业中”的牌子翻过来，就看见一个银白色的物体拐过街角。在第五天的傍晚，他终于又来了。

Omega默默打开门，又默默关上，然后把门锁好，书店里变得安静起来。

“艾瑞克，我想和你好好谈谈。”

多日来的第一句话，查尔斯尽力保持声音平静，突然的独处让他有些不习惯。

“好。”艾瑞克只是简短的回答，对话自然到有些诡异，他拉开凳子，端正的坐在桌前，查尔斯觉得如果他现在是狼人形态，尾巴大概会软塌塌的垂在身后，只是时不时的甩两下尾巴尖。

简直无法想象，查尔斯的脑袋可能还没有完全恢复，现在他面对的是兄弟会的首领——之前他自己也没少领教艾瑞克的手段。

“我有东西要给你。”Omega先开口，从柜台下面拿出一个盒子，看得出来对它非常小心，他的手指划过盒子上深色的纹路，深吸一口气，犹豫了一秒，还是接了下去，“这是你父亲的。”

艾瑞克打开，里面是半颗牙齿。他认识它，他的母亲拥有另外半颗，她不止一次的向艾瑞克描述在另一个人手里的那一半，所以他几乎是一眼就认出了它。狼人的牙齿很坚硬，是他们最锋利的武器和最坚固的盾牌，硬生生把自己獠牙的一半分给了心爱的女孩,等于是放弃了黑暗世界住民的身份，这是一种既极致又凶狠、既小心又温柔的浪漫。

但这样的浪漫并没能打败千百年来仇恨的隔阂。

Alpha拿起它细细打量，用指腹摸了摸已经被磨得圆润的断面：“你见过他？”

“艾瑞克……我知道你在怪他，他一直在找你和你母亲，他……”

“他死了，是不是？”

艾瑞克把牙齿放下，用它敲了敲桌子，深吸了一口气：“他后悔了，但他没能找到任何人——我不一样。”

查尔斯被艾瑞克突然拔高的尾音吓了一跳，Alpha今天有些反常，他这才发现艾瑞克脸色和平时不一样，身上还有一股淡的快闻不见的酒精味。

“你喝酒了？”查尔斯从不知道艾瑞克酒量到底如何，他上前一步，吸了吸鼻子，“你去哪里……啊！”

Alpha伸出手臂，把正在靠近的人猛地抱在了怀里，像是什么东西突然爆发了一般，用力到查尔斯完全无法挣脱，熟悉的味道一瞬间包裹住了Omega，他直接懵了。

“放开我，艾瑞克！你喝醉了！”很久没有和任何人离的那么近，脖颈处又传来温热的气息，查尔斯打了个寒颤，感觉胳膊上的汗毛都快竖起来了。

“我没有喝醉。查尔斯……”艾瑞克把脸埋在他的发丝里，用力嗅着，像是濒死的人在寻求生存必须的氧气，又如同孤身一人在漫漫长夜之中总算找到了出口，嘴唇颤抖，“我好想你……我真的好想你。”

这示弱一般的话像针一样扎在了查尔斯心里。他突然剧烈的挣扎起来，想和艾瑞克拉开距离：“你什么都不知道！当年你的母亲就是我……”

“我知道！”任凭Omega怎么敲打自己的背，艾瑞克就是不放松，反而伸出一只手抓住了查尔斯用力推他的胳膊，“我知道是你，我从一开始就——”

“就是为了复仇才接近我。而我罪有应得。”查尔斯打断了他，闭上了眼睛。

他早就知道。即使已经猜到了原因，真正听到艾瑞克说出口，查尔斯心里还是很难受。如果不是他，艾瑞克会有幸福的童年，那个家庭会有完满温馨的生活，而不是经历颠沛流离、最终至死都无法团聚。他低估了直面真相的冲击力，愧疚和伤心纠缠在一起，就像是能把坚硬巨石碾碎的藤蔓，将他的心越绞越紧，长久以来压抑的所有情绪仿佛马上就要决堤，他真的不能——

“查尔斯，别哭……对不起、对不起……我知道我做过无法挽回的事。”

艾瑞克凑近，轻柔但有力吻了吻Omega有些湿润的眼窝。温柔的动作仿佛是想要抚平横亘在两人之间的伤痕，又像是想把自己的温度传达过去。

查尔斯已经很久没有流过泪了，甚至此刻，他也不知道自己为什么会流泪。那些带着咸味的水珠只是溢出眼眶，又被艾瑞克吻走，嘴唇的力度很轻，查尔斯被握住的手却捏成了拳头。

“但我不是我父亲。我找到了你，我绝不会如他一般只能后悔。”

艾瑞克低头，直接吻了查尔斯。

Omega的后背靠上了桌子，手指向后紧紧扣住桌沿，指节用力到发白。

“我想要遇见你。即使我必须要遭受这许多苦难，我还是想要遇见你，查尔斯……对不起。”

艾瑞克的话变得比以前都多，他深深浅浅的吻着终于回到身边的人，牵起查尔斯的手，紧紧握在掌中。

“瑞雯说我不应该再来打扰你，我做不到。”

Alpha扣住查尔斯的后脑，嘴唇寻找着让对方失去力气的角度，淡淡的酒味钻入查尔斯的鼻腔，但艾瑞克的气息里却没有丝毫醉人的味道。

“你根本……嗯……没有喝醉！”查尔斯感到艾瑞克正轻轻摩挲着他手腕上无法消失的伤口，又圈住它，像是要用体温把它覆盖住。

“不，我喝醉了。我喝了很多酒，已经完全喝醉了。”

艾瑞克用力，查尔斯不得不用手肘反撑住桌子，否则他就会被这么压倒在桌上，他快没力气了。标记的力量已经随着多年前离开他的红色液体消失，但他还是很熟悉Alpha的信息素，那具有侵略性的味道曾经深埋在他的身体里。

“艾瑞克，等……”查尔斯想起身，却碰倒了桌上的玻璃杯，杯子咕噜噜的滚下去，“哗啦”一声碎了一地。声音惊醒了两个人，查尔斯一把推开艾瑞克，看着他弯腰想去捡起那些碎片。

“你这样会划伤——”话还没说完，艾瑞克的指尖已经被锋利的碎片划了一道小口子，渗出几颗血珠，他只是甩了甩手，还想继续去捡，查尔斯连忙拉住他。

是了，血族总是对自己身上的伤口不太在意，反正它们都会很快愈合，更别说拥有狼人血统的吸血鬼。查尔斯放开了他，想去拿东西收拾一下满地狼藉，但他马上注意到艾瑞克伤口依然在流血。

这点伤口，应该用不了一分钟。

Omega愣了一下，马上反应过来发生了什么，巨大的惊雷在他脑中炸开，他不可思议的再次抓起艾瑞克的手，伤口周围的皮肉泛着淡淡的白色，没有任何愈合的迹象。

“你——知道自己做了什么吗？”查尔斯紧握着他，“你让崔斯克——”

“我和你一样了。”

“不对。你是在拿自己的命开玩笑！”查尔斯很生气，他不相信艾瑞克会没想到这一点。

“兄弟会有多少敌人，就有多少人想要你的命。如果你失去力量的消息传了出去，你知道会有多少危险——”

“你会保护我的，是不是？查尔斯，我没有做过人类，我不知道该怎么做，你要教我。”

Alpha借着似真似假的醉意再次抱住了查尔斯：“要是没有你，我可能会死的。”

查尔斯觉得有些头大，艾瑞克凑到他耳边，仿佛笃定不会再被推开。

“我现在必须要吻你了，查尔斯。”

他们当然理应这样纠缠下去，谁也无法放手。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狼化尾巴Play，舔穴

20.

深秋已过，谁也说不准第一片雪花是什么时候开始飘落的，只是等反应过来，整个世界都好像快变成了白色。查尔斯向来说不上喜欢冬天，这个季节太冷了，吸血鬼冰冷的血液此时就会显得更加刺骨，不过他习惯了一个人度过冬天，是不是下雪对他来说好像也没什么太大分别。

“还有那么多箱子。”对窗外飘过的雪花没有丝毫兴趣，艾瑞克又放下一个纸箱，看着客厅里还堆着几摞一人高的搬家箱，小声嘟囔道，“之前我一次能扛四个……”

“人类当然一次只能搬一个，艾瑞克。人类生存守则第154条，你可以把它记下来。”查尔斯打开壁炉，在等着火星烧起来的间隙，在搬家公司的清单上打了最后一个勾。

这不是他第一次搬家，但他从来没和另一个人一起讨论过书架的位置、壁灯的形状和墙纸的颜色。之前不断游走于世界各地的时候瑞雯和斯考特当然也会帮忙，不过他们并不会对每一个住所都那么用心，毕竟，那栋只会住几年的房子并不会成为最后的家。

艾瑞克终于把箱子都放到了储藏室，把它们都收好又是另一个大工程，他现在正拿着螺丝刀，想把查尔斯喜欢的门帘安装到门背后，但那把螺丝刀明显尺寸过大。谁能想到兄弟会的首领正在和一块门帘较劲呢？

看得出来，艾瑞克很认真在学习如何当一个正常的人类。等他终于把门帘装好，“人类生存守则”里又多了第155条：螺丝刀有不同尺寸。

他当然不是对普通生活一窍不通，颠沛流离的童年早就教会了他很多别人一辈子都学不会的东西。但是，查尔斯是那么有责任心的一个人，怎么会丢下一个失去力量的可怜人不管呢？

“今天就到这里吧，再敲下去明天我们就该收到新邻居的投诉了。”

夜色已深，查尔斯放下清单：“人类是晚上睡觉的，你一定要习惯。”

乖乖听查尔斯的话洗好澡躺在床上，艾瑞克却没有丝毫睡意。吸血鬼和狼人本来就是夜行习性，变成人类这件事暂时还没改变他的生物钟，更别说今天是个月圆之夜，外面的月光比平时还要更加通透。这是他们住进新家的第一个晚上，查尔斯就睡在他身边，呼吸均匀，他有时候都要怀疑这到底是不是一个梦境。

不过，显然，在梦里他可没办法碰到查尔斯。艾瑞克一伸手，把人揽了过来，Omega只是发出几声困意浓浓的鼻音，就又在他怀里睡了过去，显得安静又乖巧。

倒是睡得挺熟，看来查尔斯对人类的身份适应的不错。艾瑞克这样想着，翻了个身，用手肘在枕边撑住头，半躺着，以便能更清楚的看见怀里的人，又忍不住抬手摸了摸他的脸。

人类皮肤的温度好像是要比吸血鬼高一些，触感柔软，Alpha从他的额头细细的摸到眼角，又划过秀气的鼻梁，最后抚上了微张的唇瓣，查尔斯还是没有醒。这简直可以说是给他发许可证了，艾瑞克用指腹描摹了一会儿嘴唇的形状，若有若无的用指尖碰着查尔斯的牙齿，最终低下头，轻轻的吻了他。

一开始只是细密而绵长的轻吻，但Alpha马上就不满足于此，手也不安分的摸上了他的脖颈。现下查尔斯在睡梦中毫无防备，似乎能由他做任何想做的事情，这样微妙的背德感让暧昧的气氛不受控制的在房间中弥漫开来。

“唔……”

呼吸不断被掠夺，查尔斯只是偏了偏头，还是没有醒，应该是累的狠了。艾瑞克的手顺着向下，解开了Omega睡衣的扣子，探了进去，用指甲轻轻刮过他的肋骨，最终用手掌抚上胸前小巧的凸起，手指间的缝隙轻巧的夹住还未挺立起来的乳粒，慢慢搓动，空气中的温度开始升高。

胸口的刺激让查尔斯下意识的动了动，艾瑞克干脆掀开了碍事的被褥，本来还能算是情迷旖旎的氛围陡然变质，Omega半敞开的衣襟在昏暗的灯光下仿佛催情剂，他就像一只纯洁的羔羊，丝毫不知道危险即将临近。狼没有理由放过眼前的美食，先是锁骨，再是胸膛，舌尖似有似无的拨弄着凸起，沿着乳晕打转，最后把它舔得变硬挺立，又顺着肚脐吻上小腹，手解开了查尔斯的睡裤。

“啊……嗯！”

睡梦中的人弓起脊背，眉头有些苦闷的皱起，发出略带甜腻的喘息，睫毛微微颤动，好像在和睡魔做最后的斗争。艾瑞克轻易的拉下了查尔斯最后一道防线，他突然就很想看看到底要做到哪一步才能让Omega醒来，他打开了查尔斯的双腿，伸手顺着隐隐有抬头趋势的性器摸到了大腿根部的嫩肉，用整个手掌按上了中间的小缝。揉这里通常都会让查尔斯很有感觉……如果再捏一捏入口处的小小凸起，他马上就会变湿，会受不了的蜷起双腿，眼睛里也会泛起水雾。

艾瑞克一个翻身，跨坐在查尔斯腰侧，觉得浑身的血液都开始变热，熟悉的冲动随着血管流向四肢，他埋下头，吻过小巧的肚脐、小腹、轻轻咬了咬查尔斯的大腿。

查尔斯已经很久没有经历过发情期了。人类用的抑制剂很容易买，刚去除标记的时候信息激素水平很不稳定，他几乎是把抑制剂当药吃，这不是什么健康的行为，更别说他之前有过过度服用抑制剂的历史。压抑性别的本能有严重的后遗症，压抑越久反弹就越厉害，不过他不在乎，他不打算再和任何Alpha在一起，没人能点起危险的火苗，Omega本来是这样想的——

查尔斯其实知道自己是在做梦，他不是没做过这样梦，就算他吃再多抑制剂，也偶尔会有这种时候，他会在醒过来之后吃更多抑制剂。但这次的感觉太真实了，他甚至感觉到有什么毛茸茸的东西轻轻扫过腿根……

他旁边还睡着一个人呢！

猛地惊醒，Omega看到一个身影覆在自己身上，经过窗帘稀释的月光透进来，他的意识还很模糊，但也能清楚的看到那个人头上有不属于人类的东西——狼的耳朵——身后还有尾巴，正有一搭没一搭的拂过他的小腿。

“艾瑞克……？你——”

“你醒了？”Alpha的狼耳朵动了动，查尔斯好像看见了他变得有些尖的牙齿。

“你的耳朵！”Omega的注意力全部被艾瑞克的狼化状态吸引，这个形态很不完全，连一半也算不上，查尔斯以为自己还没有睡醒，以至于都忘了这个人现在正压着他的双腿，手还放在不该放的地方。

“你说这个？”狼人——查尔斯不知道现在还能不能这么叫他，用手拨了拨头上立起的狼耳，无所谓的说，“可能是还没有完全退化，毕竟我从出生起就是狼人了，今天又是月圆。你真的要现在说这个吗？查尔斯。”

Alpha有些生气的动了动手掌，身下的人像全身被细小的电流击中一般，小腿一下子就绷紧了。查尔斯勉强支起身体，想抽回自己的腿：“你不要碰……呜！”

艾瑞克的动作引起了细小的悲鸣，他毫不客气的揉着那道肉缝，刚才只是稍微抬头的性器又颤抖着立起来一些，Omega双腿被完全打开，那根东西只能毫无遮挡，完全暴露在两人眼前。查尔斯觉得自己的腺体开始发疼，信息素争先恐后的从腺体里溢出，他不得不反手捂住不听话的性腺，只用剩下的一只手去抓住越揉越快的那只手腕，却被反手握住。

“不用手也可以。”

艾瑞克与他十指缠绕，把他的手压在身侧，又低下头，对着已经被揉到有些红肿的入口轻轻吹了一口气，这微小的刺激却让查尔斯涌出一股热液。房间里光线昏暗，但狼人在夜里的恐怖视力甚至能看清那些液体不受控制的流出，滴在床单上。

“不行！你别……啊、呃……艾瑞克……不……”

Alpha居然伸出舌头，顺着缝隙的裂口轻轻舔了舔，查尔斯用没被压制的那只手推着艾瑞克的头，这点力气对狼人来说根本算不上什么，狼人用舌尖快速来回舔弄着入口处的凸起，那颗像小豆子一样的东西在过度责难中已经肿的不像话。查尔斯从来没有被那么集中的刺激这个地方，一直被药物压抑的欲望好像快决堤了，他的性器已经硬的贴上小腹，前面流下黏黏的前液，沾湿了耻毛。

完了，他好像快发情了。

密缝的滑腻热液让床单湿了一小片，艾瑞克用嘴唇吸着密缝的两片肉瓣，舌尖往里探着，好像要挖出Omega最隐秘的一面，查尔斯终于支持不住的摔回床铺，反弓起腰，纤细的曲线仿佛在渴求更多的爱抚。

“再试试这里。”艾瑞克离开了饱受折磨的肉缝，用手扳开查尔斯的臀瓣，抬起他的屁股，用狼人比人类稍微粗糙一些的舌头试探的碰了碰臀缝深处从未被碰过的小穴。

“那里不要……艾瑞克，我要生气了……嗯！”用如此甜腻声音说出的威胁没有丝毫说服力，查尔斯抓紧床单，拼命想合起双腿，却只是把完全挤进他两腿之间的 Alpha夹的更紧。

小穴也开始被舔弄，房间里信息素的味道陡然变浓，一股热流直冲查尔斯脑门，快感和羞耻心最终冲破了药物给他筑起的情欲堤坝，艾瑞克的舌头带着高热碾过他身体里从未被碰过的地方，细细舔过每一处褶皱，啧啧水声充斥着房间，他觉得他全身都快湿透了。

把后面的穴口舔得软热，艾瑞克又开始吸吮前面的密缝，Omega的性器根本就没有经过刺激，已经不受控制的颤巍巍射出几股小小的热液，他的大腿根开始颤抖，呼吸带上带着水汽的哭音：“呜啊……！不要再、再舔了……好痒……”

显然，这样的求饶只让Alpha更想欺负他而已。艾瑞克一改让人心痒的细致动作，开始粗暴的顶着查尔斯最敏感的凸起又吸又舔，没几分钟就生生把他舔到潮吹——查尔斯从没有这样的高潮体验，性器同时冒出透明的液体，但还没有射。

趁着他高潮之后的失神，艾瑞克一用力，瞬间调转了两人的位置，让查尔斯软软的趴在自己身上，用大尾巴从身后轻轻扫着他被汗浸湿、光裸的脊背。Omega的性器被挤压在两人小腹中间，他还沉浸在潮吹的快感中，密缝的酸麻反而让性器更加硬了，查尔斯无意识的挺了挺腰，用自己的东西贴着艾瑞克同样热硬的器官磨蹭，磨了几下却被握住腰抬起屁股，一个毛毛的东西拂过他的囊袋，艾瑞克的尾巴从双腿之间穿过，从两人下身的缝隙之间伸了进来。

握住查尔斯腰的手突然一松，密缝和性器重重挤压过尾巴上细细的绒毛，奇异的触感让Omega过电一样连脚尖都绷直了。

“把尾巴拿出去……！会弄、弄脏……嗯啊……”

“那就弄脏它。”

艾瑞克固定住他的屁股，轻轻往前一送，又马上拉回来，来回几次，强迫他在尾巴上摩擦自己的性器，绒毛都被淫液沾湿，他知道查尔斯喜欢这种毛茸茸的刺激。果然，用不了一会儿，查尔斯已经自己扭起腰，用肉缝和硬的发红的器官操着艾瑞克的尾巴，闭着眼睛咬着嘴唇的模样让艾瑞克双腿之间的部分发疼。

挤压着尾巴的性器自然也挤压着Alpha在尾巴之下硬到不行的东西，偶尔让查尔斯主动也是不错的选择——艾瑞克这样想着，弯起大腿，让尾巴和身上的人贴的更紧密，他突然不想那么快变回人类了，至少保留着尾巴是不错的选择。

“呜……啊、嗯……天哪……！”

查尔斯越动越快，对于快感的渴求早就打败了他的理智，之前逃过的发情期报复般的朝他汹涌而来，尾巴上的毛快被沾成一团，滑腻的毛发却让摩擦更加情色，查尔斯突然顿住，腿根轻颤，眼看就要达到顶峰，狼人却把尾巴猛地抽了出来，这一下刺激让Omega射出了一股白浊的体液，但完全没有后续的爱抚，蓄势待发的性器又只能可怜的流着水，颤颤的想射又射不出来。

“我不会让我的尾巴把你弄射的。”看着查尔斯欲求不满的样子，Alpha的语言越发大胆起来，现在Omega已经在快感悬崖的边缘，只是这句带着轻喘的话都能让他顶端的小眼冒出更多的液体。

“求你了……求你、我受不了了……”查尔斯终于被逼得哭了出来，眼泪顺着眼角流下，他恳求着艾瑞克，“呜……真的忍不住……”

狼人翻身，把他压倒在身下，并拢他的双腿，用性器不紧不慢的插进他腿根和密缝之间的缝隙，开始轻轻的磨蹭，重点折磨刚才才被舔到流水的凸起，查尔斯哭得更厉害了。

“不要磨那里、啊！我不……真的不行了……呃啊！”

Omega再次被被迫磨到潮吹，热液全部浇在艾瑞克的性器上，Alpha按着他双臂的手骤然收紧，就着体液的润滑，整根埋进已经渴求许久的缝隙。

“慢、慢点……！”

艾瑞克的器官涨到查尔斯浑身一抖，好久没有被进入过的地方一下子还没有办法适应那么大的尺寸，他拼命想把自己缩进床铺里，但完全没有地方可以跑。

“你正紧紧吸着我呢。”艾瑞克咬着他的耳垂，腰上的动作没有停，反而越来越用力，“还是你还想要我的尾巴？”

这句略显轻佻和邪恶的话此时却让查尔斯无地自容，他感到狼人正用尾巴扫着他的大腿内侧，又缠上他的腿根，尾巴尖轻轻挠着他沉甸甸垂着的囊袋，来回顶着两个圆球，略略变尖的指甲不断抠挖揉搓着胸前的乳粒，另一只手手掌绕到颈后抚摸着他的腺体，他全身的弱点都已经落入敌手。

“我的腰要断了……嗯！轻点、艾瑞克……”

Omega放弃了挣扎，用可怜兮兮的声音抽泣着，紧紧抱着狼人的背，留下细小的痕迹。他本来是想让Alpha稍微放慢一点，否则他马上就要射了——但艾瑞克显然是误会了什么。

“从背后来你会轻松些吗？”

狼人没有拔出来，就着这个姿势将查尔斯翻了个身，还贴心的给他垫上了枕头，跪了起来，这倒是让他更容易撞到查尔斯里面的敏感点了。

“不是……！不要总顶那里……唔啊！”

从后面看，查尔斯的线条更加纤细，白皙的脖颈，因为快感而绷紧的肩胛骨显出不可思议的清纯和性感并存的姿态，肿到红起来的腺体藏在棕色的头发丝中，有一种微妙的淫糜气息，好像在邀请谁去咬破它。

艾瑞克毫不犹豫的俯下身，用嘴唇碰了碰它，又用牙齿轻轻噬咬，肉体的撞击让这个动作的目的性非常明显。

上一次的标记不太愉快，Alpha没有再进一步，他甚至停下了两人相连地方的动作，只是小幅度的在里面慢慢又磨又顶弄，尾巴讨好的拍打查尔斯的臀瓣。

“查尔斯，我可以标记你吗？”Alpha的声音有点委屈，好像是对查尔斯用死亡的方式逃离自己身边还心有余悸，“我不会再做你不情愿的事情了。”

话是这么说，他一直不轻不重的刺激Omega各处的敏感点，无声的逼迫着身下的人做出决定。

“……别再废话了。”查尔斯突然起身，反手一把勾过艾瑞克的脖子，凑上去咬了一口他的狼耳朵，“要做就快做！”

最后的保险丝被他亲手烧断了。狼人一声低吼，露出尖牙，把Omega压在床上，下身不断用力，张开嘴咬破了查尔斯的腺体。

被压着的人好像连话也说不出来，标记的热流再次随着血液充满了他身体的每一个角落，查尔斯显然是被他弄得不行了，早就在极限的性器抖了一抖，射出积蓄已久的白浊。但Alpha还不满足，他狠狠堵住查尔斯高潮的呻吟，把Omega吻的连求饶的话也说不出来，只能在他怀里经受快感的冲击和仿佛永远也不会结束的冲撞。

“我爱你，查尔斯……我绝不会再把你放走第二次。”

艾瑞克在他耳边喃喃的说。

“绝对不会。”

第二天，查尔斯起床的第一件事，就是逼着艾瑞克给崔斯克打电话。

“你不一样，你出生就是狼人，完全变回人类自然需要一段时间，没有那么快。如果碰到容易激动的事情——列如性冲动，或者月圆夜，还是有变身的可能的。”崔斯克略带机械的声音在电波里显得更没有感情，“所以你最好清心寡欲一些。”

“能持续多长时间？我是说，如果我想让尾巴存在的时间更久一些呢？”

“不许问！”

查尔斯抢过电话，狠狠的按下了挂机键。崔斯克在另外一头耸耸肩，表示问题不大，他只不过是正常的提出一个医疗建议而已。

“查尔斯……”

“把你的尾巴收起来，没恢复正常之前不许出门。”

眼看查尔斯有些生气，艾瑞克急忙一把抱住他，把他按在自己怀里：“不说尾巴的事了，好吗？我有东西要给你。”

他的狼耳朵讨好的耸拉下来，尾巴在身后转着圈，长着尾巴他没办法穿裤子，只能穿着上衣，围着围裙，以免查尔斯不小心碰到那根凶器又要被扑倒在床上。

把Omega半拖半抱的折腾到还堆着很多箱子的客厅，艾瑞克从沙发坐垫下面摸出一个小盒子，突然单膝跪地，语气有些发干：“查尔斯，你可以和我……和我结婚吗？”

兄弟会的人如果见到他们的首领此时的样子，大概会立马晕倒——穿着近乎是裸体围裙的东西求婚，天哪——

“……你从哪里学来的？”

查尔斯不相信艾瑞克会自己想到这一套。

“呃……罗根说的，一定要单膝跪地……”

“那他有没有说要在什么场合这么做？”

“？他说只要在标记的第二天早上随便找个时间就行。”

“我有点不放心斯考特……你先起来——我要给斯考特打个电话。”

查尔斯拿起那个小盒子，随手放进衬衫口袋。

“你还没有回答！”艾瑞克急了，尾巴和耳朵都竖了起来。

“我没说不行啊。”查尔斯转过头，艾瑞克从来没见过那么温柔又好看的笑容，“人类生存守则第156条，如果一个人接受了你的结婚戒指，也没说‘不’——就意味着他接受了你的求婚。”

“你不是想知道我那个时候为什么救了你吗？这就是答案。”

发生了这么多事之后，坦白自己的爱意不是一件容易的事情，也许只是这过分温暖的太阳蛊惑了他，查尔斯终于说出了他以为一辈子都不会说出口的话。

窗外的冬日阳光不可思议的灿烂，带着血色的夜雾已经散去，憧憧的幽暗影子已经消失，天空放亮，好像有些玫瑰色。

它们都预示着，在这个美好的早晨里终于能并肩而立的两个人，再也不会分离。

他们曾经辗转反侧、他们曾经遍体鳞伤，但至少——就在此刻，他们实实在在的，紧握着彼此的手，一起走向新生，也会在遥远将来的某个时刻，一起走向平静的死亡。


	16. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 厨房play，道具

“查尔斯，你喜欢小孩吗？”

牛奶在奶锅里咕嘟嘟翻腾着，发出让人浑身生出暖意的声响，泛着奶香的泡泡不断冒出又炸开，香甜的气味弥漫在整个房间里，气氛既温馨又甜蜜——本来应该是这样。

但现实是，艾瑞克拿着烧糊了的奶锅打开水龙头，奶锅发出“呲”的一声，一股白烟飘了出来，糊味变得更浓了些。行啦，兄弟会的前首领根本就不会煮牛奶，查尔斯都快记不清这到底是他报废掉的第几个奶锅。

“热牛奶而已，不用把火开到最大的档位……等一下，你说什么？”艾瑞克的语气自然到让查尔斯以为他只是在说眼前的问题，Omega停顿了几秒，才反应过来这句话和牛奶一点关系都没有。

“小孩。”艾瑞克面无表情的重复道，“那些吵吵闹闹、一把就能拎起来的小崽子，我看得出来你喜欢他们。”

“你今天不太对劲。领居家的孩子又偷了你堆在后院的废铁吗？”查尔斯从他手里把奶锅拿走，自己拿起钢丝球开始刷锅。

艾瑞克在月圆夜已经能控制住自己，几乎不会随意变身了，但他开始喜欢收集废旧金属，崔斯克说这是狼的一种筑巢本能，特别是在有伴侣之后会变得明显：Alpha在没有了吸血鬼的血统之后，狼人的习性开始以一种微妙又原始的方式显现出来，堆废铁不算最严重的。

“你在逛超市的时候给他们买糖吃！”

“所以你今天心不在焉，又把牛奶煮糊了就是因为我买了几颗糖给等待区的小孩吗？”

查尔斯有些头疼，他当然是挺喜欢小孩子的，不如说就真实年龄来看，大多数人对他来说都只能算是小孩——他甚至可以说很有育儿经验，毕竟养了瑞雯和斯考特那么多年。

不过这显然不是重点，艾瑞克现在比他们更像小孩，前两天还因为恩里克给他写了一封信就闹了一个下午的别扭，查尔斯简直无法把这个人和之前掌握着整个兄弟会的猎人联系在一起。

看着Omega把洗好的奶锅放进碗柜，带着糊味的甜腻奶香还没有完全散去，艾瑞克从身后覆上了查尔斯的脊背，咬了咬他的耳朵。

“如果你那么喜欢小孩子，干嘛不自己生一个呢？”

查尔斯手上还沾着水，不想弄湿衣服，只能任由Alpha环上他的腰，开始隔着衣服抚摸他尚且平坦的小腹，手指在肚脐附近打转，暗示意味十足。

“把你的狼爪子拿开。”把正打算解开他扣子的手拍掉，查尔斯觉得不太妙，“昨天晚上才……”

艾瑞克没说话，轻轻咬着Omega的脖子，反扣住查尔斯，与他十指交缠，带着他的手，将指尖的水珠抹到了他胸前。棉质的居家服吸水性能良好，查尔斯胸口马上传来凉丝丝的湿意，不久前被过度爱抚的敏感处皮肤受不了刺激，查尔斯往后缩了缩，整个人靠在了身后的人怀里。

“不要闹了……唔！”艾瑞克抓着他的手指，用他自己的指腹隔着衣服摩挲小小的凸起，另一只手绕到前面，拉开了睡裤的裤带，却没有把手伸进去，只是在大腿根的地方打着转。

不知道是因为过于熟悉的快感还是自己手上传来的羞耻感，查尔斯的乳粒没几下就挺立起来，濡湿的衣服透出若隐若现的深色，最平常的居家装扮隐隐透出一股似有似无的淫糜味道。

“你喜欢这样……这里。”始作俑者扳过Omega的脸，轻吻着他的嘴角，还在控制着他的手继续玩弄已经开始发红的胸口，并不急着攻城略地，但这样丝丝入扣的暧昧反而让气氛变得更加情色。

查尔斯觉得快被这个浅浅的吻弄到双腿发软了，艾瑞克的东西顶着他的屁股，还有信息素的气味……Alpha没怎么碰他，甚至都没有动他的裤子，他的身体深处好像就快涌出甜液。

“你别……呜、……太得意！”

刚刚烧糊了东西的厨房，还有比这里更有情趣的地方吗？

只是稍稍向后动了动腰，挺翘的臀肉在居家裤的包裹里磨蹭着Alpha的性器，查尔斯听到艾瑞克在他耳后小声倒吸了一口凉气，下身贴得更紧了。

艾瑞克终于放开了他的手，把查尔斯紧按在怀里，一口咬破了他的腺体，情欲的气氛仿佛在一瞬间爆发，刚才还游刃有余的狼人拍了一下Omega的屁股，用力揉了两下，手指一动，薄薄的裤子直接被划开一个大口子。

“不许变身……尾巴也不行！”感到艾瑞克变尖的指甲勾起内裤的边缘，查尔斯的寒毛都竖起来了，他不受控制的想起那条尾巴做过的很多事情，还有它扫过自己大腿时的触感。

Alpha惋惜的哼了一声，手上的动作却没有停，他没有弄破碍事的布料，而是把它拉紧，有一下没一下的上下拉扯，布料摩擦着查尔斯变湿的肉缝和半硬的性器，用和手掌不一样的触感挑动查尔斯的神经。Omega已经完全趴在了洗碗池边，内裤被前后流出的蜜液弄的湿透了，在拉扯中发出令人脸红心跳的声响，抵在臀缝中间被棉布挡着的硬物也让查尔斯心烦意乱，他向后伸出手，抓住在自己内裤上磨蹭、留下湿痕的柱身，转过头，不知是有意还是无意的扑闪着蓝色的眼睛，用可怜兮兮的语气说：“你想吃糖下次买给你吃就是了，不要这样……”

手里的东西又热了几分，艾瑞克舔了舔嘴角，把人翻过来，抱着他让他坐到厨房中央的饭桌上，上面还堆着几个刚拆了一半的斯考特和瑞雯寄来的礼物包裹。

“我现在就要吃。”

狼人一低头，轻易就把查尔斯的居家服褪到手肘，张嘴含住了挺立发硬的乳尖，用牙齿轻轻撕扯敏感的凸起，还故意用舌尖转着圈顶弄，就像是真的想把它含化了一样。另一边也没有受到冷落，颤巍巍发着红的乳粒被拇指指腹挤压着揉来揉去，就连手上的戒指也在研磨着乳晕周围的嫩肉，轻微的疼痛混着传遍全身的酥麻，让Omega止不住的想往后缩，却被按住脊背，稍显尖利的指甲非常轻柔的顺着脊线慢慢划到尾椎，查尔斯浑身一颤，内裤包不住的甜液流到了桌上。

“不要只弄那里、呃……啊！”

艾瑞克突然一咬，在乳晕周围留下浅浅的牙印，查尔斯受不了这样的刺激，猛地向后仰起头，不由自主的缩紧了身体，放在旁边的礼盒被他的动作扫到地上，从里面滚出了一样东西。艾瑞克本来是不打算收拾的，这种时候不管发生什么都不能让他分心——他扫了一眼上面贴着的纸条，显然是在封箱的前一秒才匆忙贴上的，上面是罗根龙飞凤舞的字迹：新婚快乐。

Alpha心里一动，破天荒的把它捡了起来，打开包装，看到里面的东西，查尔斯被情欲蒸腾成红色的脸颊白了一白，他往桌子上躲了躲，被艾瑞克抓住脚踝又拉了回来，咬牙切齿的说：“你别想用那个！”

那是一根震动棒，尺寸和上面的凸起都让他头皮发麻，最重要的是——它尾部是一截毛茸茸的棕色猫尾巴。

他再也不想见到尾巴了！

艾瑞克把纸条翻过来，背面还有一行字：电已经充好了。

“我之前真不知道人类还有这些花样。”艾瑞克半真半假的说，按住查尔斯的腰窝，让他没有办法再往后躲，身体挤进他两腿之间，用震动棒浅浅的戳了戳还被湿透布料包着的密缝，Omega的性器早就把内裤撑了起来，撑出的缝隙显出一种非常淫糜的弧度。

直接堵住了查尔斯的抗议，艾瑞克一边用力的吻他，一边从内裤缝隙的两边伸进两根手指，将肉缝的两片唇瓣扳开，震动棒隔着布料顶着中间最脆弱的部分，艾瑞克还没有打开开关，手也没有动，那道缝隙流出的体液就快把他整个手掌沾湿了。

温柔的唇舌夺走了Omega大部分注意力，艾瑞克的舌尖扫过他的牙床，吸吮着他的舌头，就在查尔斯逐渐开始迷迷糊糊的回应这个吻的时候，狼人轻轻打开了手里猫尾巴的开关。

“呜……！”

查尔斯一瞬间像触电一般弹了起来，艾瑞克死死环着他，又用吻压制住他的挣扎，激烈的震动折磨着小缝和囊袋，绷在内裤里的性器迫不及待的露出头来，震动棒抵住入口，高潮的冲动顺着小腹直达神经。讨好的用手抱住Alpha的背，查尔斯委屈的眼泪都快下来了，他从背后脱下艾瑞克的裤子，用带着哭腔的声音说：“脱下来……”

他知道他的Alpha受不了这个。果然，“嘶啦”一声，他又报废了一条内裤，但现在没人会在意，艾瑞克收起指甲，用手掌将两人的性器握在一起，剩下的一只手拿着震动棒紧贴柱身磨蹭，厨房里只剩下嗡嗡声和粗重的喘息。

“把它拿走……唔嗯……我、我快要……”主动挺腰在狼人手里撸动自己的器官，查尔斯不是没和艾瑞克互相做手活射出来过，但是被道具玩的弄出来又另当别论了。

艾瑞克舔了舔他的耳朵，含住红透的耳垂，听话的把猫尾巴拿开，但马上就将它再次顶进了不断流水的肉缝，早已准备好交合的部位没费什么力气就被打开，Alpha转着圈的把震动棒往里送，让那些凸点碾过每一层褶皱，直到整根东西除了尾部毛乎乎的尾巴都没入了不断收缩的穴口。

查尔斯手臂的肌肉完全绷紧，向后撑着身体，狼人放开手掌往后稍稍退开，硬热的器官抵在他的大腿上，而他自己的那根已经湿到甜液马上就要从桌面滴到地板上，他觉得自己都要湿到脱水了，穴缝里还吞着不断震动的尾巴，只要稍微再动动腰，或者磨蹭挤压一下腿间的棒状物，Omega毫无疑问就能马上达到高潮。

“全部都被你含进去了。”艾瑞克摸着查尔斯的大腿根，那里的嫩肉连青色的血管都能看得清清楚楚，但他就是不碰急需被抚慰的部分，“你现在也有尾巴了，是不是？”

听着查尔斯压抑的呜咽，Alpha让猫尾巴缠住了他的性器，用顶端软软的绒毛抵在出口处转着圈。小眼里冒出的白浊很快把绒毛沾湿，查尔斯咬住自己的手腕，高潮的冲动再也忍耐不住，但就在他马上要射出来的瞬间，艾瑞克把震动棒拔了出来，只在入口逗弄着，拉过他的手，让他自己握住尾巴的部分：“这可是你自己的尾巴，你知道该怎么做。”

查尔斯不知道之后他该以什么样的心情在这张桌子上吃饭——但他现在只想赶紧结束折磨人的情潮，乖乖拿住尾巴，Omega反手自己在密穴里抽送起震动棒，另一只手抚上胸前，开始抚慰自己的乳粒。不知道是不是被疼爱的太过分，那里呈现出可怜的潮红，就像在邀请别人吸吮，艾瑞克看着粉红色的凸起在白皙修长的手指间若隐若现的被挤压逗弄，用早已蓄势待发的器官抵住穴口，硬是往里挤了一点。

空气中的奶香好像还没有散去，艾瑞克不知道是煮糊的牛奶残留物的味道还是查尔斯的胸肉真的可以分泌出奶汁，今天的查尔斯好像尤其敏感，震动棒在穴口出摩擦，带出一点穴肉，他突然就想试试Omega到底能吃进去多大的东西。

“不、不要一起进来……不行……呜呜……”

自从再次和查尔斯重逢以来，艾瑞克通常都很听话，两个人生活在一起并不是一件简单的事情，但只要查尔斯眼睛稍微湿润一点他就会马上心软投降，只有一个场合除外——在床上的时候——好吧，可能不止是床上——他向来不介意让他的Omega哭出来。

双腿被完全打开，密缝也被撑开到了极致，震动棒还插在深处，狼人本来就超出尺寸的性器进去了一半，不知道碰到了哪个点，查尔斯柱身一抖，毫无预兆的射了出来。

“真的不行……拿出、出去……”高潮过后毫无力气的整个人摊在艾瑞克怀里，查尔斯的穴肉变得温热柔软，虽然本人似乎很抗拒，但穴口还在不断收缩。紧贴着Alpha器官、震动不已的道具显然也在鞭笞着艾瑞克的理智，他紧绷着最后一根神经才没有一挺到底，等两根巨物完全埋进了查尔斯体内，Omega刚刚射过的地方已经又半硬了起来。而Alpha毫不费力就顶到了生殖腔的软肉，因为可怕快感的侵袭，还没有经过顶弄和撞击，那里就已经包裹住了蠢蠢欲动的顶端，急切的吸吮着硬挺的性器，好像已经忍不住被灌满的欲望。

这个时候震动棒就显得有些碍事了，虽然用猫尾巴再把查尔斯操射也是一个不错的选择，但那可不能达成今天的目的。在艾瑞克将玩具撤出去的瞬间，肉缝像害怕另一根东西也拔出去一般，迫不及待的裹了上来，绞紧了Alpha。理智已经无用了，艾瑞克狠狠撞进生殖腔，任何技巧和调情的手段都再也用不上，只有最纯粹、最原始的情动挑逗着两个人的情绪，他们必须把所有的自己完全展现在在对方面前，再也没有任何保留和隐藏。

“呃啊……！艾瑞克、我又要……！”

厨房里信息素的味道已经要爆炸了，艾瑞克恨不得要将他按进身体里一般紧紧把他压在桌面上，桌子发出咯吱的声响，查尔斯修长的腿也用力环上Alpha的腰，他再也不想掩饰对艾瑞克的渴求，主动送上了一个热情又用力的吻。

单纯的语言太无力、仅仅的拥抱又太苍白，此时只有抵死缠绵才能表达心中的万一。艾瑞克好像在里面射了几次——乱吃飞醋的Alpha似乎打定主意要灌满他的生殖腔，查尔斯甚至都不知道自己是什么时候晕过去的，他只记得他的最后一个念头是：一定要换一张再结实一点的桌子。

也许这次做的实在太过于激烈，查尔斯接下来的几天都没什么胃口，就连狠狠教训了一顿罗根都没让他的精神好起来。艾瑞克急得团团转，微妙的愧疚感让他几乎对查尔斯百依百顺，而查尔斯对他爱答不理，打定主意要给他一个教训。

于是，崔斯克就被这位已经差不多是退休状态的老板架着来到了他家。这位老板和以前比简直就是两个人，崔斯克不得不承认，对所有人来说，这大概都是一个好的变化。

制造一把开过光、能伤人、锋利的刀太容易了，而让利刃入鞘却是一件非常困难的事情。

“我是科学家，不是医生。”崔斯克拿着让人看不懂的仪器折腾了一会儿，用一种微妙的表情盯着艾瑞克，“即使如此，我还是能很明显的看出来——查尔斯没事，他只是怀孕了。”

查尔斯在旁边喝水，一言不发。

“什么——怀孕？——你早就知道了，是不是？”艾瑞克抓住Omega的肩膀摇了摇，一脸不可置信，“你为什么不告诉我？”

“因为你傻——别摇了，我怀着孕呢！”

查尔斯比任何人都早知道自己身体的变化，但他不确定：毕竟吸血鬼是不会怀孕的。

“已经好几周了，我建议多观察一下，我们还不能确定……呃，这孩子会不会有其他的血统。”

崔斯克小心翼翼的想着措辞，挪到门口，打算马上闪人，现在的气氛明显不适合再待下去。还好，震惊中的艾瑞克根本没工夫管他，他怀疑这只狼人已经被这个消息弄得连话也不会说了。

“你——天哪，我得再准备一些东西。”Alpha在家里不安的踱着步，“但我不知道——也许该给罗根打个电话——”

“不许打给他！还有不许再捡更多废铁回家了。”

想到艾瑞克的筑巢本能，查尔斯就开始头疼。

“都听你的，你甚至可以发个信息告诉恩里克这个消息。”艾瑞克转过身，从后面环住了Omega，把头埋在他的颈窝里，如果他现在狼化，查尔斯毫不怀疑那条大尾巴会开心的在他身后打转。

“我不知道，艾瑞克，我对父母的记忆已经非常模糊了，你……”说到这个话题，查尔斯轻轻的用手抱住了Alpha放在自己腰间的胳膊，这个由自己造成的悲剧一直是他心里的一根刺。

因为那个血腥的开端，他们已经纠缠了那么多年。

“我会待在你身边。”艾瑞尔只是收紧手臂，像是要把决心传达给怀里的人，温柔的亲着他的脸颊。

“——谢谢你给了我一个家。”

“我说不定会生出一只小狼崽子。”查尔斯笑着回应。

家。这个只由简单的几个字母组成的单词，却好像又是这个世界上最难得的东西。它就像是黑夜里最亮的那颗启明星，是在降临的夜幕与西沉的白日中，在权利、野心也复仇交织的血色暗网中，最终照亮前方的引路灯。

爱能原谅一切、拯救一切吗？没人知道答案，但至少就在此刻，他们回家了。

They were home, and home was Charles, and Erik.


End file.
